Ron one half
by Parareru
Summary: Ranma ½ xover.  Book 1 COMPLETE! While in China to stop Monkey Fist from getting hold of the Mystical Monkey Talisman, Ron falls into a certain cursed spring. Now the trail to the Talisman has led Team Possible to Japan. As always RR please.
1. Chapter 1: The Mystical Monkey Talisman

Ron 1/2 By Parareru  
  
Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. (Who had better keep producing the show until we have as many seasons as the Simpsons.) Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. SO to repeat I own neither of these.  
  
Chapter 1: The Mystical Monkey Talisman  
  
Lord Montgomery Fiske, more colloquially known to his colleagues and enemies as the villain Monkey Fist, was in a happy mood. An extremely happy mood. "Attend to me, my monkey ninjas!" he yelled as he let out peal after peal of laughter. Instantly several monkeys clothed in traditional ninja garb appeared kneeling at his feet.  
  
"I have finally located the Mystical Monkey Talisman!" Monkey Fist gloated. "Soon ultimate power will be MINE!" The monkey ninjas looked at him expectantly, waiting for their lord to reveal his plan.  
  
"Come!" Monkey Fist commanded. "We travel to village of Chinese Amazons."  
  
***  
  
"Naco!" Rufus cheered happily as he and Ron dove simultaneously into the Mexican creation of Ron Stoppable. Both teen and naked mole rat stuffed the mass of nachos, cheese, meat and salsa into their respective mouths as fast as possible. Ron suddenly paused in devouring his portion of the meal and looked across the booth at his best friend smiling wryly at him, her plate untouched.  
  
"Not hungry, KP?" Ron asked around his mouthful of food.  
  
Kim Possible, redheaded teen hero, stifled a laugh at the sight of Ron's face covered with bits of naco as he hunched over his plate protectively with part of his naco in hand. A scene from Beauty and the Beast instantly came to mind. "Ron, I've only just sat down," Kim laughed, unable to contain herself any longer.  
  
"Mine!" Rufus squeaked as he bounded from Ron's now empty plate over to Kim's, as yet untouched, chimerito. Kim swiftly scooped her imperiled lunch out of the way of the ravenous creature. "Oh," Rufus pouted as he landed on the empty plate.  
  
"Sorry, Rufus," Kim said as she finally took a bite. "But you already had your lunch," Kim quirked an eyebrow over at Ron, who was still looking at her. "And apparently Ron's too," she added as she took another bite and point one slender finger at Ron.  
  
At her prompt Ron looked down at his now empty plate. "Hey," he protested as he glared at Rufus.  
  
Rufus spread his paws in apology. "Sorry," he said automatically, not at all contrite.  
  
"So, KP," Ron began as he wiped a napkin across his face. "Long weekend and no mission..." A familiar beep chimed in before Ron could complete his thought. "Never fails," he sighed as Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator.  
  
"What's the sitch, Wade?"  
  
"Monkey Fist was just spotted in China!"  
  
"China? What's in China?" Kim asked.  
  
"Some sort of mystical Monkey Talisman, apparently," Wade answered. Ron perked up at that last bit of information and listened attentively.  
  
"Well, that certainly fits," Kim muttered. "Any idea on what the Monkey Talisman does?"  
  
"No clue at all, just a reference to some village of Amazons."  
  
"Okay, Wade. Can you set up a ride for us?"  
  
"Already done," Wade replied.  
  
***  
  
"Blast! Where's that damnable village!" Monkey Fist howled. "Where on earth am I NOW?!"  
  
Somewhere nearby a bandanna clad youth paused, feeling a nagging sense of déjà vu. Ryoga Hibiki shrugged his shoulders and continued on his journey to Furinkan High.  
  
***  
  
"Here honorable sir and ma'am we come to legendary training ground of cursed springs Jusenkyo," Kim and Ron's guide informed them as they came to a valley dotted with dozens of springs.  
  
"At least it's not Lake Wannaweep," Ron muttered as he looked out at the scenery. Every single spring that dotted the valley had several bamboo poles rising out of the water. If it wasn't for the name the place would make a very nice tourist spot.  
  
"Is very dangerous to fall in springs," the guide was warning them.  
  
"Excellent," an urbane voice cut in. "Then it's the perfect place to finally defeat my arch foe."  
  
"Monkey Fist!" Kim shouted as she whirled around ready for battle.  
  
"Monkey Ninjas! Deal with the cheerleader!" Monkey Fist ordered. "The buffoon is mine."  
  
"Bring it on, Monty," Ron retorted as he dropped into a fighting stance and began making monkey noises as he affected different poses.  
  
"Wait, Ron's your arch foe?" Kim asked in confusion before the Monkey Ninjas were on top of her.  
  
"Uh huh," Rufus answered before he leapt into the fray with a naked mole rat battle cry and challenged several monkey ninjas at once.  
  
Kim kicked, punched, dodged, blocked and rolled in the mass of Monkey Ninjas swarming around her and caught a glimpse of Ron holding his own against Monkey Fist.  
  
'When did Ron get so good,' Kim wondered as she ducked a flying monkey and slammed another into the ground.  
  
"Tai Shing Pek Qua," the Jusenkyo guide murmured to himself as Monkey Fist and Ron flew at each other in attack. "Mr. Customers, is very dangerous to fight near springs!" the guide yelled.  
  
Ron and Monkey Fist exchanged blows, the latter becoming even more infuriated at their stalemate. The hairless rodent and cheerleader were clearly gaining the upper hand against his Monkey Ninjas and would be along to aid the buffoon in mere moments. Monkey Fist snarled in frustration. He was a master of Monkey Kung Fu! No mere novice should have been able to fight him to a standstill and while making those damnable monkey sounds no less!  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Monkey Fist saw a bamboo pole lying discarded on the ground. He made several backflips gauged so that he would land right on top of the pole and smiled in anticipation as Ron charged at him. Moving quickly he grabbed the makeshift staff in his feet and sent it spinning to tangle up in Ron's legs. Ron gave a surprised yelp as he lost his footing and tumbled head first into one of the springs.  
  
"Aiyah!" the Jusenkyo guide screamed as Monkey Fist bounded away laughing.  
  
"Another time, buffoon!" Monkey Fist yelled. "Monkey Ninjas, to me!" Instantly the fallen Monkey Ninjas clambered to their feet and leapt to follow their master.  
  
"Ron?!" Kim yelled as she raced for the pool Ron had fallen in.  
  
The Jusenkyo guide grabbed hold of Kim's arm before she could dive in to fish Ron out. "No! Must not go in! Your friend he fall into Spring of Drowned..."  
  
A/N: I think I'll leave it there as a cliffhanger. Yes, I know evil.  
  
Any votes on what the Spring should be? Girl, Monkey, Elephant, Nissan Pathfinder? I think I'll try working a lighter vein while I continue work on A Can of Worms. Till next time! 


	2. Chapter 2: Spring of Drowned

Ron 1/2 By Parareru  
  
Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. (Who had better keep producing the show until we have as many seasons as the Simpsons.) Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. SO to repeat I own neither of these.  
  
A/N: Yes, it was extremely evil of me to leave such a cliffhanger. Kudos to anyone who got the Nissan Pathfinder hint. It was a reference to a Ranma fanfic called 'The More Things Change' by Rod M. written way back in 1995. (Has it really been that long? Oy.) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put in their votes. The vote was very close, but...  
  
Chapter 2: The Pool of Drowned ...  
  
"Ron?!" Kim yelled as she raced for the pool Ron had fallen in.  
  
The Jusenkyo guide grabbed hold of Kim's arm before she could dive in to fish Ron out. "No! Must not go in! Your friend he fall into Spring of Drowned..."  
  
"HE could drown in there!" Kim shouted as she shook her arm free.  
  
Ron suddenly burst forth from the pool sending water splashing everywhere. The Jusenkyo Guide shied away from the water with a panicked leap that would have been a credit to a man half his age and size.  
  
"Always with the falling and the water," Ron grumbled as he wiped the water from his eyes. "Why couldn't I land in a pile of pillows for once?" Dejectedly Ron pulled himself out of the spring and shook the water from his hair. "And why is it always, MONKEYS?!"  
  
Kim gave Ron a funny look, curious at the odd pitch of his voice. "Ron? Are you ok?"  
  
"He fall into Spring of Drowned Girl!" the guide explained once he had recovered his composure. "Tragic tale, very tragic, of young girl who drown in spring one thousand five hundred year ago! Now whoever fall into spring take body of young girl!"  
  
"What?!" Kim exclaimed in shock, looking at Ron.  
  
Eyes wide with panic Ron grabbed at the top of his now too large shirt and peered down at his... her body. Ron released the neck of her wet shirt with a snap and looked up at Kim with a glazed look in her eye. "Well, at least I'm stacked," the very female Ron giggled weakly before her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted dead away.  
  
***  
  
Ron sat up in shock and looked around frantically until his eyes landed on Kim. "KP!" he yelled. "Thank goodness! I had this horrible nightmare that I fell into some spring and turned into a girl!"  
  
"Um, Ron," Kim said fidgeting uncomfortably as she pointed at Ron's body.  
  
Ron looked down at her chest and brought up a trembling, slender and definitely feminine hand to give the breast a tentative squeeze. "Well, shit," Ron said quietly before she again fell back in a faint.  
  
***  
  
Ron sat up in shock and looked around frantically until his eyes landed on Kim. "KP!" he yelled. "Thank goodness! I had this horrible nightmare that I fell into some spring and turned into a girl!"  
  
Kim grabbed Ron by the shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "Don't pass out this time, Ron. Look down."  
  
Ron did as she was told and raised an eyebrow at the sight of her breasts. "Oh," she said numbly. "Guess it wasn't a dream."  
  
"Pretty," Rufus chimed in at her side.  
  
Ron scowled at the naked mole rat. "Not helping," she gritted from between clenched teeth. A curious expression crossed Ron's face. "My voice sounds different."  
  
"Doubt you can hit the high notes though," Kim joked to lighten the mood. She hurriedly clapped a hand over Ron's mouth before she decided to give it a try.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Customer is awake," the Jusenkyo Guide observed as he walked back to the two teens with a steaming kettle and poured the water on top of Ron's head. "Is not a problem. Hot water change you back to boy," the guide explained.  
  
Ron ran his hands over his now male chest and sighed deeply in relief. "Man, I thought I was doomed to spend the rest of my life as a girl."  
  
"Doomed?" Kim asked flatly with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
In a rare moment of clarity Ron actually caught Kim's tone and expression. "Not that there's anything wrong with being a girl," Ron recanted rapidly, hoping to appease Kim. "It's just that there's all those girl problem things and... and... I can't ask girls out as a girl. Or I guess I could, but would I be a lesbian then or if..."  
  
Kim's stern expression finally cracked into a bright and genuine smile. "Okay, Ron. You're forgiven. You can stop babbling now."  
  
"Could have been worse," the Guide pointed out. "Mr. Customer could have fell in Pool of Drowned Yak. Is tragic tale of Yak who fall into spring seven hundred year ago."  
  
Kim crinkled her nose at the thought of Ron as a large and smelly Yak. Glancing at Ron she could see that he didn't look like he thought too highly of that prospect either. Of course Ron would have preferred not getting cursed at all.  
  
"Well, at least there's no Spring of Drowned Monkey," Ron said trying to look at the positive side of things.  
  
"Oh, but there is, Mr. Customer," the Jusenkyo guide quickly pointed to a small pool in the distance. "Is tragic tale of monkey who drown in spring one thousand seven hundred year ago. Now whoever fall into spring take body of monkey. Would Mr. Customer prefer to be monkey?"  
  
"NO! NO MONKEY! NO MONKEY!" Ron shouted loudly and shuddered as a chill ran up his spine. "Ugh. Monkeys."  
  
"I thought you were over your monkey phobia," Kim asked as she rubbed his back consoling.  
  
"Doesn't mean I want to BE one!" Ron shot back. "Oops, sorry, KP," he apologized when realized he had shouted directly into the face of his best friend.  
  
"So not the drama, Ron," Kim said magnanimously, wiping her face and chalking Ron's outburst to the stress of falling into a cursed pool.  
  
"Well, at least Monkey Fist didn't get the Mystical Monkey Talisman," Ron pointed out as he ran a hand through his damp hair.  
  
"Ron, we haven't even found the Talisman yet," Kim sighed.  
  
"But does Monkey Fist have it?" Ron asked to emphasize his point.  
  
Kim sighed and knuckled her forehead as she was once again confronted with the infamous Stoppable logic. "Monkey Fist was heading to the east. What's in that direction?" Kim asked their guide.  
  
The Jusenkyo Guide though for a moment before answering. "Village of Chinese Amazons in that direction. But is very dangerous," he cautioned. "Very dangerous."  
  
"More dangerous than those SPRINGS?!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Aiyah. Is very dangerous," the Guide confirmed with a solemn nod of his head.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ron asked, looking at Kim fearfully.  
  
Kim sighed heavily. "I guess we go on to the village of Chinese Amazons."  
  
"Oh, brother," Rufus moaned as he put his two cents in.  
  
Up Next: The Village of the Chinese Amazons, Monkey Fist and Fiancés  
Where's the Mystical Monkey Talisman?!  
  
A/N: Cursing Ron to become a girl was the easiest thing to do here. The vote was very close though. I was seriously considering the pool of drowned monkey, but keeping Ron human has the potential for all sorts of mischief. These chapters are ending up very short. I'll have to work on that 


	3. Chapter 3: Villains, Talismans, & Fiance...

Ron 1/2 By Parareru  
  
Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. (Who had better keep producing the show until we have as many seasons as the Simpsons.) Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. SO to repeat I own neither of these.  
  
{ } denotes Chinese speech  
  
Chapter 3: Talismans, Villains and Fiancés. Oh my.  
  
"Stand aside. I am here to claim the mantle that destiny has laid for me," Monkey Fist began without preamble addressing the shrunken matriarch who stood barring his path into the Village of Chinese Amazons.  
  
Perfume, one of the matriarchs of the village, stared at the Monkey Master owlishly, leaning heavily on her staff. "It is very rare for a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar to seek out the Chinese Amazons," she observed.  
  
"I go where destiny commands me," Monkey Fist declared haughtily. "You will give me the Mystical Monkey Talisman."  
  
Perfume let out a raspy chuckle. "Perhaps you should have gotten better directions from destiny then. The Talisman you seek is no longer here."  
  
Monkey Fist snarled in frustration. "Where is it, you withered crone?!" he bellowed as he reached out his hands to shake answers from the old woman.  
  
With surprising speed, Perfume whipped out her staff and whacked Monkey Fist over the head, bringing him up short. "Bad news is no excuse for bad manners," Perfume admonished curtly. "The Talisman is in the land of the Rising Sun." An amused smile spread across her thin, wrinkled lips. "For one guided by destiny it should be no problem to find the only matriarch in the country."  
  
Monkey Fist glared hatefully at the wizened matriarch, reassessing his opinion of her. "My thanks for the information," he said slowly. "But it would be wise not to strike me again."  
  
Perfume laughed wickedly. "Even with the Mystical Monkey Power you're still a hundred years too young to defeat me," she said as she hopped back towards the village. She paused and gave Monkey Fist a taunting look. "Though if you do get lucky and win, by our laws you would then have to marry me."  
  
Monkey Fist's lip curled in disgust at the thought. "I'll pass," he stated dryly, mustering up all his dignity. Perfume merely laughed in response as she disappeared into the village. "So both the Talisman and the Lotus Blade reside in Japan," he murmured to himself. "The hand of destiny must be guiding me."  
  
***  
  
"Now village is very dangerous," the Jusenkyo guide cautioned Kim and Ron as the trio trudged downed the path. "Touch nothing."  
  
Ron dejectedly nodded her head, barely listening to the guide's words of warning. Rufus sat on her shoulder taking in the scenery, chattering away in an attempt to cheer Ron up. A passing shower had doused them, triggering Ron's transformation to his female form. Kim idly studied Ron's figure as they walked. She imagined that the female Ron would look identical to a hypothetical twin sister. As a girl, Ron was a couple of inches shorter than Kim, but without the slight pudginess that he had in his male form. She was definitely curvy, probably more so than most of the girls on the cheer squad. All told, Kim decided that the female Ron made a cute package.  
  
Kim felt a mild stab of jealousy that Ron appeared better endowed in the chest than she was. Instantly Kim regretted her impulse; Ron hadn't asked for this and certainly wasn't going to flaunt his... her figure. All in all Kim thought than Ron was taking his... her curse rather well.  
  
'Well, maybe now I can include Ron in girl talk,' she thought half jokingly to herself. Ron looked up and caught Kim studying her and the two girls blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"You don't have to look at me like I'm some sort of freak," Ron muttered accusingly. "I'm still a guy inside."  
  
"I wasn't!" Kim shot back indignantly at the charge. "I was just worried about you."  
  
Ron stayed sullenly silent, wallowing in her misery. As a girl none of her clothes fit right any more. Her mission shirt hung on her like an oversized tent, her pants threatened to fall off with every step and her shoes felt like boats. On top of all that, her wet clothes were making her shiver from the cool draft.  
  
"Is very lucky," the Jusenkyo guide told them. "We arrive at Village of Chinese Amazons. Hot water there."  
  
"PAPA!" a happy voice cried out down the street followed by the sounds of rapidly running feet.  
  
The Jusenkyo Guide leaned down and scooped the running girl from the street in a huge fatherly hug. {How are you, Plum?}  
  
{I'm okay, Papa,} the little girl replied seriously and looked curiously at Kim and Ron. {Who are they?}  
  
"Honored guests, this is my daughter, Plum," the Jusenkyo Guide proudly introduced his daughter. "She been staying at village while I act as guide."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Plum," Kim smiled at the little girl. Plum was an adorable little girl with two flower shaped buns in her raven hair and short pigtails extending from the buns. Judging by her height Kim guessed that the girl was only about six or so.  
  
Plum nodded gravely back. "The pleasure is mine," Plum replied in passable English while her father beamed with pride.  
  
"Daughter is very smart," the Jusenkyo Guide boasted.  
  
"You're just in time for the tournament!" Plum exclaimed to Kim and Ron. She turned in her father's arms and gave him a winsome smile. "Perfume, says that I can fight too!"  
  
A pained expression crossed the Jusenkyo Guide's face at the word tournament. "Is today?" he asked weakly while Plum nodded happily.  
  
"Lo Shin, is going to win!" Plum declared. "She's the best!"  
  
"A tournament sounds interesting," Kim decided. "Right, Ron?"  
  
"Sure, KP," Ron shrugged as her brow furrowed in thought. "Lotion? Perfume? Are we in an Amazon village or at an Avon counter."  
  
"Ron!" Kim hissed at the blonde. "Don't insult them!"  
  
"Plum?" Ron asked the little girl, smiling sweetly. "Is there somewhere I can get some hot water?"  
  
Plum nodded in answer. "I'll get you some, lady," she promised as she clambered out of her father's arms and ran off.  
  
Kim cocked her head curiously at Ron's behavior. "You just acted like a girl just then," she pointed out.  
  
Ron sighed heavily and planted a fist on her hip jauntily. "Well, KP, if you've got it, you might as well use it," she replied resignedly. "I'll just be glad to get back into my own body."  
  
"Uh-huh," Rufus agreed with a firm nod of his head. "You go girl!" Ron gave Rufus an irritated scowl, but decided against saying anything.  
  
"Honored guests, shall we see tournament?" the Guide prompted. "Remember, touch nothing."  
  
"So why are we watching this, KP? Shouldn't we be tracking down Monkey Fist?" Ron asked as they followed the Guide to the tournament grounds.  
  
Kim paused nervously for a second before answering. "Well, Nana told me that she'd met an Amazon when she was around my age and I'm curious about the hype. Besides, this is the village where the Talisman is supposed to be and so far we haven't seen any sign of Monkey Fist."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Ron informed Kim solemnly with the weight of tradition solidly behind her.  
  
"But satisfaction brought it back," Kim retorted out of habit. She smiled, pleased at the fact that Ron was feeling up to bantering with her again. It felt good to have their old dynamic back.  
  
"Woo-hoo! Buffet!" Rufus shouted as he leapt off Ron's shoulder and made a beeline for a table laden with food. With frantic speed, the naked mole rat scaled the table and began stuffing a variety of foods into its mouth.  
  
{It's a rat!} a petite woman with flowing raven hair yelled as she pointed a heavy staff at Rufus. With vicious speed, she swung her staff, missing Rufus by a scant inch. Rufus screamed in fear as he ran back and forth across the table, barely dodging death as the furious girl swung her staff repeatedly, trying to squash Rufus and decidedly ruining the feast.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ron yelled furiously as she charged the Amazon girl. Ron grabbed hold of the staff, wrestling for control of the weapon.  
  
{Let go!} the girl snarled as she wrenched the staff around trying to shake Ron off. Ron doggedly held on and let out a relieved sigh as she saw Rufus jump into Kim's waiting hands out of the corner of her eye. Her relief was short lived as the Amazon swung the staff around nearly pulling Ron off her feet.  
  
Ron scrambled to get her feet back under her, still holding onto the weapon, too afraid of the livid girl across from her to let go. Slowly, but surely the Amazon was overpowering Ron and it was only a matter of time before Ron lost. Ron was certain that if she let go she would now be on the receiving end of the punishment the Amazon was so intent on dealing out. In desperation, Ron hauled off with a short kick to the other girl's shin.  
  
The Amazon swore viciously, releasing the staff and hopped backwards on her good leg as she rubbed her hands over the spot Ron had kicked. Her reflexive actions carried her up against a wall and dislodged a shelf, sending a flurry of pottery crashing down on her head. When the dust had settled everyone could see the girl lying unconscious among the pottery shards.  
  
"He... he is won," the Jusenkyo Guide stated fearfully. All eyes immediately turned on Ron who had retrieved Rufus from Kim and firmly placed the naked mole rat back into her pocket.  
  
"Here's your water, lady," Plum said as she pushed her way through the crowd carrying a large brass kettle, steam wafting from the spout. The six year old paused in shock at the sight of the unconscious girl. "OH, NO!" Plum cried. "What happened to Lo Shin?!"  
  
The Jusenkyo Guide grabbed Ron's hand and tried to drag her away. "Must leave Mr. Customer! When Amazon defeated by outsider woman, Amazon must hunt and kill!"  
  
Ron slipped her hand from the Guide's grasp. "I can't leave her there like that," she stated firmly. "Besides I'm a guy." Ron picked her way daintily among the broken jars and cleared the pieces off the fallen Amazon. She cautiously inspected the back of the girl's head and found a couple of bumps, but luckily no blood or broken skin.  
  
"Very bad," the Guide moaned as he held his head in his hands. "Is very bad."  
  
"It's no big," Kim said as she retrieved the kettle from Plum. Ron had lifted Lo Shin clear from the pile of pottery and settled her against the ground.  
  
Lo Shin blearily opened her eyes and let loose an angry yell as she caught sight of the foreign girl hovering over her.  
  
"Hey, stop struggling," Ron said gently as she grabbed the kettle Kim had brought over to her. "I know you have to kill foreign girls, but it's okay 'cause I'm a guy." With that Ron poured the hot water over her head and felt the strange/familiar sensations of the transformation. He shrugged his shoulders adjusting the fit of his mission shirt. "See," Ron said as he smiled reassuringly at the Amazon.  
  
Lo Shin sat up quickly and ran her hands over Ron's now masculine chest. Ron blushed a little at the liberties the girl was taking, but considered a couple of touches now were better than a whack with a staff later. Lo Shin finally finished her inspection and looked at Ron thoughtfully, nodding her head ever so slowly. He smiled back her somewhat nervously hoping that the Amazon was now satisfied that he wasn't a girl.  
  
"Husband," Lo Shin breathed happily, as she threw her arms around Ron's neck and planted a deep kiss on his shocked lips.  
  
"This why I say 'touch nothing,'" the Jusenkyo Guide sighed in resigned exasperation.  
  
Next: ENGAGED?! Lotion the fiancé  
  
A/N: Yay! Reviews! I just like to throw them up in the air and let them rain down upon my head. ^_^; just kidding, mostly. Thanks to everyone who posted reviews, encouragements and/or opinions.  
  
I was originally planning to have Monkey Fist accidentally fight and defeat an Amazon, but I found his character too dignified for that. Now Ron on the other hand...  
  
And for those that were wondering... Yes, the Jusenkyo Guide really has a daughter! It's all explained in the Saffron saga of the Ranma 1/2 manga, probably not due for US release for a good long time yet. 


	4. Chapter 4: ENGAGED! Lotion the Fiancé?

Ron 1/2 By Parareru  
  
Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. (Who had better keep producing the show until we have as many seasons as the Simpsons.) Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. SO to repeat I own neither of these.  
  
{ } denotes Chinese speech  
  
Chapter 4: ENGAGED?! Lotion the Fiancé  
  
"Husband," Lo Shin breathed happily, as she threw her arms around Ron's neck and planted a deep kiss on his shocked lips.  
  
Kim could only watch in shock as Lo Shin firmly grasped Ron, pulling him tighter against her body. Kim blinked several times to make sure she was really seeing this. Ron. Kissing a girl. And not just any kiss. A really deep and passionate one. If the girl's tongue went any deeper down Ron's throat she'd be tasting the chimerito he ate before coming to China. Abruptly, Kim's confusion was supplanted by another emotion. Anger.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Kim demanded as she forcibly separated Ron from Lo Shin.  
  
"Is Amazon law," the Jusenkyo Guide explained. "If Amazon defeated by man, Amazon must then make man her husband."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron and Kim blurted out in unison before they turned to stare at Lo Shin, who was eyeing Ron in a somewhat predatory manner.  
  
Kim suddenly grabbed the Jusenkyo Guide by the collar and shook him bodily. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" she demanded.  
  
"Ms. Customer did not ask?" the Jusenkyo Guide said weakly.  
  
{What is going on here?} Perfume asked as she hobbled through the crowd. Slowly, she assessed the situation, Lo Shin, the broken pottery, the foreigners and the Jusenkyo Guide and sighed heavily. {One of these days, we should just fill in those damn springs,} she muttered to herself. Perfume stared intently at Ron and then nodded gravely.  
  
"All of you, come. We have much to discuss," Perfume ordered as she hopped on her staff back to her cottage.  
  
Kim, Ron, Lo Shin, Plum and the Jusenkyo Guide dutifully followed Perfume, Lo Shin clinging to Ron's arm happily. For his part, Ron kept cast nervous glances at Kim who seemed torn between glaring at Ron, Lo Shin and the Guide, while the Jusenkyo Guide, who was used to this sort of treatment, just chalked it up to another day in his line of work.  
  
"Ron," Kim hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you have to let her hang all over you like that? It's obvious that this girl is a tramp. You don't know anything about her. Who knows what she..."  
  
"I understand every word you're saying," Lo Shin interrupted in slightly accented English. "Insulting me can be very dangerous," she warned as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Bring it on," Kim challenged hotly.  
  
"Wait!" the Jusenkyo Guide shouted. "Must not fight."  
  
"He's right, Kim," Ron sighed before Kim could argue further. "Look at where it got me."  
  
"I'm sure in time you will come to love our village," Lo Shin promised, smiling brightly at Ron.  
  
"Does it have a Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"What is 'Bueno Nacho?'" Lo Shin asked curiously.  
  
"See. Hate it already," Ron said flatly with a dejected slump of his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. You are NOT staying here," Kim reassured him as she continued to glare at Lo Shin.  
  
"Is it Korean?" Lo Shin asked, still puzzling over the unfamiliar words. "There was a Na Cho who passed through the village several months ago. I believe she was Korean."  
  
"Never mind," Ron sighed as Perfume ducked into her cottage. "We're here. Wherever here is."  
  
"Sit down," Perfume ordered as everyone filed into her cottage. "And mind the pottery, it's irreplaceable." Once everyone had found a seat, Perfume leisurely studied the two foreigners. Her trained eyes could detect the faint tinge of Jusenkyo magic infusing the boy's aura. A vague suspicion formed in the matriarch's mind as she continued to study the boy. There was another mark upon him, nearly as old as Jusenkyo's.  
  
"Why have you come to the Village of the Chinese Amazons?" Perfume asked.  
  
Ron and Kim looked at each other and Ron deferred to Kim with a small shrug. "We're looking for this man," Kim said as she pulled out her Kimmunicator and a holographic image of Monkey Fist appeared. "We received word that he was looking for some sort of Monkey Talisman and that he'd be coming here."  
  
Perfume chuckled dryly at the image of Monkey Fist. "Monkey Fist indeed. I have seen him."  
  
"What?! Then he's been here already!" Ron cried. "Does he have the Mystical Monkey Talisman?"  
  
"You are nearly as impatient as he was," Perfume commented as she flicked a gnarled finger at the hologram. "At least you have the good sense not to manhandle a helpless old woman."  
  
"Does he have the Talisman?" Kim asked intently.  
  
Perfume cast an irritated a look at Kim. "No, he does not," she answered. "The Talisman is no longer in the village."  
  
"Wade was wrong?!" Ron gasped in shock. "Wade's never wrong!"  
  
"What exactly did this 'Wade' tell you?" Lo Shin asked quietly.  
  
"He said the Talisman had something to do with the Village of Chinese Amazons," Kim replied and then scowled once she realized whom she had answered.  
  
"Then he was not completely wrong," Perfume chuckled. "One of our matriarchs is away on business. With her she took several artifacts that she is charged with safeguarding. She is the one you seek."  
  
"Where is this matriarch now," Kim asked.  
  
"Khu Lon is in Japan aiding Xian Pu in securing her husband," Perfume explained. "She's had little success as yet, but it is only a matter of time."  
  
"I guess we need to head to Japan then," Kim said as she threw a smug smile at Lo Shin.  
  
"Cologne? Shampoo?" Ron shook his head in wonder. "And people say that Stoppable is a weird name." From the corner of his eye he could see Kim make a small patting gesture, motioning him to be quiet. Dutifully, he heeded Kim's instruction and shut his mouth with a slightly sheepish grin.  
  
"You are a mystery, boy," Perfume commented as she stepped closer to Ron.  
  
"Oh, I'm nobody important," Ron said humbly. "Nothing mysterious about me at all."  
  
"Who are you?" Perfume asked as she stared intently at Ron.  
  
"The name's Ron Stoppable. Pleased to meet ya," Ron answered. He looked down at his arm where Lo Shin still clung contentedly. "I think," he added slowly with a frown.  
  
"Who are you?" Perfume repeated as she leaned closer.  
  
"I'm the sidekick to Kim Possible. You know, 'she can do anything.' Anyhoo, I'm the distraction while Kim handles the villain," Ron said with a hesitant grin.  
  
"Who are you?" Perfume repeated again, punctuating every word as she leaned even closer to Ron, her wide eyes compelling him to tell her what she wanted.  
  
Ron swallowed heavily and gave Kim a nervous look. "I'm Ron Stoppable, granted the Mystical Monkey Power before the Jade Monkeys were destroyed. I've faced Monkey Fist, my arch foe, several times afterwards. In our last battle I fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl." Perfume nodded, finally satisfied with his answer.  
  
"Lo Shin, he would make a fine addition to our village, but I am afraid that I can not bind him to our laws," Perfume said sadly.  
  
"Why not?" Lo Shin pleaded as she finally released her hold on Ron's arm. "The Marriage Law has precedence over any foreign laws."  
  
"The Prophecy," the matriarch said simply. "And there is one law older than the marriage law. Allow no harm to come to the village."  
  
Perfume pulled small, leather wrapped bundle from a large ornate trunk in the corner of her home. Carefully, she unwrapped the leather covering to reveal a small scrap of parchment and picked it up gingerly to read the text.  
  
"The Monkey Master will come from the cursed spring,  
a woman of living flame will walk at his side.  
The powers of destruction march with him,  
hinder him not my sisters for he spells our doom.  
Bind him to our laws at your own peril,  
For his destiny will free his hand."  
  
"That is the only fragment of the Prophecy we possess," Perfume explained. "The rest has been lost to the ravages of time."  
  
"So if Ron's the monkey master, then I'm the living flame?" Kim asked incredulously. "Who came up with this stuff?"  
  
"This was passed down by the founders of the Chinese Amazons; their word is our oldest law. We cannot go against them."  
  
"Does the Prophecy specifically say that he cannot marry me?" Lo Shin asked.  
  
Perfume pondered the question for a few second and slowly shook her head. "No child, the Prophecy only states that we cannot force him. To do so would invite our doom."  
  
"Then I will need to make him choose me," Lo Shin stated firmly.  
  
"What?" everyone asked as they stared at the young Amazon in shock.  
  
"The Prophecy says that we can't coerce him. It doesn't say that he can't choose me freely."  
  
"You do have a point," Perfume conceded. "But it will be a long and difficult path. Are you willing to try to win this boy's love, Lo Shin?"  
  
Lo Shin nodded seriously. "I am, Matriarch."  
  
"Wait!" Kim interrupted and pointed to Ron and herself. "WE can't stay. WE have to go to Japan and stop Monkey Fist from getting his hands on the Talisman."  
  
"Then I will go with you," Lo Shin declared.  
  
***  
  
"Couldn't Wade score us a ride to Japan?" Ron complained as the three teens trudged down the path. "One of those GJ hoverjets would be nice. I'd even be willing to ride with Will, provided he brought us a grande sized chimerito combo."  
  
"Naco?" Rufus said as he popped out of Ron's pocket and looked around hopefully.  
  
"Sorry, buddy," Ron said with an apologetic pat on Rufus' head. "No nacos yet." Rufus pouted until he caught sight of Lo Shin upon which he settled for blowing a raspberry in her direction.  
  
"Wade already set up a ride to get us across the Sea of the East," Kim said. "Besides, I think a GJ hoverjet would sorta tweak the Chinese government."  
  
"Politics," Ron groaned. "I miss Bueno Nacho."  
  
"What is that, Ron?" Lo Shin asked as she pointed at Rufus. "And why does it live in your pocket?"  
  
"This is Rufus," Ron said as he held Rufus in his palm. "He's my pet naked mole rat." Rufus glared suspiciously at Lo Shin and turned his face away with an indignant sniff.  
  
"You remember Rufus, you tried squashing him with your staff," Kim said acidly. "That's what started this whole mess."  
  
"Oh. My apologies, Rufus," Lo Shin said as she bowed contritely. Rufus ignored Lo Shin and climbed back into Ron's pocket, grumbling disconsolately.  
  
As they walked Kim took the opportunity to study their new companion. Lo Shin stood about a head shorter than Ron, Kim felt some satisfaction that she at least had the advantage in height. Her waist-length hair was the purest black that Kim had ever seen, in the sun it shone with a faint bluish highlight. She carried her heavy staff confidently, moving with the grace that could only come from long years of practice. Lo Shin had to have a tremendous amount of strength in her slim arms to swing her staff as quickly as she had. Kim had to admit that Lo Shin carried herself with confidence, every inch the Amazon warrior. The Amazon warrior they were stuck traveling with to Japan.  
  
"Why are you coming with us?" Kim finally asked Lo Shin.  
  
"I follow him," Lo Shin answered with a shrug as she pointed at Ron. "I love him."  
  
"Oh, come off it!" Kim yelled angrily. "Just because Ron beat you in a fight, by some fluke, that's no reason to fall in love!"  
  
"I learned everything I need to in that fight now that I've met Rufus," Lo Shin stated. "He defends those he loves and he doesn't give up and he has a kind, caring soul. What more does a woman need?"  
  
"I already know all that," Kim said softly to herself as she glanced at Ron. Kim blinked rapidly, her eyes suddenly blurring with tears. She shook her head and swiped her sleeve across her eyes thinking that some dust must have gotten in her eye. As Kim studied Ron, she couldn't help wondering if it was possible that Ron could end up falling for Lo Shin.  
  
Next: Hello, Nerima. Here's Ron  
  
A/N: Thanks for Reading!  
  
Yes, it has been a week since my last update. I can only advise patience. Good things come to those who wait and all that. Don't fret, I'll be working on this and my other fic concordantly. Updates should be weekly. Unfortunately, my mundane existence must intrude upon my passion for writing.  
  
Sorry if you're disappointed about my squeezing Ron out of the marriage law, but Lo Shin is still one determined girl even without the law backing her up. Besides, can Ron resist a girl fawning over him? Who seems to love him for him and not some law? Therein lies the question. It's all about character!  
  
Yes, Na Cho can actually be a Korean name. Seriously. Though if anyone in this day and age is seriously considering giving their newborn daughter that name then they need to get their head examined. Fortunately, I can't name my unborn daughter that. ;P  
  
A couple of things to point out. Yes, I know that Kim could have jumped into the spring of Drowned Girl to fish Ron out, but I'd like to think that the Jusenkyo magic is a little unpredictable. It seems whoever gets doused with the Spring water is doomed to lead an 'interesting' life. Hence Ranma has all his adventures. And now Ron will too.  
  
As for Ron going back to get a cure... Again, while Ranma doesn't have the means of travel that Ron and Kim do, doesn't it seem like every time he goes back to Jusenkyo something is conveniently wrong. Probably Jusenkyo's magic at work. ^_^ Don't worry, you'll see Ron find out about the Spring of Drowned Man. Oops, you mean the Guide didn't tell him. 


	5. Chapter 5: Hello Nerima  Here's Ron

Ron 1/2 By Parareru  
  
Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. (Who had better keep producing the show until we have as many seasons as the Simpsons.) Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. SO to repeat I own neither of these.  
  
{ } denotes Chinese speech [ ] denotes Japanese speech  
  
Chapter 5: Hello, Nerima. Here's Ron  
  
"FINALLY!" Ron cheered with a fist thrust triumphantly into the air. "Civilization at LAST!"  
  
"Booyah!" Rufus agreed as he hungrily rubbed his belly.  
  
Ron, Kim and Lo Shin were standing in front a building shaped like a giant sombrero. Even though the sign was written in Japanese, the smell coming from the open door was unmistakable. They had arrived at Bueno Nacho. Ron barreled into the building without even a backwards glance, coming to a stop at the empty counter.  
  
"Three chimerito combos, grande sized!" Ron ordered, pointing urgently at the menu board and then gasped in blissful surprise. "They even have the five alarm sauce," he cried joyfully as picked up handfuls of the little yellow packets and rapidly filled his pockets. "I've died and gone to heaven."  
  
"This is Bueno Nacho?" Lo Shin asked Kim as she curiously looked around at the Mexican themed restaurant. "It doesn't look Korean."  
  
Kim ignored Lo Shin's comments and perused the menu. "One burrito combo, please," she ordered, following Ron's example by pointing to the menu board.  
  
"Did Ron not order for us already?" Lo Shin asked as she looked dubiously at the menu and the ecstatic blonde.  
  
"You've obviously never seen Ron eat," Kim snorted in amusement. "Three grande size combos is just an appetizer for him and Rufus."  
  
"What is good here?" Lo Shin asked as she continued staring at the menu boards in confusion. "I'm not familiar with this food."  
  
Kim smiled broadly as an impish thought coalesced in her mind. "Try the naco," she suggested. "It was Ron's invention."  
  
"Thank you," Lo Shin said gratefully to Kim and turned to order. [One naco and one water, please.]  
  
The cashier carefully measured the diminutive girl standing in front of him. [Are you sure about that?] he asked slowly.  
  
Lo Shin nodded vigorously. "One naco and one water, please," she repeated in English, wondering if her Japanese was rusty.  
  
The cashier shrugged phlegmatically and filled the three teens' orders, handing a heavily laden tray to Ron and a more reasonable tray to both Kim and Lo Shin. Ron happily bounced from the counter to an open booth and tore into the first bundle. He sighed in satisfaction upon seeing the elegantly wrapped meal. Rufus hopped up onto to the table his claws twitching with anticipation.  
  
"Rufus, we have arrived," Ron said just before both he and his pet dove into the meal ravenously. Kim rolled her eyes as she sat across from Ron, careful not to let any part of her meal enter the 'kill zone,' while Lo Shin watched the scene with wide eyed fascination. Mutely, Lo Shin sat down next to Kim, her wondering gaze going from an amused Kim to the eating Ron and Rufus.  
  
"Hey, naco," Ron commented approvingly when he paused for breath. He flashed Lo Shin a thumbs up. "Inspired choice."  
  
"Th-Thank you," Lo Shin replied, still equally horrified and fascinated by what she had just witnessed. "Kim told me it was your invention."  
  
Ron nodded as he slurped some nacho cheese off the wrapper. "Yup. Combine a taco with some nacho and you have the famous Stoppable Naco. Trademarked by Bueno Nacho of course."  
  
"I'm sure I will enjoy it," Lo Shin said with a hesitant smile as she unwrapped her meal. Soon the naco lay before her in all its glory and she blinked at the artery clogging mass cooling on her plate. "Do people really eat this?" she asked Kim plaintively.  
  
"Yup," Kim smirked as she took a sip of her soda. "Dig in."  
  
Lo Shin valiantly scooped some naco into her mouth and frowned at the unfamiliar texture. She took another few bites before screwing her face up into a grimace. It wasn't the salsa, she'd certainly had far spicier fare in the village. It wasn't the chips, the crunching was actually quite satisfying. It wasn't even the heavy mass of cheese and grease, unfamiliar, but something she could get used to. It was a combination of all those factors, an unholy fusion of tastes that assaulted her taste buds and left her begging for mercy. She would have liked nothing more than to spit it out, but could not do so with Ron sitting across from her looking at her expectantly. Lo Shin bravely swallowed and washed it down with a hearty swig of her water.  
  
"It's very good," Lo Shin lied as she pushed her tray away from her slightly. "I just don't have much of an appetite today."  
  
In a flash Rufus stood expectantly in front of her tray. "Mine?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Lo Shin pushed the tray towards Rufus in answer. The grateful naked mole rat promptly dove into the naco, swimming through the cheese as he ate contentedly. After a few seconds, Rufus sat on the empty plate and let out a loud and satisfied belch.  
  
"I hear ya, buddy," Ron agreed as he sat back in the booth. They had returned to Bueno Nacho. Finally, things were starting to look up.  
  
***  
  
Under the cover of darkness, Monkey Fist crept stealthily through the window into the storeroom at the rear of the Nekohanten. Thanks to the matriarch, he only needed to comb over a country the size of California, but it was still a tremendous amount of ground to cover. Monkey Fist immediately discounted the numerous temples and shrines that littered the country. No, where a Chinese Amazon went, trouble followed. He zeroed in on the reports of strange disturbances that plagued the country, especially in Tokyo. It had taken a lot of effort to narrow down the search, especially after some false leads in Tomobiki, Juuban and the Nekomi Technical Institute.  
  
Monkey Fist paused, his mind searching. This close he could feel the enticing pull of the Talisman, its siren's call promising power untold. It was maddening, to be this close, yet so far. He took a step forward, closer to his destiny.  
  
{Xian Pu? What are you doing in my room?} Monkey Fist froze at the sound of the voice behind him. His hand slipped inside his gi to grab a brace of shuriken.  
  
{You've finally given up on, Ranma,} the voice continued. Monkey Fist heard the sound of rustling and could see someone rising from a pallet in the corner.  
  
{Oh, Xian Pu! You've made me so happy!} the boy shouted before grabbing hold of Monkey Fist.  
  
Monkey Fist reeled in shock the moment the boy grabbed him in a loving embrace. "Get off of me, you DOLT!" he roared as he shook off the boy. He dropped into a fighting crouch ready for an attack.  
  
Mousse, the master of hidden weapons, picked himself off the floor and put his glasses on. Carefully, he peered through the gloom of night at the other person in his room. [You're not Shampoo!] he declared angrily.  
  
[You're a perceptive one, aren't you,] Monkey Fist stated dryly, still wary of an attack.  
  
Mousse stood there quivering in barely suppressed anger. [What are you doing in my room, you PERVERT!] he bellowed as a barrage of weapons leapt out of thin air at the intruder.  
  
Monkey Fist yelped in shock at the mass of blades, chains and rope that wrapped around him. He fell to the ground in a tangled heap and struggled against his bonds as the boy advanced upon him. Dammit, no one so young should have been able to master the hidden weapons technique to that degree! If he could only have a few minutes, he'd be able to get free and deal with this unexpected foe.  
  
[Get OUT!] Mousse roared as he hauled off with a mighty kick that sent the intruder sailing into the night sky  
  
***  
  
"Now where's this Nekohanten?" Ron said as he puzzled over the map of Nerima. The sun had long since set by the time the three travelers finally left the comforts of Bueno Nacho. Compounding the problem was the fact that the oversized map Ron was poring over was written in Japanese, a language that he had little knowledge of. "You know street signs are a lot harder to read at night," he observed.  
  
"We wouldn't have this problem if you and Rufus hadn't ordered every single item on the menu," Kim snapped as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, can you get us a GPS lock on our location?"  
  
"Ron's navigating again I see," Wade replied with a knowing smile. "Good news. It looks like you're only a couple of blocks from the Nekohanten. Just take a right at the end of the street and you're there."  
  
"You rock, Wade," Kim said as she stowed the Kimmunicator in her pouch.  
  
"I could have told you that," Ron muttered as he worked on folding the map. In the distance, they could hear some shouting as a stray breeze blew the map to wrap around Ron. As Ron struggled with the suddenly stubborn mass of paper, a pigtailed youth dashed around the corner looking as if death were right on his heels.  
  
[I ain't gonna eat your cookies, Akane!] Ranma yelled over his shoulder and nimbly ducked under the flying snack goods.  
  
[Ranma! Get back here!] Akane hollered as she rounded the corner and tossed another barrage of cookies. Ranma leapt over a paper wrapped pedestrian and turned to stick his tongue out at his irate fiancé.  
  
[Nyah, nyah, missed me,] Ranma taunted.  
  
[An opening!] Akane cried as she let loose with another round of cookies.  
  
"Finally!" Ron exclaimed as his head popped out from the tangled confines of the map, just in time for a cookie to fly into his open mouth. Instinctively, he chewed and swallowed as Ranma looked on in horror. "Let's g..." Ron's voice trailed off in a pained gurgle as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"RON!" Kim and Lo Shin shrieked in unison as Ron fell. Instantly, they were at Ron's side, trying to revive him.  
  
[See,] Ranma said as Akane caught up with him and gasped at the sight of the blond stranger lying on the ground with incriminating cookie crumbs on his lips. [I told you that you needed more practice.]  
  
Next: Same old same old at the Tendo Dojo  
  
A/N: Thanks for Reading!  
  
Now who here thought it was evil of Kim to tell Lo Shin to order the naco?  
  
Sorry for those rooting for Monkey Fist to win against Mousse, but I figured he'd have no way of knowing that Mousse was a master of Hidden Weapons. He was surprised this time around, but Monty is a smart monkey so he won't be caught by the same trick twice. Also, my apologies that Monkey Fist is only making cameos so far, but don't worry, he'll appear with a vengeance in another couple chapters. If he'd just sit down and negotiate his contract with me like a reasonable monkey... ^_^  
  
I was going to make this chapter a little longer, but with the scheduled downtime slated for tonight (01-31-2004), I wanted to get this installment in. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up by mid week, but don't hold me to that.  
  
Oh and Tomobiki is where Urusei Yatsura takes place, Juuban is where Sailor Moon lives and the Nekomi Technical Institute is where Keiichi Morisato goes to school with Belldandy. 


	6. Chapter 6: Quiet Day at the Tendo Dojo

Ron 1/2 By Parareru  
  
Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. (Who had better keep producing the show until we have as many seasons as the Simpsons.) Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. SO to repeat I own neither of these.  
  
{ } denotes Chinese speech [ ] denotes Japanese speech  
  
Chapter 6: Quiet Day at the Tendo Dojo  
  
"Ugh. What hit me?" Ron groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking several times at the light. He slowly moved his head and was surprised to see he wasn't lying in the streets of Nerima. Instead, it appeared that he was lying on a futon in someone's home. Cautiously Ron pushed himself up onto his elbows as a woman wearing an apron entered the room.  
  
"Oh, you're up," the woman said with a warm smile.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Ron answered warily. "Excuse me, but do I know you?"  
  
"My name's Kasumi Tendo," Kasumi replied. "If you're up for it we can go down to see your friends."  
  
"Sure. By the way, I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable," Ron said with a shrug as he rose to his feet. "Your English is very good, Kasumi."  
  
"Thank you," Kasumi said as they walked down a set of stairs. "It's been a while since I've had a chance to practice."  
  
"Ron!" Kim exclaimed as he walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"  
  
He sighed heavily as he sat down between Kim and Lo Shin. "Fine, now. But did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?"  
  
Ron's comment earned a snort of amusement from a familiar pigtailed youth. "That's Akane's cooking alright."  
  
"Baka," the shorthaired girl next to him snapped as she whapped him across the back of the head.  
  
Ron looked curiously at all the unfamiliar faces and sent Kim a pleading look.  
  
"That's Mr. Soun Tendo, his daughters Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane, Ranma Saotome and his parents, Genma and Nodoka," Kim said with a reassuring smile as she pointed to each member of the Tendo household in turn.  
  
"H-hi, I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron said as he inclined his head slightly in greeting as Rufus popped out of his pocket and waved at the assembled group. "And this is Rufus."  
  
"What is that?" Akane asked. "It looks like a-"  
  
"DON'T!" Ron warned as Rufus' face screwed up in indignation. "Just don't. He hates it when people call him that. Rufus is my pet naked mole rat."  
  
"Hey, at least it ain't a pig," Ranma observed.  
  
"So what brings the famous Kim Possible to Japan?" Nabiki asked curiously, as she looked over the teen hero. "In the company of a Chinese Amazon, no less."  
  
"We were looking for the Nekohanten and Khu Lon," Kim replied. "We're trying to prevent an enemy of ours from getting his hands on a Talisman."  
  
"Someone's stupid enough to try to steal from the old ghoul?" Ranma snorted in derision. "Good luck."  
  
"You know her?" Ron asked.  
  
"You could say that," Ranma replied as a bell rang and Kasumi excused herself to answer the door. Ranma's eyes narrowed in thought as he studied Lo Shin. "You're not related to her by chance?"  
  
"No," Lo Shin responded with a shake of her head. "No relation at all."  
  
"So why are you here?" Nabiki asked again, this time directing her question to Lo Shin. "The only reason an Amazon leaves the village is to fulfill the marriage law or the kiss of death."  
  
"I am going to marry, Ron," Lo Shin shrugged as Ron winced. "But he was not bound by our law so I need to make him fall in love with me the other way."  
  
"How'd you get outta that?" Ranma asked Ron enviously with a touch of respect in his eyes.  
  
"Some prophecy that if they tried to force the law on me I'd end up destroying the village," Ron replied as he ignored Lo Shin's adoring gaze.  
  
"Hmmm, I wish there was a prophecy like that about me," Ranma mused.  
  
[Ranma, there's a woman here to see you,] Kasumi said as she returned, the visitor following behind her and everyone glanced at the new arrival. The woman wore a large, flowing robe with the hood hiding her face in its shadows and carried a bundle slung over her shoulder. The stranger scanned the room and gave a surprised gasp as her gaze fell upon a familiar face.  
  
"Ranma," Akane growled suspiciously, glaring at her fiancé.  
  
"I don't know who she can be," Ranma blurted defensively. "I'm pretty sure I've never met her before."  
  
The woman pulled back her hood to reveal a slim girl with shoulder length black hair. [Greetings Saotome-san, Tendo-san. I am Yori Hoshino] she said as she bowed.  
  
Ron turned in surprise at the familiar voice as his eyes widened. "Y- Y-Yori," he stuttered in shock as he pointed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ron," Kim and Lo Shin growled in unison, mimicking Akane's tone as the two girls fixed him with a dangerous glare. "How do you know this girl?"  
  
"Greetings, Ron-san," Yori said as she graced the stunned Ron with a warm smile. "I must speak with both you and Ranma Saotome in private."  
  
Akane, Kim and Lo Shin stared suspiciously at the girl as Ron rose to his feet and Ranma followed suit.  
  
"Don't worry, KP," Ron assured his best friend. "I met Yori the last time I was in Japan. It has something to do with Monkey Fist. Trust me."  
  
Kim nodded slowly, trusting Ron, but not sure what to make of this new arrival. "We're going to talk about this later," she vowed, her green eyes flashing in irritation.  
  
[May we have use of your dojo, Tendo-san?] Yori asked humbly.  
  
[Of course, Hoshino-san,] Soun replied. [However, why the need for privacy?]  
  
"It is a matter of honor," Yori said, ending the matter. "I must also ask that upon the honor of your houses none of you listen in on our conversations."  
  
"So what are you doing here, Yori?" Ron asked again once they were safely in the dojo.  
  
"First, allow me to finish my business with Ranma, Ron-san," Yori requested as she knelt, reached into the voluminous folds of her robe and pulled out a large envelope to hand to Ranma. "This is for you. If you don't mind I'll continue in English as this concerns Ron as well."  
  
Ranma nodded his agreement as he opened the envelope and pulled out a sheaf of papers. "What... But this is..."  
  
"It is an offer of a scholarship to Yamanochi's new college level program," Yori explained. "We understand that you still need to complete your studies at Furinkan High and have made arrangements for you to join us upon your graduation."  
  
"B-but why me?" Ranma asked. "I was never much of a student."  
  
Yori smiled serenely. "Yamanochi is no ordinary high school and college. It is also a secret ninja school. We would be honored to have the heir of the Umisen-ken join us."  
  
"The offer is tempting," Ranma said regretfully as he handed the papers back to Yori. "But I am the heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't join your school."  
  
"We are not asking that you renounce the Anything Goes School," Yori replied, making no move to take the envelope. "We would just like to have you study at our school for four years and perhaps teach some of your techniques to the masters. It may even be that we will have something to teach you as well."  
  
"I'll have to think about that," Ranma said slowly as he flipped through the papers again. "I mean, what about the dojo and Akane?"  
  
"Yamanochi will also accommodate a wife, but not a fiancé," Yori said pointedly while Ranma considered his future. Truth be told, he had worried a little about college with his grades and his father's penchant for spending money. It looked like Yamanochi was offering everything he had hoped for without any strings attached.  
  
While Ranma perused the informational brochures Yori turned to Ron and smiled brightly as she took hold of Ron's hand. "I have missed you, Ron-san," she said in a low voice, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Uh, is that the only reason you wanted to see me in private?" Ron panicked, looking around to make sure that Kim or Lo Shin weren't anywhere around.  
  
Yori hid a laugh behind her free hand, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "You have not changed at all, Ron-san," she said as she squeezed Ron's hand affectionately.  
  
"I've, uh, missed you too," Ron finally admitted with a tentative smile. "So how's Master Sensei?"  
  
"Master Sensei is well," Yori answered. "In fact, once I had completed my task with Ranma Saotome I was to find you. Perhaps, destiny is at work here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked in curiosity.  
  
"Master Sensei knows about your quest for the Mystical Monkey Talisman," Yori said as she unwrapped the bundle she had slung over her shoulder. "He felt that you will need this."  
  
Ron looked at the elegantly lacquered case and flipped open the lid, knowing what rested inside. He paused at the cool glint of metal that greeted his sight, the familiar hum that was for his ears alone. Ron reached a trembling hand into the case and grasped the handle that seemed as if it had been forged for his grip alone. The Lotus Blade.  
  
"It was to have been our betrothal gift," Yori said quietly as she studied Ron's face.  
  
"What?!" Ron cried, broken out of his reverie. "Betrothal? As in engagement?"  
  
"Yes, Ron-san," Yori said with a nod. "The masters of Yamanochi felt that the heir to the Mystical Monkey Power should be brought completely into the Yamanochi School. As the top female student I was asked if I would accept this honor."  
  
"A-and did you?" Ron asked with a sinking feeling.  
  
"Of course, Ron-san," Yori responded and placed a gentle kiss on Ron's cheek as he let out a disbelieving groan. "It has been written that the master of the Lotus Blade will marry a woman of great ability and prowess. To that end every woman who passes through the gates of Yamanochi train to someday be worthy of you, Ron-san."  
  
"Wait!" Ron protested. "Don't I get a say in this?"  
  
"It is a matter of destiny," Yori replied. "So it has been written and so it shall be."  
  
"Destiny again?!" Ron groaned and slapped his face in frustration, wincing as the hilt of the Lotus Blade smacked against his forehead. It seemed destiny was content to pull him out of one engagement just to land him in another.  
  
"This seems a little familiar," Ranma chuckled wryly as he stood up. "If you're finished?"  
  
Yori nodded. "Yes, let's rejoin the others."  
  
Ron followed behind the two Japanese youths, still somewhat shell- shocked by the news Yori had dropped in his lap. He looked down at the Lotus Blade, willed it to change into something less conspicuous and smiled at the resultant amulet. Stylish, yet not entirely out of place around his neck.  
  
"So?" Kim prompted once Ron had returned.  
  
"Tell everything," Lo Shin said fiercely, casting suspicious glances at Yori.  
  
"Well, it was about the quest," Ron began nervously as he fidgeted under his companions' glare. "Andapparentlyyorisaysshesengagedtomenow."  
  
Kim blinked at Ron's incomprehensible mumble. "Say that again?"  
  
Ron cringed and fearfully said, "Yori says she's engaged to me now."  
  
"What did you do with her?!" Kim demanded angrily as she grabbed Ron's shirt in her hands and pulled the blond close enough for him to see the vein pulsing in her forehead.  
  
"Ab-absolutely nothing, Kim," Ron babbled. "It's something about destiny and the Talisman and the Monkey Power. I swear."  
  
"Yup, this definitely seems familiar," Ranma commented with a chuckle as he watched the scene unfold before him.  
  
"You. Quiet." Kim ordered, not taking her attention off Ron for a second.  
  
"Would anyone like something to drink?" Kasumi suggested sweetly as she entered with a tray laden with drinks.  
  
"Let me help you with that, Kasumi," Akane said, taking the tray from her eldest sister. As she turned to place the tray on the table, her foot caught the edge of a cushion. Akane squawked in alarm as she stumbled and lost control of the tray, dumping the contents on Ron.  
  
"Great," Ron scowled as she wiped the water from her eyes. "Had a feeling something like that was coming."  
  
Ranma stared in surprise at Ron's transformation and quickly looked at the three girls around him... her. His face contorted as curious leaking noises came from his lips and he quivered with suppressed emotion. The Tendos and Saotomes looked at Ranma worriedly as he wrapped his hands around his stomach, wondering if somehow he had eaten something that Akane had cooked.  
  
"Bwah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah," Ranma finally burst out in explosive laughter while pointing at the female Ron. He was laughing so hard that tears streamed from his eyes. Ranma paused, nearly gaining control of himself until he caught sight of the three girls glaring at each other in silent challenge.  
  
Ron scowled in irritation as Ranma continued to laugh and point. "It's not that funny!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ranma gasped, moaning weakly. "It's just that it's SO funny when it's not happening to ME."  
  
"Huh?" Ron said in confusion.  
  
"It's Akane, Shampoo and Ucchan all over again," Ranma managed before he burst into fresh gales of laughter. "You just need your own Kodachi!"  
  
Ron crossed her arms in front of her chest indignantly. "You can stop laughing now," she said.  
  
"Alright, alright," Ranma sighed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "But why didn't you just jump into the Spring of Drowned Young Man?"  
  
Ron blinked several times, processing the information she'd just heard. "There's a Spring of Drowned Young Man? WHY DIDN'T THE DAMN GUIDE TELL ME?!" Ron demanded in a loud wail.  
  
"So you really didn't know?" Ranma asked.  
  
"The guide just kept spouting Springs of Drowned Such and Such Animals," Ron replied. "How was I supposed to know there was a cure for this?!"  
  
"That's the way the Jusenkyo magic works I guess," Ranma sighed. "Every time I managed to get back to Jusenkyo, the pools were either dry or mixed or we just plain forgot. It's gotta be the curse."  
  
"Aw, crap," Ron groaned. "As if my life wasn't complicated enough."  
  
"Get used to it," Ranma advised. "It'll get a lot more hectic. Especially with three girls chasing after you."  
  
"What are you talking about? There's only two, Lo Shin and Yori," Ron said.  
  
"So why is Kim trying to stare down the other two?" Ranma asked, pointing to the three girls who were busy glaring at each other. Ron had no answer to that and could only stare at her best friend who currently exhibited all the outward signs of jealousy. But Kim? Nah. It couldn't be, could it?  
  
Next: Furinkan High  
  
A/N: Thanks for Reading!  
  
Kind of a boring chapter this time around, but next chapter I hope to introduce Tatewaki Kuno to Team Possible.  
  
I wanted Ron to get his hands on the Lotus Blade because he'll certainly need it to complete his quest for the Mystical Monkey Talisman. And it made it convenient to have Yori announce her engagement to her Ron-san.  
  
And the Mystical Monkey Talisman will not be the same one from Jackie Chan Adventures. Similar powers yes, but with a little twist.  
  
It may take me a little while before my next update so please be patient. 


	7. Chapter 7: Furinkan High

Ron 1/2 By Parareru  
  
Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. (Who had better keep producing the show until we have as many seasons as the Simpsons.) Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. SO to repeat I own neither of these.  
  
{ } denotes Chinese speech [ ] denotes Japanese speech  
  
Chapter 7: Furinkan High  
  
"No monkey touch," Ron mumbled in his sleep as he twitched under the covers of his futon. "I want my manhood back. I don't wanna be a woman anymore."  
  
After a quick soak in the furo the change back into a guy, Ron had found that Kasumi had made sleeping arrangements with the consummate skill of a professional diplomat. Kim, Yori and Lo Shin were paired with Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi respectively while Ranma and Ron slept in the dojo. As mistress of the Tendo house, she was going to take no chances that any of her sudden guests might engage in any nighttime mischief. Nothing improper would go on in her house.  
  
As Ron slept, the amulet around his neck began to glow, surrounding him in a mystic aura as his eyelids twitched in REM sleep. "Shockwave Technique... Banana Peel Escape... Steel Cleaving Fang... Buzzsaw Attack... " Ron muttered as he thrashed weakly on the futon.  
  
Suddenly, the aura shifted, brightened intensely and expanded to envelop Ranma as well. Ron shifted in his sleep and smacked his lips as his brow furrowed. "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken... Shi Shi Hokodan... Mouko Takabisha... Hiryu Shotenha... Umisen-ken..." he mumbled fitfully before rolling over onto his side. The glow pulsed briefly around the two boys before it receded into Ron, soaking into him like water into a sponge. The softly glowing amulet finally winked out and plunged the dojo into darkness.  
  
"I hate cats," Ron finally whispered as his breathing deepened and he slipped into a deep slumber.  
  
***  
  
Kim stretched and yawned mightily as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where all sorts of breakfasty sounds and smells were coming from.  
  
"Good morning," Kasumi said brightly in greeting.  
  
"Morning," Kim yawned. She paused suddenly and blinked in surprise at Yori and Lo Shin, both of whom were wide-awake and helping Kasumi prepare breakfast. "Uh, did you need any more help?" Kim offered, sheepishly aware that she was still wearing the pajamas that Akane had loaned her.  
  
"No, thank you," Kasumi said gently. "I think we have everything in hand."  
  
"Oh," Kim said while looking worriedly at Lo Shin and Yori. "Is Ron up yet?"  
  
"I think he's with Ranma by the koi pond," Kasumi answered as she stirred the miso soup and ladled some into a small bowl. "Ranma and his father spar there every morning," she said as she took a tentative sip.  
  
***  
  
"You say you do this every morning?" Ron asked as he watched Ranma and his father leapt and attacked each other over the koi pond.  
  
"Yup, it's training," Ranma replied as he blocked his father's punch and flipped over onto his back.  
  
"Did ya have to wake me up at the same time though?" Ron complained.  
  
"Gomen," Genma said. "One body looks like another in morning light."  
  
"Hello! Blonde hair," Ron said as he pointed at his head. "Not that hard to tell apart!"  
  
"Morning, Ron," Kim said as she padded around the corner and sat down beside him.  
  
"Howdy, KP," Ron responded. "How'd you sleep?" He looked Kim over and decided that she definitely looked cute in those PJ's in this light. Ron shook his head to divert his mind from that line of thought and focused back on Ranma's sparring session. Somehow, he had a strange feeling that he had seen this fight and others like it before.  
  
"Eh. Okay, I guess," Kim answered. "Akane moves a lot in her sleep so it took me a while to nod off. How 'bout you?"  
  
"I kept having these weird dreams about fighting a whole bunch of strange people and running away from a whole bunch of monkeys and cats," Ron said with a shudder. "Other than that, not that bad I guess."  
  
"Cats?" Kim scowled. "Since when were you scared of cats?"  
  
Ron just shrugged in answer while Kim looked at him curiously. Something seemed different about Ron this morning, not necessarily bad, but definitely odd. Sort of like that pendant he was wearing around his neck right now. Kim reached out her hand and fingered the strange decoration as Ron jumped slightly at her touch.  
  
"What's this, Ron?" Kim asked as she studied the amulet. It was a simple inch long oval with a katana carved into the face and a pattern of ridges on the back forming half of a Yin Yang.  
  
"Well, I can't say I'm really that crazy about the bling bling," Ron replied evasively. "Just something I picked up."  
  
"So why are you wearing it?" Kim pressed.  
  
"Hey, Ranma, care to spar a little?" Ron asked as he fled Kim's inquiry.  
  
"Sure," Ranma replied as he flipped his father into the pond, ending the match. Kim and Ron both blinked in surprise at the panda that sprang out of the water and nonchalantly trotted for the bathroom. "Spring of Drowned Panda," Ranma explained.  
  
"What's going on?" Akane asked as she sat down beside Kim.  
  
"Ranma and Ron are playing," Kim answered deprecatingly.  
  
"Well, would you care to spar?" Akane offered.  
  
"Maybe later thanks. I sorta want to see this," Kim said. "Ron's been acting a little funny lately."  
  
Ron dropped in a low crouch while Ranma waited negligently for Ron's first move. "Flying kick now!" Ron yelled as he launched himself through the air at the pigtailed martial artist.  
  
Ranma neatly sidestepped the kick, snagged Ron's ankle and sent him flying. Surprisingly, to both Kim and Ranma, Ron landed smartly on his feet, a confident smile on his face.  
  
"Ok, you should probably think about those battle cries of yours," Ranma advised. "When you shout things like that it's like saying, 'Here I come. Please kick my ass.'"  
  
"Good tip," Ron nodded thoughtfully as a strange thought entered his mind and he pressed his wrists together, palms facing towards Ranma. "So how about if I do this? Shi shi Hokodan!" The resultant ki blast was a paltry ball of light the size of a grapefruit that dissipated after traveling only a few feet, but it was still a ki blast nonetheless.  
  
"How'd you learn to do that?" Ranma asked in surprise, suddenly forced to reevaluate Ron's abilities.  
  
"Dunno," Ron replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Just had an impulse to put my hands together and shout that. What exactly was that?"  
  
"That was the Shi shi Hokodan, Ryoga's ki attack," Ranma explained.  
  
"Whoa, back up," Ron said with a wince. "Who's Ryoga, what's a ki attack and what is up with all these strange words running through my head?"  
  
"Ryoga's the eternal lost boy with a lot of power, overall a royal pain in the ass," Ranma explained. "A ki attack is an energy attack fueled by your emotions. And what other 'strange words' do you know?"  
  
Ron closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before answering. "Tenshin Amaguriken, Hiryu Shotenha, Mouko Takabisha, Banana Peel Escape, Shockwave Technique. I think that's it."  
  
"That can't be," Ranma frowned. "Some of those are my techniques."  
  
"So how did I learn them?"  
  
"Dunno. But let's see how much you've learned," Ranma challenged.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Ron replied as he launched a flurry of punches at Ranma who dodged them with practiced ease.  
  
"Okay, my turn," Ranma smirked as he launched his attack, fists moving so fast they could barely be seen. Ron dodged the blows frantically, only just able to keep his guard up. Sweat poured off his brow as he moved faster than he ever had in his life. Finally, Ron's guard slipped and Ranma landed a punch that sent Ron flying into the koi pond. "Not bad," Ranma said, panting slightly. "You're pretty fast."  
  
"Not fast enough," Ron griped as she stood up in the pond, water dripping from her clothes. "Shockwave Technique!" she cried as she stomped her foot, surprising Ranma and sending a towering wave of water for him.  
  
"Whatcha do that for?!" Ranma-chan yelled.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," Kasumi caroled before Ron could answer.  
  
"Booyah!" Ron cried as she dashed into the house.  
  
"Something is definitely odd here," Kim muttered to herself as she stared after Ron's retreating form.  
  
***  
  
"Man, what is up with that old lady?" Ron griped as she wrung the extra water from her borrowed shirt.  
  
Kim and Ron had decided to go to school with Ranma and Akane and directly to the Nekohanten afterwards. Lo Shin and Yori had elected to help Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome with the housework and meet up them later. Kim had borrowed an extra uniform from Akane and Ron had borrowed some more of Ranma's clothes. On the way, an old woman had splashed Ron while cleaning her doorway with some water.  
  
"She does that every day," Ranma replied from his perch on the fence. "Never could figure out why I usually ended up doused by it."  
  
"I am so glad we don't have dress codes at Middleton High," Kim commented for the millionth time as she tugged fitfully at her borrowed clothes and glared balefully at Ron. "How come Ron doesn't have to wear a uniform?"  
  
"Ranma refuses to wear one," Akane supplied. "Besides, uniforms wouldn't do well with the water magnet here."  
  
"I miss Club Banana," Kim pouted as she tugged at the hem of her uniform.  
  
"I think it's you, KP," Ron said to lighten the mood.  
  
"So why doesn't Ron go as a girl?" Kim persisted stubbornly, insistent that Ron at least share in her misery. "I mean he... she... is one right now."  
  
Ron blushed and mumbled something unintelligibly.  
  
"What was that?" Kim asked.  
  
"Akane's clothes don't fit my girl body," Ron repeated, still blushing furiously.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's a dress," Kim scowled in irritation.  
  
"It's too tight across the chest," Ron said as she blushed an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"Bad move," Ranma chuckled from his vantage point of experience with this very same scenario.  
  
"Huh," Ron wondered until she caught sight Akane's and Kim's twin expressions of annoyance. She held up her hands in surrender, backing away from the two fuming girls. "Um, please don't hurt me," Ron pleaded pathetically.  
  
Fortunately, for Ron, they had reached the gates of Furinkan High and a loud battle cry smashed through the air.  
  
[RANMA SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE!] Tatewaki Kuno bellowed as he leapt high into the air, bokken ready to slam down on top of Ranma's head.  
  
[Hey, Kuno,] Ranma replied as he dodged the blow and planted his foot in the swordsman's face.  
  
[Why must you attack me, Saotome?] Kuno asked indignantly as he sat up.  
  
[I think you got your facts mixed up, Kuno,] Ranma retorted.  
  
[Ah, the vibrant Akane Tendo,] Kuno said, ignoring Ranma's comments. [And what fine foreign flowers do you have accompanying you today?]  
  
"This is Kim Possible from America," Akane said pointing to Kim.  
  
"Ah, so the famous Kim Possible has heard of the fame of Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High," Kuno boasted, switching to English and winking at Kim. "Perhaps she would care to date with me?"  
  
Kim drew back in surprise at the forwardness of the strange boy. "Um, not really," she replied incredulously.  
  
"If you defeat me I shall allow you to date me," Kuno offered magnanimously, ignoring Kim's comments.  
  
Akane rolled her eyes and continued the introductions, pointing to Ron. "And this is Ron..."  
  
"DA!" Ranma burst in. "Ron... da... Rhonda Stoppable, Kim Possible's friend."  
  
"Rhonda?!" Ron hissed, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Trust me," Ranma whispered back.  
  
"Her manner of dress is much like that of my pigtailed goddess," Kuno mused, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Could it be that you, foul sorcerer Saotome, hold her in the same thrall as the pigtailed girl?!" Kuno swung his bokken menacingly. "I shall free her soul so that she may be free to date me."  
  
"Same ol' Kuno," Ranma sighed, pulled a small watermelon out of his backpack and placed it on top of Kuno's head. Kuno instinctively swung his bokken to slice the watermelon and knocked himself out.  
  
"That's a handy trick," Kim commented approvingly. "I thought he'd never shut up."  
  
"Ack, we're going to be late," Akane yelped as she grabbed Ranma by the pigtail and raced into the building.  
  
***  
  
"So this is the Nekohanten," Ron said, thankfully back in his male form. "We really were only a block away."  
  
The rest of the day at Furinkan High had passed without incident. Kim and Ron met most of Ranma and Akane's friends, while Nabiki cashed in on Kim Possible's notoriety, selling pictures of the famous teen hero. Afterwards, the four of them met up with Yori and Lo Shin and headed for the Nekohanten.  
  
[Welcome to the Nekohanten,] Shampoo greeted the group as they entered.  
  
"Yo, Shampoo," Ranma waved.  
  
[Ranma!] Shampoo exclaimed as she flung herself into Ranma's arms. [You come date Shampoo now?]  
  
[We need to see Cologne,] Ranma said as Akane huffily separated the two.  
  
[Great Grandmother, someone here to see you,] Shampoo called into the kitchen, scowling at Akane all the while.  
  
[So son-in-law, have you come to ask for Shampoo's hand in marriage,] Cologne cackled as she hopped out of the kitchen, perched on her staff.  
  
"Not even a chance," Ranma snorted and gestured to Kim, Ron, Lo Shin and Yori. "These people needed to see you."  
  
{Lo Shin, it is good to see you, child,} Cologne said warmly in greeting to the young Amazon.  
  
{Thank you, matriarch,} Lo Shin said as she bowed respectfully in return. {These are my companions, Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible and Yori Hoshino.}  
  
"Hiya, we're here for the Mystical Monkey Talisman," Ron said as he bowed awkwardly.  
  
Cologne stared inscrutably at Ron as if her eyes were peeling away the flesh to look into his very soul. She blinked owlishly while Ron stood there fidgeting and wondering if he had done something wrong.  
  
"No," she finally said emotionlessly and hopped back into the kitchen without as much as a backward glance.  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen," Ron whined. "What was up with that?"  
  
"Shampoo will find out," Shampoo said as she followed Cologne into the kitchen.  
  
"Tadaima," Mousse said cheerfully as he walked into the restaurant carrying his empty delivery boxes.  
  
{Mu Tsu!} Lo Shin yelled as she barreled into the Hidden Weapons master, sending the containers flying.  
  
{Lo Shin?} Mousse yelped in surprise. {What are you doing here?}  
  
{You don't write or let us know how you're doing!} Lo Shin berated as she thumped Mousse on the shoulder with her fists. {The only word we get is the Matriarch saying, 'Oh, and the blind idiot is okay too!'}  
  
"You two know each other?" Ron asked curiously, looking at the two.  
  
"Ron, meet my big brother, Mousse," Lo Shin sighed grumpily.  
  
Next: Mousse Explodes  
  
A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Got this chapter done much faster than I had originally anticipated. Strike while the iron is hot and all that. Don't expect this prolific streak to continue though, three updates within 7 days is really outta place for me. Do I even have a job anymore?  
  
Ah, magic. It can do anything an author wants it to and you don't need a scientific basis for why it works. It just does. Imagine all the science experiments when Drakken finds out about Ron's curse. That's planned for a sequel though. *evil laugh*  
  
Anyhoo, if by being hit with the Mystical Monkey Power instantly makes Ron a halfway competent fighter, then how much more should the Lotus Blade do for him. I was toying with idea of the Lotus Blade speaking directly to Ron ala RA Salvatore's Woods Out Back trilogy, but eventually decided against it. That's why I had the Lotus Blade in its amulet form teach Ron some special moves, because knowledge is a power of a higher order. And as for how or why Ron learned Ranma's techniques. Well, I just thought it'd be funny if Ron learned the Shi shi Hokodan in case Kim ever went on a date with Josh Mankey. BOOM! No more Middleton. (Just kidding.) Again, magic. I'll explain later. However, now I'll have to figure out what emotion drives Ron the most. And hunger doesn't count!  
  
I suppose I could have done without the Furinkan High scene altogether, but couldn't resist putting Kim in Akane's school uniform. That and Furinkan High is a classic venue to introduce Tatewaki Kuno. I know that there was so much more to do there, like introduce Principal Kuno and Miss Hinako, but I think I'll save that for another time.  
  
Yes, I've made Lo Shin Mousse's little sister. In the manga, it doesn't go into much detail about Mousse's family, so BAM little sister. For the record, the Nerima gang's ages are around 16, on par with Kim and Ron. Lo Shin is a year younger than Mousse, making her about 15 or so. Oh, now the fun begins.  
  
Also added a glossary at the end to explain/translate some of the techniques and phrases used here.  
  
Glossary:  
  
Gomen - Sorry  
  
Nihao - Hello  
  
Tadaima - I'm home or here I am  
  
Ki or Chi - Spiritual energy produced by living things.  
  
Shi shi Hokodan - Roaring Lion's Bullet - Ki attack used by Ryoga Hibiki fueled by depression. Really powerful when Ryoga uses it since he's depressed about 99% of the time.  
  
Mouko Takabisha - Pride of the Fierce Tiger - Ki attack used by Ranma Saotome fueled by confidence.  
  
Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken - Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire Technique - Training involves literally grabbing chestnuts out of a fire fast enough to not be burned by the fire. A master can throw hundreds of punches in the time it takes to throw a single punch.  
  
Hiryu Shotenha - Heaven Blast of the Dragon - Technique of creating a whirlwind of Ki by making your opponent mad while you maintain absolute calm. Kinda complicated to explain.  
  
Umisen-ken - Ocean of 1000 Fists - Half of a fighting Technique developed by Genma Saotome that equates the body to a house. The principle behind the Umisen-ken is that of the silent sneaky thief. 


	8. Chapter 8: Mousse Explodes

Ron 1/2 By Parareru  
  
Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. (Who had better keep producing the show until we have as many seasons as the Simpsons.) Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. SO to repeat I own neither of these.  
  
I tried posting a link to some online scans of the Ranma ½ manga, but ff.net automatically deleted it. So if you click on my user profile and go to my homepage it has the link down at the bottom.  
  
{ } denotes Chinese speech [ ] denotes Japanese speech  
  
Chapter 8: Mousse Explodes  
  
[Did you know Mousse had a little sister?] Ranma whispered to Akane.  
  
[No idea,] Akane replied.  
  
[I gotta bad feeling about this,] Ranma said.  
  
"Hiya, I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron introduced himself to Lo Shin's brother and offered his hand in greeting. Seeing Lo Shin and Mousse standing side by side, Ron could definitely see the family resemblance. Lo Shin stood a head shorter than her brother with hair of similar style and hue.  
  
"Mousse," Mousse replied slowly as he clasped the offered hand in a firm grip.  
  
"He's the man I'm going to marry," Lo Shin informed her brother happily.  
  
"What?!" Mousse growled as his grip tightened around Ron's hand. His nostrils flared as he pulled his glasses over his eyes and closely scrutinized the boy in front of him.  
  
"Ron's not marrying you!" Kim cut in peevishly.  
  
"No, Ron-san will marry me," Yori stated as she possessively took hold of Ron's arm.  
  
"He's not marrying you either," Kim retorted as she pulled Yori off Ron.  
  
Mousse trembled with suppressed rage as he released Ron's hand and pointed at the confused blond. "You already have two women and yet you still toy with my baby sister's heart?" he demanded.  
  
"Uh oh," Ranma said.  
  
"I am not his woman!" Kim protested.  
  
"Then why do you keep interfering?" Yori asked.  
  
"It's just that... just... I'm not going to justify myself to you," Kim retorted uncomfortably.  
  
"It's not that way at all," Ron countered defensively. "See, Yori came along after Lo Shin..."  
  
"So you admit to stringing my sister along!" Mousse roared. "Enemy of all women!" he cried as he lashed out with a vicious kick that barely missed Ron.  
  
"Mousse! Stop this!" Lo Shin cried. "NOW you decide to act like my brother?!"  
  
"What you talking about, Lo Shin?" Mousse asked as he turned to face his sister. "I've always been a brother to you."  
  
"How about all those times you were supposed to babysit me only to run after Shampoo?!" Lo Shin yelled.  
  
"Um, um," Mousse hemmed embarrassedly. "You're only a year younger and..."  
  
"I don't care!" Lo Shin wailed. "You'd always ignore me whenever Shampoo came around!!"  
  
"But... but..." Mousse tried to answer.  
  
"And then you come back to China, turn into a DUCK and then run back to Japan, all without even seeing ME!" Lo Shin continued furiously.  
  
"You're right, Lo Shin," Mousse apologized as he enfolded his sister in a brotherly hug. "I have been a bad brother. And I intend to be a better one."  
  
"Phew, looks like that's over," Ron said in relief once Mousse embraced Lo Shin.  
  
"Starting with thrashing this two-timer who is toying around with you!" Mousse yelled as he released his sister and advanced menacingly on Ron.  
  
"Um, did I miss something?" Ron asked as he backed away from the enraged Mousse. "Can't we all just get along?"  
  
"Blow of the Swan-Fist!" Mousse bellowed as he attacked.  
  
"Is that the same..." Akane asked, pointing at Mousse.  
  
"Looks like," Ranma replied. "But Mousse has gotten a lot stronger since then."  
  
"Yikes," Ron yelped as he ducked under the swing. "Rufus! Help!"  
  
"Got it!" Rufus saluted as he bounded out of Ron's pocket.  
  
"Aren't you going to help him?" Kim asked Ranma.  
  
"Can't interfere in a man to man fight," Ranma replied. "It's not honorable."  
  
Kim looked on worriedly while Ranma settled back to watch the fight. True, Ron had developed a little as a fighter, but he'd still lost nearly every fight he'd been in since Jusenkyo.  
  
"Listen Mousse, I have no intention of marrying your sister," Ron said in hopes of pacifying his opponent. Unfortunately, Ron's words had exactly the opposite effect.  
  
"You ARE toying with her then!" Mousse yelled as he launched another attack.  
  
"Mousse! Stop attacking my Ron!" Lo Shin yelled as she grabbed hold of Mousse's arm while Kim huffed indignantly at Lo Shin's use of the possessive.  
  
"Not now, Lo Shin," Mousse said to his sister in a mollifying tone and patted her on the top of the head. "Big brother must punish the bad man."  
  
"Overcompensating twit," Lo Shin grumbled as Mousse again turned on Ron.  
  
"Now where were we?" Mousse said menacingly as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"We were just about to sit down to a pleasant meal?" Ron suggested hopefully.  
  
"Blow of the Swan-f...quack?" Mu mu-chan squawked as Rufus dumped the glass of water he had fetched on top of Mousse's head. Ron stared in shock at the damp duck and the weapon that clattered to the ground.  
  
"You were attacking me with a toilet training potty?" Ron said incredulously. "That is so sick and wrong."  
  
"Quack!" Mu mu-chan retorted as he spread his wings wide to reveal several throwing knives between his feathers.  
  
"Stop it!" Lo Shin ordered as she picked Mu mu-chan and held him to her body firmly. Mu mu-chan struggled in her grasp, but eventually subsided and settled for glowering at Ron.  
  
"Quack, quack. Quack quack quack," Mu mu-chan squawked challengingly as he pointed a wing a Ron.  
  
"Turn human, dummy," Shampoo said as she poured a kettle of hot water on Mu mu-chan upon returning to the dining room and Mousse instantly changed to his human form, fully clothed. "Shampoo wish she knew how Mousse do that," she commented with a wistful sigh.  
  
"As I was saying," Mousse continued. "I challenge you to a duel, if I should win..."  
  
"You can't have Shampoo," Cologne interjected, popping up behind Mousse.  
  
"I wasn't going to say that, old mummy!" Mousse shouted as he whirled around and glared at the matriarch.  
  
Moving with blinding speed, Cologne slammed her staff on top of Mousse's head, knocking him to the floor. "Who's a mummy?" Cologne asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"If I should win," Mousse continued yet again. "You will give up your designs on my little sister."  
  
"Dude, I don't have any designs on your sister," Ron protested.  
  
"And how about if Ron wins?" Kim asked.  
  
"If the Monkey Master wins, I will hand over the Mystical Monkey Talisman," Cologne promised. The assembled group looked at the Amazon Matriarch, wondering at her sudden change of heart. "I have my reasons," she said while staring intently at Ron.  
  
"When's the match?" Ranma asked.  
  
"In three days," Mousse answered and looked pointedly at Ron. "Do you agree?"  
  
"Kim?" Ron asked, looking to his lifelong friend and confidante for support.  
  
Kim pursed her lips in thought and finally nodded her head. "Go for it, Ron," she said.  
  
"Fine," Ron agreed with a determined nod. "Three days."  
  
"The fight will take place at Furinkan High," Cologne stated.  
  
"Ok, see ya then," Ranma said as he waved farewell. Akane, Kim, Yori and Ron followed suit and left the Nekohanten.  
  
{Wait a minute, Lo Shin,} Mousse said curtly grabbing her by the wrist as Lo Shin walked past. {And where do you think you're going?}  
  
{With Ron, of course,} Lo Shin said matter-of-factly. {He is going to be my husband after all.}  
  
{I don't think so,} Mousse said while still holding her firmly. {Until the fight takes place, you are staying right here.}  
  
{NO!} Lo Shin yelled, glaring defiantly at her brother. {I want to go!}  
  
{Lo Shin, stop acting like a brat,} Mousse admonished his sister. {It is only proper and it is Law.}  
  
{He is correct child,} Cologne said. {Until the matter is decided, your place is where your elder sibling decides.}  
  
"Hey, Lo Shin," Ron called as he ducked back into the restaurant. "You coming?"  
  
"I...I can't," Lo Shin said as she looked away, furious tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Lo Shin will be staying with us until the fight," Cologne informed Ron. "It is tradition."  
  
"Oh. Okay," Ron said as he turned to leave.  
  
"I'm counting on you, Ron!" Lo Shin cried tearfully.  
  
{I'm only looking out for you, Lo Shin,} Mousse said softly.  
  
{I HATE YOU!} Lo Shin shrieked at Mousse as she stormed into the back of the restaurant. The sounds of wanton destruction drifted into the dining area and from the vociferous swearing that came from the back it seemed that Lo Shin had found Mousse's room.  
  
{I suddenly remember why I left China,} Mousse declared.  
  
Next: Intensive Training  
  
A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Next I'll have Ron's efforts as he learns his new techniques. And maybe I will have hunger be Ron's motivating force. I can just picture it now. "Hungry, Hungry Hippo Attack!" lol. Akane and Kim will spar. And does Ron now know the dreaded Neko-ken?  
  
Glossary:  
  
Mu mu-chan - Mousse's cursed form, a white duck wearing glasses.  
  
P-chan - Ryoga's cursed form, a little black piglet.  
  
Neko-ken - Training involves taking a fish sausage, tying it around the trainee and throwing him into a pack of hungry cats. Causes extreme phobia of cats in the trainee who must then become a cat to escape that fear. At that point, the trainee becomes uncontrollable. The manual's disclaimer says, "Just another technique that would only be used by a total idiot. Anyone who would teach this should get their head examined." 


	9. Chapter 9: Intensive Training

Ron 1/2 By Parareru  
  
Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. (Who had better keep producing the show until we have as many seasons as the Simpsons.) Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. SO to repeat I own neither of these.  
  
{ } denotes Chinese speech [ ] denotes Japanese speech  
  
Note: I'll refer to Ron's female form as Ron-chan, unless she's undercover as Rhonda.  
  
Chapter 9: Intensive Training  
  
[Such cute girls,] the street side vendor said with a broad smile. [Go ahead and take another pork bun each for free.]  
  
[Golly gee, thanks,] Ranma-chan squealed in delight as she took the bag from the vendor and nudged the sheepish blonde girl standing next to her.  
  
"D-domo arigatou," Ron-chan said as she bowed marginally and the two of them resumed their journey down the street.  
  
"And this is training, how?" Ron-chan asked as she took the pork bun that Ranma offered her.  
  
"Can't train on an empty stomach," Ranma-chan replied sagely as she rummaged in the sack for a snack for herself. "When cruising for eats, our girl bodies are definitely the way to go."  
  
"Wonder if this'll work at Bueno Nacho," Ron-chan mused as she nibbled on the snack.  
  
"You're right though," Ranma-chan sighed as he polished off another bun. "We should get on with your training."  
  
"So what went wrong with my 'ki-blast?'" Ron-chan asked. "I get the feeling that it should have been a lot more than it was."  
  
"Well, what were you feeling at the time?" Ranma-chan asked back.  
  
"Let's see. That was right after you tossed me when I shouted 'flying kick now,' so I guess I was a feeling little miffed," Ron-chan answered.  
  
"That fits, I suppose," Ranma-chan mused. "The Shi shi Hokodan is fueled offa depression, so it didn't really work that well for you since you weren't too depressed."  
  
"So is there an attack that would work for me?" Ron-chan asked curiously.  
  
"So how's your self-esteem?" Ranma-chan asked as she looked over at Ron-chan. "You could try to learn my Mouko Takabisha."  
  
"Well, I don't get embarrassed," Ron-chan admitted as she nibbled on the bun. "I don't know how many times I've lost my pants on a mission."  
  
"And you've been on lots of these 'mission' things?" Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"Seems like every other day there's some nut trying to take over the world," Ron-chan replied. "Me and KP usually manage to handle it."  
  
"So you were on a mission when you got cursed?" Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"Yup," Ron-chan nodded. "We had to go to China again to stop Monkey Fist to get his hands on the Monkey Talisman. Monkey Fist tripped me up and I landed in the Drowned Girl Spring."  
  
"Maybe the Mouko Takabisha would work for you," Ranma-chan suggested. "Unless there are any other emotions that come easily to you."  
  
"Does hunger count?" Ron-chan asked with an arched brow.  
  
"It looks like we have a lot of training to do," Ranma-chan sighed as the two of them headed back to the dojo.  
  
***  
  
Akane and Kim faced off in the dojo, dressed in yellow and white dogis respectively and bowed formally to each other.  
  
"So what's the story between you and Ron?" Akane asked Kim as she aimed a high snap kick at the redheaded crime fighter.  
  
"We've been best friends since pre-K," Kim answered as she ducked under the kick and retaliated with a sweep kick at Akane's standing leg. Kim's kick connected, but Akane moved with the blow and flipped over her outstretched leg.  
  
"Just friends?" Akane pressed as she launched a flurry of punches that Kim either evaded or blocked.  
  
"Couldn't freak fight without him," Kim replied glibly as she grabbed Akane's arm and tried for an arm bar. "He's always been there when I needed him."  
  
"That sounds kind of like, Ranma. Though we've only been together for about a year," Akane said as she wriggled out of Kim's grasp and attempted to reverse the hold only to have Kim disengage and spring across the floor of the dojo. The two girls measured each other warily as they simultaneously broke into pleased grins. It felt good spar with nothing on the line except for their pride.  
  
"You're pretty good," Akane said appreciatively as she began circling around Kim while keeping her guard up.  
  
"Sixteen styles of Kung Fu," Kim replied as she matched Akane's movement. "You're pretty good too."  
  
"Practicing just as soon as I could walk," Akane confessed. "This dojo has been in my family for years."  
  
"I heard how expensive land is here in Japan," Kim remarked in an attempt to distract Akane. "This place must be worth a fortune."  
  
"You sound like Nabiki," Akane snorted, not falling for the tactic. "Father would never sell though. It's his and Uncle Saotome's plan that Ranma and I take over the dojo once we get married."  
  
"Married?" Kim asked, startled at the news. "But you're my age."  
  
Akane nodded as she leapt forward with a knife hand attack. "Our fathers arranged the marriage back when they were training together," she informed the redhead.  
  
"Isn't an arranged marriage sorta... outdated?" Kim asked as she ducked under the strike and tried to pull off an uppercut, but Akane leaned back, the blow passing harmlessly in front of her face. Swiftly Akane grabbed hold of Kim's outstretched arm and rolled onto her back, planting her feet in Kim's stomach and sent the redhead flying.  
  
Kim tucked herself into a ball, spun and twisted to land gracefully on her feet. "Nearly had me there," Kim complimented.  
  
"I'll have to do better then," Akane stated as she leapt forward with a flying kick. Kim ducked low under the kick as the shorthaired girl flew overhead, quickly grabbed hold of Akane's trailing leg and applied leverage. Akane squawked in alarm as her flight was cut short and she found herself pinned to the floor.  
  
"Best two falls out of three?" Kim offered with a self-satisfied smile as she panted from the exertion of their match.  
  
"Better not," Akane sighed regretfully as Kim helped her to her feet. "Kasumi will almost be ready with dinner by now."  
  
"So how come you ended up engaged to Ranma?" Kim asked conversationally as the two of them walked out of the dojo.  
  
"Well, Kasumi said that younger men bored her," Akane said as she rolled her eyes. "And Nabiki said I was a perfect match for Ranma since he was half girl and I hated boys at the time."  
  
"That sounds like a sound basis for marriage," Kim quipped dryly.  
  
"He really does love me though," Akane said as she smiled tolerantly at Kim's jibe. "Of course, he thought I was dead when he finally admitted it. We nearly got married too."  
  
"What happened then?" Kim asked, curiously noting that there was no wedding ring on the other girl's finger.  
  
"Ranma's other fiancés came in and spoiled it," Akane told Kim. "So we postponed the wedding until we can sort out all the engagements."  
  
"Sounds complicated," Kim commiserated.  
  
Akane gave Kim a speculative look as she slid aside the bathroom door. "Well, let's wash up before dinner," she offered. "It sounds like Ranma and Ron just came back."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Kasumi, Mrs. Saotome," Ron-chan greeted the pair as she entered the kitchen. "Do you have any hot water available?"  
  
"Of course," Kasumi answered as she pointed to a kettle sitting on a burner. "We always keep some ready since Ranma moved in."  
  
"Thanks," Ron said as she snagged the kettle and poured the warm water on her head to change back into a boy. "That still feels so weird," he observed as he went to find Ranma.  
  
"Thanks, man," Ranma-chan said as she took the kettle from Ron. "Maybe we should've asked Cologne how you learned my techniques."  
  
"Weird how that happened," Ron agreed. "What's the 'Crouch of the Wild Tiger?'"  
  
"A useful final technique if you piss off the girls," Ranma chuckled. "One more example of Pop's ridiculous training. Hard to believe he came up with the Yamasen-ken and Umisen-ken."  
  
"Wait, I know this one," Ron said as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the words that Ranma just said. Moving instinctively he took on a hunched stance, standing lightly on the balls of his feet, his hands held before him limply. "The Umisen-ken is an art of softness," Ron said as he faded from sight. "The silent, sneaky thief."  
  
At various locations within the Tendo home, Kim, Lo Shin and Yori paused in what they were doing and looked around in puzzlement at the vague feeling of something important missing from their respective lives. After a few seconds, the odd sense of discomfort passed and the three girls returned to their activities.  
  
"Not bad," Ranma said once Ron returned to sight. "You managed to completely erase your presence."  
  
"Does that work on cameras?" Ron asked curiously. "That would be so cool if it does!"  
  
"Never tried that before," Ranma answered. "Just make sure that you don't get mad while you're using the Umisen-ken. If you do, your enemy will be able to spot you. It's the one weakness of the Umisen-ken.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Ron said with a nod. "It'll come in handy during my fight with Mousse."  
  
"You shouldn't use it unless your life is on the line," Ranma said quietly. "I sealed up the Umisen-ken and Yamasen-ken because they were evil arts. The techniques are just too violent to use."  
  
"Okay. I won't use it in the match," Ron promised  
  
"So you're going to go through with it," Ranma stated.  
  
"I have to now," Ron replied. "I got this feeling in my gut that I absolutely have to get my hands on that Talisman."  
  
"Sounds like someone's at the gate," Ranma commented at the sound of a buzzer.  
  
"Could one of you get that?" Kasumi called into the yard.  
  
"I'm on it!" Ron answered as he ran for the gate. He pulled the door open and beckoned to Ranma when he saw the deliveryman standing at the gate.  
  
"Looks like a package for Yori," Ranma commented as he read the name on the parcel. "I'll take it to her."  
  
Ron was about to shut the gate and follow Ranma into house when he say a boy about his age stagger by, weighed down by a massive backpack. The traveler paused and looked around in confusion and let loose a loud yell, nearly causing Ron to jump out of his skin.  
  
[WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW?!] Ryoga bellowed as he vented his frustrations into the darkening sky.  
  
Ryoga breathed heavily and saw a blond-haired boy watching him from a gate. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to ask for directions he walked toward the boy staring at him incredulously. [Excuse me, but do you know where the Tendo Dojo is?] Ryoga asked.  
  
The only words Ron understood were Tendo Dojo so he pointed to the sign beside the gate. Ryoga stared at the sign for a few seconds in mild embarrassment.  
  
[Thank you,] Ryoga finally said as he shrugged off his pack and charged through the gate and into the Tendo home. "RANMA!" he bellowed.  
  
[Hey, P-chan,] Ranma said congenially as he waved in greeting.  
  
[Who are you calling, P-chan?!] Ryoga demanded as he launched himself at the pigtailed martial artist.  
  
[Sloppy, Ryoga,] Ranma criticized as he dodged the strike. [Very sloppy.]  
  
[Oh, hello, Ryoga,] Akane said as she stepped out the bathroom wrapped in nothing except a towel. [Back from your training journey?]  
  
[A-A-A-Akane,] Ryoga stuttered as his mind overloaded at seeing so much of Akane's skin exposed. [I-I brought some-some manju for you,] he stammered as he thrust a box at the shorthaired girl.  
  
[Thank you, Ryoga,] Akane said as she took the box while keeping her grip on her towel. [You're so sweet.]  
  
[An-anything for you, Akane,] Ryoga laughed nervously.  
  
[Same ol' Ryoga,] Ranma chuckled as he bopped his rival on the back of the head.  
  
[How dare you humiliate me like that in front of Akane?] Ryoga growled as he turned his attention back on Ranma, firing off dozens of punches.  
  
[Aren't you supposed to be with Akari?] Ranma asked as he dodged Ryoga's jabs.  
  
"What's with all the shouting, Akane?" Kim asked as she stepped out of the bathroom in a puff of steam and a similar state of undress as Akane. "Who's this?"  
  
Ron's eyes widened at the sight of Kim standing there wearing just a towel and he chivalrously averted his eyes to study his feet uncomfortably.  
  
"This is Ranma's friend, Ryoga Hibiki," Akane introduced Kim to the bandanna-clad martial artist.  
  
"Some friend," Ranma snorted as he spun Ryoga around and flung his rival into the yard. "Come on, Ron," Ranma beckoned as he leapt through the door.  
  
"Normal day?" Kim asked as she and Akane walked back to her room.  
  
"Oh yeah," Akane confirmed dryly.  
  
***  
  
Ron watched as Ranma and Ryoga continued to exchange blows, awed by the level of skill displayed by the two youths. Ranma definitely had the advantage in speed and agility, but Ryoga had raw power and endurance in his favor.  
  
"Hey Ryoga, I got someone you should meet," Ranma said as he ducked a kick.  
  
"You won't fool me with that trick," Ryoga growled as he swiped at his rival's head.  
  
"No seriously," Ranma said as he slipped in past Ryoga's guard and twisted his head around to point his gaze at Ron. "He's gonna fight with Mousse in a coupla days."  
  
"Hiya," Ron waved at Ryoga. "I'm Ron Stoppable."  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki," Ryoga replied, pausing in mid swing. "You're fighting Mousse? Is this to marry Shampoo?"  
  
"Hell, no," Ron protested. "I don't even really want to marry his sister."  
  
"Mousse has a sister?" Ryoga asked in confusion.  
  
"Came as a surprise to me too," Ranma said. "She ain't all that bad looking either. Anyhow, you can help me in training Ron for his fight."  
  
"I don't think I like the sound of this," Ron said hesitantly.  
  
"We'll just work on getting your dodging up to speed," Ranma said reassuringly. "And Mousse can't throw a ki-blast yet, so if you can pull one off you'll have an advantage."  
  
"Ron! Ranma! Dinner!" Kasumi's gentle voice drifted into the yard as she slid aside the screen. "Oh, Ryoga. Are you staying for dinner as well?"  
  
***  
  
An hour later found Ron, Ranma and Ryoga standing on a small strip of land by the canal. Rocks of all shapes and sizes littered the ground.  
  
"Yeah, this'll be perfect," Ranma commented as he hefted a rock the size of a basketball and tossed it to Ryoga.  
  
"So what are we doing here?" Ron asked as he scanned the area. The sun was setting rapidly, casting long shadows on the ground.  
  
"Dodge all the rock and you'll be able to avoid Mousse's weapons no problem," Ranma said as he poked at another rock.  
  
"Wait. You're going to throw these rocks at me?" Ron asked incredulously. The smallest rocks were about the size of a fist. Ron quailed at the possibility of the two martial artists pelting him with those. "Couldn't we start with something softer, like tomatoes or something?" he asked plaintively. "I'm used to people tossing fruit at me."  
  
"Don't worry," Ranma said as he gestured to Ryoga. "Ryoga."  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga yelled as he stabbed his finger into the rock he held in his hand. Ron yelped in shock as the small boulder exploded in a shower of fragments that pelted the three boys. Moving his hands quickly, Ranma swept aside and gathered all the pieces coming for him.  
  
"Now just dodge or block the pieces that come at you," Ranma instructed as he dropped the armload of rocks he had just collected.  
  
"Got it," Ron said as he settled himself and brought his guard up.  
  
Ryoga promptly shattered another rock as Ranma stood aside watching critically as Ron ducked and weaved among the flying shards of rock. "Faster Ryoga!" Ranma commanded as he watched Ron's frantic movements.  
  
"Faster?!" Ron yelped as a piece of rock whizzed by his ear and Ryoga picked up the pace of the explosions. "What do ya mean faster?!" Ron's hands moved even quicker, on an almost instinctive level as he swept aside the salvoes of flying stone, panting heavily as the sweat poured off his brow. Finally, Ron's guard slipped and a piece of rock belted him square on the forehead, sending him crashing to the ground in a flurry of dust.  
  
"Not bad for your first time," Ranma said as he crouched to help Ron to his feet. "Let's give that another coupla tries before we call it a day."  
  
"Owie," Ron complained as he rubbed at the small bump on his forehead. "Well, let's finish this," he sighed valiantly as he grabbed Ranma's hand and rose to his feet.  
  
"This time, do it in your girl body," Ranma said as he splashed Ron with some water from the canal. "You should be able to block faster than in your guy body."  
  
"Okay," Ron-chan said hesitantly as Ryoga readied another rock.  
  
***  
  
"Maybe we overdid it a little," Ryoga commented as he regarded the body slung over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't get it," Ranma said as he mulled over what went wrong with their training session. "He should've been faster in his girl body."  
  
"S'okay," Ron-chan slurred weakly as she brought a hand up to brush at her chest. "These just kept getting in the way."  
  
"He's got a point, Ranma" Ryoga chuckled. "I've wondered how you were ever able to fight as such a 'healthy' girl."  
  
"Hey, you've gotta bigger water handicap than I do, P-chan," Ranma retorted.  
  
"Ain't no way I'm wearing a bra," Ron-chan vowed. "No way in hell."  
  
"Well, Dr. Tofu will be able to fix you up," Ranma said as he pulled aside the door to Tofu's clinic. "Let's just hope Kasumi doesn't pay a visit."  
  
"Why?" Ron-chan asked as she lifted her head. "Kasumi's the sweetest person around."  
  
"Just trust me on this," Ranma advised as he patted Ron on the shoulder. "You don't want to be anywhere near Dr. Tofu if Kasumi has been around."  
  
"Hello, Ranma," Dr. Tofu said as he wiped his hands on a towel. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Got a patient for you," Ranma said as he pointed to Ron-chan. "We might have gone a little overboard with the training."  
  
"It certainly looks like it," Tofu said as he gave Ron-chan a once over. "Just put her on the bed there and I'll treat her injuries. So why were you two were so rough on a girl?" Tofu asked in a slightly disapproving tone as he retrieved some medicinal salve from a cabinet.  
  
"Hey, I'm a guy," Ron-chan declared as she tried to push herself up.  
  
"Uh oh, looks like she's delirious," Tofu observed. "Her injuries must be more serious than I'd thought."  
  
"Actually, he's right, doctor," Ranma said. "He's got the same curse as I do."  
  
"Oh, I see," Tofu said as he adjusted his glasses and cracked his knuckles. Tofu grabbed hold of Ron and began adjusting her joints with loud pops and crack. "Ryoga could you fetch some hot water. And Ranma try not to overdo it with the training next time."  
  
"Hey, that hurts!" Ron-chan protested indignantly as she suddenly sat up and slapped Tofu's hands away. "And quit copping a feel!"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," Tofu said as he poured the water on Ron. "What still hurts?"  
  
"Actually," Ron said as he tentatively wriggled his shoulders and stretched out his back. "I feel great now. Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure," Dr. Tofu said. "I've gotten quite used to all the weird injuries every since Ranma moved into the Tendo Dojo." Ranma had the grace to look sheepish at that last comment. "So what are you boys doing tonight?" Tofu asked as he began to apply some ointment on the bump on Ron's forehead.  
  
"Well, training like that has really worked up my appetite," Ron said with a broad grin. "Maybe Kasumi will some snackage for us."  
  
"No, you idiot!" Ranma shouted in terror.  
  
"K-K-K-Kasumi," Tofu declared in a foolish voice, his glasses fogging up as he grabbed hold of Ron's head and twisted. Ranma and Ryoga cringed in sympathy at the loud crack that came from Ron's neck.  
  
"Umm, ow," Ron squeaked feebly with his head canted at an odd angle. "Help," he begged.  
  
"How lovely to see you, Kasumi," Dr. Tofu giggled as he danced across his office with his skeleton, Betty, in his arms. "You dance so well."  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Tofu!" Ranma yelled as he grabbed Ron and quickly exited the office.  
  
"Bye, Ranma," Tofu waved cheerfully at the wall. He grabbed the skeleton's hand and made it wave as well. "Say bye-bye, Betty."  
  
"Wait!" Ron yelped as he pointed at his twisted neck. "He's gotta fix this!"  
  
"Believe me," Ranma advised. "It's a lot safer to be far away from Dr. Tofu right now. You just had to go and mention Kasumi to him."  
  
"What was up with that reaction?" Ron asked as he futilely tried to force his head back into the correct position.  
  
"Dr. Tofu's in love with Kasumi," Ryoga supplied. "Even I'm scared to go near him after Kasumi visits."  
  
"You and everybody in town," Ranma added. "Maybe we can get Dr. Tofu to fix it in the morning."  
  
***  
  
"Ron, what's wrong with your neck?" Kim asked as she cocked her head to the side. Rufus scurried up behind Kim and mimicked her action to stare at Ron curiously.  
  
"Long story, KP," Ron sighed.  
  
"Well, maybe if I..." Kim said as she grabbed Ron's head and tried forcing it back into position. Rufus jumped onto Ron's shoulder and tried to helped, pushing for all he was worth.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Ron cried as Kim and Rufusapplied pressure. "Not working, Kim."  
  
"Maybe Wade can help," Kim suggested as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need a medical scan."  
  
"Sure, Kim," Wade replied as he took a sip of his ever-present soda. "Who's hurt?"  
  
"Have a look," Kim said as she turned the Kimmunicator so Wade could get a clear view of Ron. Wade did a double take and spurted his mouthful of soda out in surprise.  
  
"RON! What kind of monster did that to you?!" Wade blurted.  
  
"A lovesick chiropractor," Ron replied as the beam from the Kimmunicator played over Ron's neck and shoulders.  
  
"Well, the good news is that there's no damage," Wade reported as his fingers dashed rapidly across his keyboard. "Your neck should return to normal in a few hours."  
  
"Maybe, it'll get better faster if I have my V-8 in the morning," Ron joked as both Kim and Wade groaned.  
  
Next: Hidden Weapons vs. Monkey Power  
  
A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Had a severe case of writer's block while writing this chapter. I still need about 200 sticks of writer's dynamite to unblock my other fic. Problem is I got 10 and maybe a coupla road flares. ;-P  
  
I was going to try to introduce the Cat Fist here, but I think it might need to wait for the sequel with some of the other villains. Drakken might go for a pit of starving cats. Or maybe Senor Senior Sr. Couple of sequences are running through my head for the sequel. Like and undercover op into the Senior compound and Junior has a thing for bosomy blondes. Lol.  
  
Ron's training was adapted from the speed training that Ranma went through when he was training for his fight with Natsumi and Kurumi from the OAV 'The One to Carry On.'  
  
I actually had no intention of writing Tofu into this fic, but I just obtained the entire Ranma ½ series on DVD and watched a couple of those 1st episodes with Tofu. I keep looking for some place to introduce Happosai. After all, there are some more girls under the Tendo roof. Maybe in another couple of chapters. Sigh.  
  
Not sure how long it'll take for my next update, but hopefully it'll be within a week. Hopefully.  
  
Glossary:  
  
Bakusai Tenketsu – Breaking Point Technique – Amazon construction technique designed to shatter large rocks into smaller, more manageable pieces. Doesn't work on people. Training involves swinging a person into a boulder until they manage to find the breaking point. Benefit is that survivors of the training are incredibly tough.  
  
Yamasen-ken – Mountain of 1000 Fists – Half of a fighting technique created by Genma Saotome that equates a body with a house. The Yamasen-ken focuses on frontal assaults and is incredibly powerful. The technique was sealed up when Ranma defeated Ryu Kumon in a duel. 


	10. Chapter 10: Hidden Weapons vs Monkey Pow...

Ron 1/2

By Parareru

Disclaimer:  Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney.  (Who happen to be fools if they want to go ahead with their plans to cancel KP.  Idiots.)  

Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.  Any and all Jusenkyo inspired madness can be laid directly at her feet.  

{ } denotes Chinese speech

[ ] denotes Japanese speech

Chapter 10: Hidden Weapons vs. Monkey Power

            _She watched her gloved fist connect with Ron's chin while Monkey Fist cackled maliciously behind her.  Ron backed away from her, offering only token resistance in the face of her attack.  She dove forward, ducking nimbly under Ron's guard and dealt him a vicious right cross that sent a spray of blood arcing from his mouth.  Ron continued to back away from her as she repeatedly rained down blows on him.  _

_            Ron's mouth moved as if he was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't make it out.  His backwards retreat finally worked against him as his heel caught on a rock and he went down hard, his head slamming against the ground.  He lay there dazed as Monkey Fist strolled closer to the two teens, his posture that of triumph.  _

_            Monkey Fist gave Ron's prone body a cruel smile as he pressed a wickedly curved knife into her unresisting hand.  She stood over Ron's limp body and raised the knife high.  A lone tear fell from her eye as she drove the blade down for Ron's heart..._

            Kim woke to the rapid staccato of someone striking the post in the backyard.  She yawned and stretched lazily in her borrowed pajamas, smacking her lips contentedly as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.  She grimaced as remnants of her odd dream percolated up through her sleep-fogged mind.  Fighting Ron?  Why was she following Monkey Fist's orders?  Where was that place?  It just didn't make sense at all.

            She sighed heavily, pushed the dream from her mind and meandered over to the window.  From the sound of it, she was up early enough to watch Ron train with Ranma.  It was odd to see Ron take this fight so seriously.  It was plain odd to see Ron take anything seriously; anything besides Bueno Nacho that is.

            The tempo of the blows increased just as Kim slid the window aside and peered out into the yard.  To her surprise, Ron was training solo this morning.  She watched intently as Ron diligently rained a string of lightning quick punches and kicks on the post as he circled it.  His movements were fluid and precise and Kim found herself admiring Ron's body as he continued his workout, unaware that he had an audience.  She leaned on the windowsill as she studied Ron, the determined frown that creased his face, the light sheen of perspiration that shone in the morning light and the slight ripple of his muscles with each impact on the post.  

            A sudden knock on the door caused Kim to start guiltily and she whirled around, her cheeks flaming red in embarrassment.  She worked to steady her breathing as Kasumi opened the door.

            "Oh good, you're up," Kasumi said as she held up a small, neatly folded bundle and stepped into the room.  "I have your laundry."

            "You didn't need to do that," Kim protested as she took her clothes from the older girl.  

            "It was really no trouble at all," Kasumi replied gently and cast a knowing look out the open window where the sounds of training continued to drift up from the yard.  "He really has improved a lot these past few days.  It's quite remarkable."

            "Yeah, it's really amazing how much Ron's managed to learn from Ranma," Kim agreed as she glanced at the window.  

            "It is surprising how much is riding on this one fight though," Kasumi reflected abstractly as she smoothed the covers of Akane's bed.  "It must be hard for you to depend on someone else, even Ron, to complete this mission of yours."

            "I've always been able to depend on Ron for anything," Kim admitted hesitantly, as if grasping it for the first time.  "I guess he's stronger than either of us ever realized."

            "I suspect much of his strength comes from the reason he fights," Kasumi said with a gentle, somewhat mysterious smile.  "I really must get breakfast ready."

            Kim watched speechlessly as the mistress of the Tendo home left the room, leaving her with her clean clothes and a mind full of questions.  She glanced at the window, the sounds tapering off as Ron began to wrap up his workout.  It was true that Ron had improved a lot since meeting Ranma, but Kim had to wonder if it would be enough.

***

            Ron took a deep breath and bent over to pick up the towel that Rufus handed him from his perch on one of the large rocks ringing the koi pond.  At least this morning, Genma hadn't mistaken him for Ranma and tossed him into pond.  Except for the looming fight this afternoon, it looked like it was shaping up to be a pretty good day.

            He gave the post a sidelong look as he mulled over the events of the past few days.  Barring the curse, Ron would have to say that he was in the best shape of his life.  He supposed that he should be scared of all of the sudden changes, but he found himself reveling in his newfound abilities.  In a way, it was a lot like the first time he'd been exposed to the Mystical Monkey Power.  The sudden rush of power that filled his being had left him feeling as if he were a hundred feet tall.  He had to wonder if he was still the same easy-going, devil-may-care kinda fellow he had been before falling into that cursed spring.

            Ron mopped his brow with the towel and sat down on one of the rocks as he blew his breath out in a slow huff.  He dipped his hand in the water, thankful that the curse wouldn't activate from such casual contact.  The Jusenkyo magic was one complication he wasn't sure how to deal with, especially when he and Kim returned to Middleton.

            "Well, I guess now I'm an all purpose child," Ron grumbled to himself.  "Both son and daughter, Mom'll be psyched."

            Listening to some of the stories Ranma had told him Ron figured his prospects of finding a cure were pretty low.  Jusenkyo water was unpredictable at best and from the stories about "Pantyhose Taro," a really strange name by the way, it sounded like if he got hit with more water he stood an equal chance of having the curses mix rather than cure him.  Turning into a girl was bad enough, but what if the magic really turned him into some freak of nature.   He wasn't sure if he wanted to take that risk. 

            Ron sighed heavily and slowly pushed himself to his feet.  No point in worrying about things he couldn't control.  There was plenty of time for that after the duel.

***

            The entire Tendo household had turned out to watch Ron's fight and it was a motley group that traveled through the streets of Nerima.  Genma and Soun chattered away excitedly to each other as they speculated how Ranma's pupil would fare against the master of Hidden Weapons.  A victory for Ron would be a tremendous endorsement for the Anything Goes School and though they did not know it, for the Yamanochi School as well.

            Ron had expected something of a somber attitude straight out of the old Westerns and was somewhat surprised by the picnic like atmosphere that currently surrounded him.  Kasumi had even packed a few snacks in a large wicker basket for the family and guests.

            "So are you sure you're ready for this?" Kim asked as she walked beside Ron.

            "Ready as I'll ever be, KP," Ron shrugged, hiding his nervousness.  

            "You know, you don't have to do this," Kim said quietly.  "We can find some other way to get the Talisman.  Maybe we can even leave it with that old lady, Cologne."

            "I have every confidence that Ron-san will prevail," Yori declared, butting into the conversation.  "He is the destined heir of the Monkey Power.  There is no possibility that he will lose."

            Kim was about to respond with her own vote of confidence in Ron and his skills when they arrived at the school grounds.  She gaped incredulously at the carnival-like atmosphere that pervaded the area surrounding the plot of land marked off for the upcoming fight.  She spotted Akane's sister Nabiki in the middle of a small knot of people taking odds on the fight and several vendors hawking their wares to the gathered crowd.

            "Oh, they have got to be kidding," Kim said to herself, stunned by the sight.

            A small ninja observed the entourage's passage from the concealing branches of a nearby tree.  A flyer was clutched in his hand describing the details of the event.  A pair of beady eyes tracked the group and focused on two people in particular.  His lips curved in a pleased smile as he bounded away to report to his master.

***

            "What?!  You've found the boy?" Monkey Fist demanded from the ninja scout kneeling before him and the monkey nodded once in confirmation before handing over a piece of paper it had secreted in its gi.

            Monkey Fist mulled over this new information and looked towards his assembled minions.  "And there's going to be a fight you say?  Between Ronald and some Chinese boy?"  The ninja nodded again.

            "Hmmm... Knowledge is a power of a higher order," Monkey Fist pondered aloud as he paced before his troops.  "It would be interesting to see what new tricks Ronald might have up his sleeve."

            From the description on the flyer that his scout had given him, it seemed that Ronald was fighting with the guard from the restaurant.  Monkey Fist could only draw the conclusion that Ronald was vying for the Talisman in his own manner, competing openly in a form of trial by combat.   

            More than fifty monkey ninjas now milled about the abandoned warehouse Monkey Fist had subverted for his temporary lair.  After his encounter with the guard in the storeroom of the Nekohanten, he had summoned his entire force of monkey ninjas for an all out assault on the restaurant to wrest the Mystical Monkey Talisman from its guardian.  He had spent the last few days in relative seclusion, developing a strategy to overcome the formidable challenge the Amazons represented.  Even with his army of monkey minions, challenging a Matriarch of the Amazons was an uncertain gamble at best.  But if Ronald should prove victorious it would prove to be a simple matter to relieve the pretender of Monkey Fist's rightful property.

            "Wait here for my order," Monkey Fist commanded his horde of ninjas as he came to a decision and then turned to the scout with a vicious smile on his lips.  "Take me to Ronald.  It is only fitting that I am there to cheer him on, for his triumph will most certainly lead to my own."

***

            "Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed happily as she bounded over to Ranma's side and promptly attached herself to his arm.  "Is beautiful day for taking Shampoo on date!"

            "Just here for Ron's fight," Ranma told the most forceful of his fiancés.

             "Nabiki Tendo going to lose big today.  She betting Mousse lose fight," Shampoo declared as a conniving light sparked in her lustrous eyes.  "Outsider no can beat even weak Amazon warrior like Mousse."

            "I dunno," Ranma mused doubtfully at the Amazon's claim.  "I helped Ron train so I think it's an even match up."

            "Make bet with Shampoo then," Shampoo pressed quickly as she sprung her trap.  "If Mousse win, then Ranma take Shampoo on a date."

            "And if Ron wins?" Akane asked flatly as she glowered at Shampoo.  

            "Then Shampoo treat Tendo family to Ramen dinner," Shampoo sniffed disdainfully at her rival for Ranma's heart.

            "We accept!" Soun and Genma said loudly in unison over Ranma's protests.

            "Is settled then," Shampoo said firmly, already beaming in triumph at the thought of winning a date with Ranma.

            "Does this happen often?" Ron asked Ranma in sympathy.

            "All the time," Ranma confirmed with pursed lips and a heavy sigh.  "You get used to it after a while though."

            For some reason Ron found that last statement extremely disturbing.

***

            The inhabitants of Nerima, well used to the spectacle of a duel between martial artists stood well clear of the soccer field.  As close supporters of one of the duelists, the Tendo family was afforded a spot about mid-field.  Across the expanse of grass, Kim spotted the green and white robes of Cologne and Mousse respectively.  It looked to her as if the two were conferring over some strategy.

            "Hey, watch Rufus for me," Ron said suddenly as he reached into his pocket and handed the naked mole rat to Kim.

            "Be careful," Kim said as she took Rufus in hand.  Rufus took the opportunity to give Ron a thumbs up before clambering down to take residence in Kim's pocket.

            "Hey, you know me," Ron replied as he gave her a wan smile.  "I'm the poster child of careful.  I just hope that I don't lose my pants this time around, or turn into a girl, or turn into a girl _and_ lose my pants.  Now that would really be wrong."

            Kim cracked a smile at Ron's priorities as Yori stepped up to take hold of Ron's hand.

            "Remember, Ron-san.  Fight with honor and you will win," Yori advised softly.

            "Well, here I go," Ron said with a nervous chuckle as he caught sight of Mousse glowering balefully at him from across the field. 

            Ron slowly began to walk forward to meet Mousse and trying to hide the nervousness that he felt deep inside.  It could just be his imagination, but he felt as if there were a lot more riding on this fight than it appeared.

            "Hold on a sec, Ron," Kim said, acting on a sudden impulse as she trotted out onto the field to catch up to her best friend.

            "Hmm?" Ron said curiously as he turned to face Kim.

            "For luck," Kim said softly as she planted a quick peck on Ron's cheek and ran back to the sidelines, flashing Yori a challenging look as she passed the Japanese girl.  

            Ron stood there, staring at Kim's retreating form as he rubbed his cheek in confusion.  'Did that really just happen?' he thought in wonder.  'Would a booyah be appropriate about now?'

***

            Mousse slowly sauntered onto the field, supremely confident in his ability to win over some _gwailo_.  He glared hatefully at Ron as he watched the boy receive a kiss from the redhead, Kim something or other.  Mousse let out an angry hiss as he found his suspicions confirmed right before his eyes.  There was no way his little sister would ever marry some foreign player who would only end up breaking her heart.  It was his duty as elder brother to dispose of this nuisance.  In time, Lo Shin would understand that things were better this way and thank him.  

            {Big brother!} Lo Shin yelled from behind him as she ran up and set a large trunk on the ground.  {I have some weapons for you!}

            {Weapons?} Mousse asked slowly as he turned to give the trunk a suspicious glance.  He gave his little sister a look of disbelief.  {So you've finally decided to support me?}

            "Uh huh!" Lo Shin said with an enthusiastic nod as she tossed her brother a long staff topped by a large mace head.  {Family does come first after all!}

            Mousse hummed softly as he hefted the weapon experimentally and gave it a speculative look.  The heft and balance were superb and gave testament to Lo Shin's skill as a weaponsmith.  In a sudden move, he rapped the weapon's head sharply against the ground and flung it high into the air.  The weapon spun lazily in the sky before it disappeared in a loud explosion that elicited a surprised cry from the entire crowd.

             {Just as I suspected,} Mousse said as he gave his sister a look that conveyed his feelings of betrayal.

            "Oops," Lo Shin said guilelessly as she gave her brother a look of doe-eyed innocence.

            {Feh.  I won't be fooled by the same trick twice,} Mousse said disparagingly.  {We'll discuss this after I pound that two-timer.}

            {Don't hurt Ron!} Lo Shin begged as she reached forward to grab hold of Mousse's sleeve.  {Please.  I really do love him!}

            {That cad.  To have seduced my little sister so,} Mousse snarled as his eyes flashed and fists clenched with anger.  {I will make him pay!}  He shook Lo Shin off his arm and stormed away.

            "You idiot," Lo Shin growled softly at the receding form of her brother stomping away as he muttered vile imprecations down upon the head of Ron Stoppable.  She'd never seen her brother so driven, not even in his pursuit of Shampoo.  Despite her conviction that Ron would win she still couldn't help but worry for her beloved.

***

            "This is your last chance to renege your claims upon my sister," Mousse declared as he stared down his nose at his opponent.  For dramatic effect Mousse decided to flare his nostrils as he delivered the ultimatum.

            "Dude, I'm only doing this so I can get the Talisman," Ron replied easily.

            "So my sister means so little to you then!" Mousse flared.

            "Would you make up your mind already?!" Ron groaned loudly in exasperation.  "You don't want me engaged to your sister, and when I tell you I've got no intention of going through with it you go completely ballistic!"

            "Enough words!" Mousse roared as he leapt forward, swing his fists in attack.

            Ron backpedaled, blocking Mousse's strikes as he was pressed back by the other boy's furious onslaught.  Ron ducked under Mousse's next punch and kicked out with a sweep at Mousse's ankles only to have Mousse jump up and neatly flip over the kick to put some distance between the two of them.  Ron breathed heavily as he and Mousse squared off, studying each other.  Much to Ron's irritation, Mousse didn't appear troubled in the slightest by their brief moment of contact.

            "Hmm.  You're better than I expected," Mousse admitted grudgingly.  

            "Thanks," Ron said with a confident grin.

            "That was a sentencing, not a compliment," Mousse growled as he hid his hands in the arms of robes.  "It looks like I'll have to use some of my special techniques."

            "Bring it on, duck boy," Ron taunted while eyeing the other boy warily.

            "Face the terrifying power of the hen's egg bombs!" Mousse said loftily as he plucked a chicken from the folds of his robe and hurled the handful of eggs the bird laid with a savage grin.

            "Where did he get that chicken from?" Kim asked numbly, blinking in surprise.

            "Don't ask if you don't really want to know," came Ranma's sage reply.

"Hey, no fair!" Ron protested as he flipped backwards to dodge the explosion.

"Come and take your punishment like a man!" Mousse demanded as he launched another volley of exploding eggs.

            "I'm rather full up on punishment right now," Ron quipped as he rolled away from another blast.  "But if you happen to have a fruit basket hiding in there I'll be happy to take that."

            "You dare to mock me?!" Mousse growled as he tossed the chicken aside and fanned out dozens of knives.  "You will PAY for that!"

            "Uh oh," Ron said as Mousse flung the daggers at him.  He dove to the right and hissed in pain as a blade grazed his side, drawing blood.  Kim gasped in alarm as she witnessed Ron clap a hand over the wound and draw it back with a thin streak of crimson on his palm.  

            "First blood is mine!" Mousse declared at the sight.

            "Is Mousse trying to kill Ron?" Kim asked plaintively as she began to rise to her feet.  Ron was her friend and partner, if someone was trying to kill him then it was the least she could do to stand by his side.

            "I'll stop the fight before it gets out of hand," Ranma promised as he laid a restraining hand on Kim's shoulder.

            "It's already out of hand!" Kim all but shouted.  "Mousse is using _knives_!"

            "Ron can handle it," Ranma assured her.  "Mousse just surprised him is all."

            "Mousse does seem a lot stronger than usual though," Akane mentioned to Ranma while keeping her eyes on the fight.  Mousse tossed another handful of knives that Ron avoided with a panicked leap to the side.

            "Well, this time Mousse is fighting to protect his little sister," Ranma observed.  "He's got a desperate edge to his techniques now."

            Mousse drew himself up to his full height and stretched out his arms as a pair of wickedly curved two foot blades tore through the sleeves of his robe.  Ron gulped slightly in dread at the sight as Mousse charged forward.

            "Oh crap!" Ron yelled as a brilliant light flashed around his neck and the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand.  He instinctively blocked and parried Mousse's furious slashes, sparks flashing from the edges of the blades.  A neat riposte left Mousse slightly off balance and Ron bounded forward to press the attack.

            "Steel Cleaving Fang!" Ron yelled as he swung the Lotus Blade in a wide arc.  

            Mousse swiftly brought his arms up to block the blow and grunted in surprise at the force of the blow.  His arm blades vibrated and cracks ran through the steel from the point of impact.  Mousse leapt clear of the exchange and let out another surprised grunt as the blades disintegrated from his arms.  

            "Looks like a point for me," Ron said with a cocky grin.

            "Feh.  No matter," Mousse replied deprecatingly and held his arms out again.  "I am Mousse, master of Hidden Weapons.  Those blades represented the merest fraction of my arsenal."  To illustrate his point another pair of blades sprang forth from the torn sleeves of his robes.  This time, instead of charging Ron, Mousse leapt high into the air.

            "Scythes of Sorrow!" Mousse roared as he flung the pair of blades at Ron.

            "Mousse!  That's going too far!" Lo Shin protested from the sidelines.

            Ron yelped in surprise as he frantically swatted aside one of the whirling blades, ducked under the path of the other and automatically swiveled his head to follow the flight of the other weapon.

            "I have you now!" Mousse yelled triumphantly as he shot a mass of ropes and chains from his sleeves to wrap around his distracted opponent.  Ron struggled in his bonds, the Lotus Blade similarly bound as Mousse pulled out a Chinese broadsword from his robes and charged at Ron, swinging the blade in wide arcs.  "This fight is MINE!"

            Ranma and Kim began to move forward to stop Mousse's attack.

            "Banana Peel Escape!" Ron cried; halting the pair of would be rescuers in their tracks even as Mousse swung the blade.

            "Wha?" Mousse said in confusion at Ron's smiling image as his sword passed through harmlessly.

            "Look up," Ron said just before his image faded away and the chains fell away in a heap.  Mousse managed to look up in time for Ron's descending foot to connect with his face, driving his head into the ground.

            "What an awesome technique!" Genma shouted as Ron leapt lightly off Mousse's head and landed on the far side of the field panting heavily.  "Like a banana squeezed by a monkey, the boy used his ki to shoot up out of the entangling ropes while leaving an image of himself behind to fool his enemy."

            "I didn't know Ron could do that," Kim said as she watched the fight, not taking her eyes off Ron for a single moment.

            "The Banana Peel Escape is a lost technique of Tai Shing Pek Kwar," Yori chimed in, her voice full of reverent awe.  "To have mastered it he must be the fabled Monkey Master."

            "Fight not over yet," Shampoo pointed out.  "Mousse no put down by weak attack like that."

            Indeed Mousse rose from the ground, shaking the dust from his hair.  "Heh, well done," Mousse congratulated as he pushed his glasses up on his nose with his forefinger.  "But for one who has been beaten by Ranma as often as I have, such an attack felt like a baby's kick."

            "You don't have to sound so proud of it, dummy!" Lo Shin shouted from the sidelines.  

            "Uh oh," Ranma said.  "Mousse has a point there."

            "Let me guess," Akane said dryly.  "You only trained Ron to dodge Mousse's attacks."

            "Well, it seemed like the thing to do at the time," Ranma said with an embarrassed chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.  "I'm sure Ron'll be okay."

            "So what will you do now?" Mousse taunted as he sauntered towards Ron.

            Ron sank into a low crouch and stared intently at Mousse.  "Didn't want to use this," he grunted as he pressed his wrists together and drew in his ki.  "Mouko Takabisha!"  The blast of confidence the size of a beach ball rocketed forth from Ron's palms, crossing the distance between the two combatants with surprising speed.

            "Shishi Hokodan!" Mousse countered and his ki blast met Ron's in a thunderous detonation of power that charged the very air.  "Know the power of the despair that wells from the depths of my heart each day that I must live without Shampoo as my bride."

            From her position on the sidelines Shampoo rolled her eyes at Mousse's rather melodramatic statement as Ranma bopped Ryoga across the back of his head.

            "What did you do that for?!" Ryoga demanded angrily as he fixed Ranma with a baleful glare and rubbed the back of his head.

            "Why'd you go and teach Mousse a dangerous technique like that for?!" Ranma shouted back.

            "I did no such thing," Ryoga denied indignantly.  "Why would I want to that blind idiot to learn one of my techniques?"

            "Well, how'd he learn it then?" Ranma pressed.

            "I taught it to him, Son-in-law," Cologne said as she popped up between the two boys.  

            "I thought you said the Shishi Hokodan was a forbidden technique," Akane pointed out.

            "No matter," Cologne replied with a deprecating wave of her hand.  "It is merely on loan to Mousse."

            "What do you mean?" Ranma asked with a confused frown creasing his face.

            "That is unimportant right now," Cologne answered as she studied the fight between the two boys.  "Of more pressing concern is how the boy learned so many of your techniques in such a short time.  He has something approaching the speed of the Tenshin Amaguriken and just now he was able to use your ki technique."

            "Dunno," Ranma shrugged.  "We woke up a couple of days ago and Ron knew most of my techniques.  He's not as fast or as strong as me, but he knew most of the basics."

            "So it was for the best that I instructed Mousse as I did," Cologne mused quietly to herself, her chin in hand as she considered the implications of what she had just heard.  "I wonder if the Lotus Blade had something to do with that."

            "What do you mean, Cologne?" Akane asked curiously while Yori gasped quietly in surprise.  "The sword that Ron was using?"

            "The art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar is the art of the monkey," Cologne said evenly, snapping out of her momentary reverie.  "And it follows the precept of monkey see, monkey do.  Practitioners of the art observe their opponents' techniques and make them their own.  The Lotus Blade was but one tool crafted to help them facilitate that end."

            "So Ron could be learning Mousse's techniques right now?" Ranma asked.  

            "I am not sure," Cologne answered.  "His aura does not read like that of a master.  I would hazard to say that he is merely a novice and the Lotus Blade is strengthening him for some purpose.  I suspect that Ron learned Son-in-law's techniques because of their close proximity these last few days."

            "Is that even possible?" Kim asked skeptically.  The thought of a magic sword bestowing powers on someone seemed rather ludicrous to her.  

            "Trust me, it's definitely possible," Akane said to Kim from her position of vast experience with the chaotic magic that had surrounded her life ever since Ranma had arrived at the door of the Tendo Dojo.

            "As is the case with the ancient magics, almost anything is likely to occur," Cologne sighed heavily and turned her attention back to the fight.

            The fight was not going well for Ron.  He had fired off several ki blasts only to have Mousse counter each one with a blast of his own.  Ron felt like a drained battery, his movements becoming more sluggish as the prolonged battle sapped his strength.  He drew in a deep breath and began to gather his ki in again.  Mousse's last blast had felt weaker than the others, perhaps this one would be able to break through his defenses.  

            "Ha!  You can't beat me using Ranma's moves!" Mousse gloated as he dodged Ron's attack, his exultant emotions barring him from countering with another Shishi Hokodan.  He pulled several small bombs from his robes and tossed them at Ron.

            Mousse's boast suddenly brought a plan bubbling up through Ron's mind and he mulled it over even as he went on the defensive.  As he ran from the daisy chain of explosions, he rolled to retrieve the Lotus Blade and willed it into its shield form.  It was a risky plan, extremely risky, but as far as he could tell, Mousse would have no way of countering the technique.  

            A blast right at his heels sent Ron flying through the air and caused a stir among the crowd as he went sprawling on the ground.  Mousse immediately took advantage of Ron's plight and hurled another volley of bombs at him.  The tension was instantly palpable as a large explosion engulfed Ron's position.  Mousse stood there waiting expectantly as the flurry of dust slowly began to settle only to reveal a kneeling and unharmed Ron Stoppable, protected by the power of the shield he held before him.

            "Hey, Mousse.  You know your sister is really easy," Ron said as he stood up, the loose dirt cascading off his body.  Lo Shin's eyes widened at the hurtful words and cavalier tone Ron spoke with.  He slowly began to circle Mousse, careful to keep the shield positioned between the two of them.

            "What does he think he's doing?!" Ranma asked incredulously.

            "Why?  What's wrong?" Kim asked quickly, picking up on Ranma's worried tone.

            "The Shishi Hokodan is generated from negative emotions like anger or depression," Ranma explained as he anxiously monitored Ron's progress.  "The stronger the emotions, the stronger the blasts.  If Ron keeps pissing off Mousse, he's going to be in big trouble."

            "You're right about me," Ron continued in a light tone as Mousse seethed in fury, the air twisting from the amount of power that radiated from him.  "I'm a sort of love 'em and leave 'em type.  Just one more notch on my belt."

            "Hmm, it looks like the boy is trying to execute the Hiryu Shotenha," Cologne observed through slitted eyes as Mousse's rage built until it seemed like the entire sky was aflame.  "Mousse has won this fight already."

            "Ron!  Don't do it!" Ranma yelled in warning.  "Mousse can counter the technique!"

            "You know, I really am just stringing your sister along," Ron taunted Mousse as he began to move faster and continued to form the spiral, ignoring Ranma's words of caution.  Mousse was nearly incandescent with fury at this point, causing slight tremors in the ground around him.  "But at least she'll get a green card out of it," Ron said lightly.  "Or we could just deport her when I'm done."

            "You die _NOW_!" Mousse bellowed as he cut loose with a string of Shishi Hokodans that failed to connect with the swiftly moving blonde and sent showers of earth high into the air.  Ron deftly used the Lotus Blade to deflect any ki blasts that came too close and doggedly pressed on under the clods of falling dirt.  

            "Hiryu... Shoten—," Ron said as he completed the spiral within arms reach of Mousse.  

            "HA!" Mousse laughed triumphantly as he launched the uppercut to trigger the Hiryu Shotenha.  Ron had already sent the ki swirling around the two of them.  All that Mousse had to do was execute the final move of the Hiryu Shotenha to turn Ron's attack against him.  The whirlwind formed around Mousse, leaving him untouched and swept Ron off his feet into the sky.  Kim, Yori and Lo Shin could only watch in horror as Ron flailed about in the grip of the tornado.

            "Get ready Mousse!" Ron yelled into the wind as he fought to keep himself oriented towards his opponent. 

            "Ready for what?!" Mousse yelled back.  "No one can defeat the Hiryu Shotenha!"

            "For this!  HIRYU KORIN DAN!" Ron roared as he lashed out with all his might at the Hidden Weapons Master.  His face was a mask of concentration as he took careful aim and sent an icy cold screw punch back down through the funnel where Mousse stood triumphantly watching.

            The cold energy from Ron's punch cut down through the center of the vortex directly for Mousse.  The vacuum formed by the descending mass of cold air drew in all of the excess ki, remnants of Mousse's furious barrage that still lingered in the area.  The forces of the tornado shaped the gathered wisps of ki into a swirling ball of sullen light that rocketed downward towards Mousse.

            Mousse stood there transfixed by the sight of the blast barreling for him, unable to think of anything to counter it.  He should have remembered that Ranma had used that move during the battle with Herb on Mt. Horai.  That was the last thought that crossed his mind before the wave of ki slammed into him.

            "So Mousse lost after all.  Such a pity," Cologne sighed as she hopped on her staff towards the unconscious boy.  She descended from her perch and pulled a small bottle labeled 411 from her robes.

            "So that's why Cologne taught Mousse all those moves," Ranma stated as he watched the matriarch swiftly wash Mousse's hair using the herbal formula and pressure point to adjust Mousse's memory.  

            "Huh?" Kim asked, not comprehending at all.

            Ranma pointed towards Mousse who was now reclining against the sloping hill, his hair elegantly washed and dried.  "She used the Xi Fa Xiang Gao technique to erase Mousse's memory.  He won't remember any of the special techniques he used in the fight."

            "That is correct Son-in-law," Cologne cackled as she popped up behind Ranma and Kim found herself wondering how a woman so old could move so fast.  

            "It certainly wouldn't do for Mousse to challenge you and end up married to Shampoo.  Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more business I have to attend to," Cologne declared as she hopped towards Ron who was nervously backing away from Lo Shin, who looked even more pissed off than her elder brother had been during the fight.

            "So, easy am I?" Lo Shin asked, her eyes flashing dangerously as she planted herself directly in front of Ron.

            "Um, it was just something to tweak you brother," Ron said as he held his hands up defensively in front of him.  "Needed to get him mad enough.  I didn't mean it.  Really."

            "So you don't feel that way about me then," Lo Shin asked with a devious glint in her eye and Ron nodded vigorously in response, as he wondered if Lo Shin was going to pull out her staff from nowhere and pummel him into the ground.  

            "And so you really feel the opposite about everything you said during the fight."  Ron nodded again quickly, hoping that quick responses would serve to mollify the irate Amazon girl.  

            Abruptly, Lo Shin's stern expression cracked into a pleased smile and she flung herself into Ron's arms.  "Then you really do love me!"

            "Huh," Ron said in confusion at Lo Shin's sudden shift in mood.  He tried to mull over the logic that Lo Shin has used so artfully against him, but his higher brain function swiftly eroded as the diminutive Amazon girl continued to press her body tightly against his own.  

            "The challenge has been met," Cologne intoned solemnly as she faced Ron and masked a smile at his obvious discomfort.  "Ron Stoppable has proven himself worthy of the Amazon Lo Shin."  Cologne inclined her head fractionally at Ron and turned to collect the still unconscious Mousse for the trip back to the restaurant.

            "Hold it.  Aren't you forgetting something?" Kim interrupted suddenly when it became apparent that the matriarch had conveniently forgotten the other term of duel.

            "Yeah, I won the fight," Ron declared to the Amazon Matriarch as he struggled in Lo Shin's loving embrace.  "Now hand over the Talisman like you agreed."

            "A deal is a deal," Cologne sighed as she pulled the Mystical Monkey Talisman from her robes.  Her ancient eyes caught the wan glow that briefly highlighted the small metal amulet before she tossed it over to Ron.  "I have a bad feeling about this."

***

            "As well you should, old woman.  As well you should," Monkey Fist whispered ominously from the shadows as he silently crept away.  

            He too had spotted the unmistakable shine of the Mystical Monkey Power as the matriarch had turned over the Talisman.  For the moment, his rival possessed the two highest artifacts of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, but Ronald's ignorance would prove to work against him.  The key to his domination of the world may as well have been handed to him on a silver platter.  

            "Enjoy your moment of victory, Ronald," Monkey Fist quietly congratulated his nemesis as he left to plot his next move with his force of monkey ninjas.  "For soon I shall reclaim the destiny that I so richly deserve."

Next: Battle Royale Nerima Style

A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!  

Boy took a long while to hammer this out.  I think I'll also go back and make a couple minor revisions to the earlier chapters.  The Furinkan chapter is really bugging me along with a couple of other things.  I'm hoping to have the fully revised version and the next chapter out by the beginning of May.  That and another couple of projects that I have on the back burner.  Cross your fingers.

Had to watch some of the episodes with Mousse in order to get a handle on his fighting style.  

As I write this, I come to realize that I am giving Yori rather short shrift here.  Rufus too.  Hmm.  Shame on me.  I'll have to fix that later.  Well, then again Yori is a rather major plot element in another story... 

The secret of the Mystical Monkey Talisman will be revealed next chapter.  Let the chaos ensue.

Glossary:

Gwailo – Chinese, originally offensive and means whitey in Hong Kong slang.

Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shiatsu – Techniques using a herbal formula and manipulation of pressure points on a person's head to affect their memory.  Formula 411 erases memory and formula 911 restores it.

Hiryu Korin Dan – Dragon Descent Bomb – A trap technique used by Ranma in his fight with Herb on Mt. Horai.  The technique is performed in two parts, first trick the opponent into executing the Hiryu Shotenha and while in the tornado send a cold screw punch down through the center of the vortex to draw in all the hot ki in the air sending the energy directly at the point of origin of the Hiryu Shotenha.  The technique only works if tremendous amounts of ki are available.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle Royale Nerima Style

Ron 1/2

By Parareru

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. When is season 3 due out? And a DVD set? C'mon!

Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any and all Jusenkyo inspired madness can be laid directly at her feet.

{ } denotes Chinese speech

[ ] denotes Japanese speech

Chapter 11: Battle Royale Nerima Style

A cool breeze wafted across the yard by the koi pond tousling Ron Stoppable's blond locks, but he paid it little mind. His brow was furrowed with concentration as he focused all his attention on the small object in his hand, willing it to divest its secrets to him. Ron was finally forced to admit defeat and concede that Kim was right and he couldn't 'stare down' the Talisman.

"So what's the big deal with this talisman," Ron grumbled to himself as he studied the mystic artifact lying serenely in his hand. For the hundredth time, his eyes traced over the intricately carved figure of an impishly smiling monkey holding the separated halves of a yin yang in each hand on the face of the Talisman. Even though he had never seen it before, Ron felt a tingle of familiarity arc through his spine every time he laid eyes on the object and a vague impression that the Talisman was supposed to do much more than it had.

Which, so far, was a big, fat nothing.

The Talisman was a flat disk about three inches wide with a small hole punched in the top for the chain. The monkey image carved into the face was done with such realism that Ron half expected the monkey to crawl out of the Talisman like some miniature metal monkey demon. The back of the disk looked like that at one point it had some inscriptions carved into it, but the years had worn the words down to practically nothing. Kim had contacted Wade via the Kimmunicator and had him take a scan of the ancient writing and he had promised to do his best to enhance the image and get a translation to them hopefully before they touched down in Middleton.

With the Talisman firmly in hand, it was time for Team Possible to return to their normal lives. They'd been absent from school for far too long and would have to play a killer game of catch up once they arrived. Ron shuddered to think of the piles of tests and papers and reports that awaited him. It was bad enough to get an F on a test, but on a whole stack of tests... He turned a little green at the thought.

"Maybe this thing'll make me smarter," he mused hopefully as he hoisted the Talisman aloft grandiose manner. Something more was needed, something was missing. It was so close that Ron could feel the magic swirling around him, just waiting to be released. All it would take was the right... "Um... secret magic word?"

Ron held the pose for several long seconds before realizing how ridiculous he looked and dropped his arm with a disgruntled sigh. "Come on. Why won't you work?" he pleaded. He inspected the Talisman yet again and idly fingered the light chain that draped over his knuckles. The obvious solution would be to put it around his neck, but some vague feeling of dread kept washing over him every time he brought the chain up to his head.

"Plenty of time for that once Wade has a translation done," Ron said to himself, stalling as he dusted his pants off and went inside the Tendo home. Night was falling and he had just enough time for a shower before Kasumi had dinner ready. Ever since that fateful day in Jusenkyo he had come to appreciate the luxury of a hot shower or bath. Lately it seemed that cold water was out to get him. It was a silly notion of course, but just because you're paranoid it didn't mean that someone wasn't out to get you.

"Hey Kasumi, is the bath free?" Ron asked the eldest Tendo daughter as he entered the house.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron. The water heater's broken," Kasumi answered apologetically. "I've called for a repairman, but the earliest they'll be able to get here is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Ron repeated in distress as he looked down at his rather dirty body. After the fight Ron had immediately began mulling over the mystery of the Mystical Monkey Talisman. "But... but..."

"I'm sure you'll want to wash up though, so I'll have Ranma take you to the public baths," Kasumi said gently.

Ron's eyebrows shot upwards. "_Public_ baths?" he parroted in surprise.

"It's really a very nice bathhouse," Kasumi continued, oblivious to Ron's shocked expression. "We've been there a few times before."

"Public baths," Ron said quietly as he ran the two mutually exclusive words around in his head as an image of a huge communal bathtub took shape. The more he thought about it the more it sounded like a swimming pool.

"I'm sure you don't have anything to be embarrassed about Ron-san," Yori purred quietly as she came up behind Ron with Nabiki in tow.

"Ooh, Ranma _and_ Ron are going?" Nabiki asked with a speculative glint in her eye. "Count me in then."

For some strange reason a sinking feeling began to settle in Ron's gut.

###

After dinner, the entire Tendo house trekked out to the local bathhouse. Ron found this trip through the streets of Nerima much more enjoyable knowing that a battle didn't await him at the end of the trip. Ron took a moment to study the companions fate had tossed his way during this adventure.

Genma and Soun led the way, chatting loudly and boisterously together and it was easy to see the long friendship the two shared. Nodoka and Kasumi followed behind their respective heads of households discussing something quietly between the two of them. Kasumi had rather tentatively suggested inviting Dr. Tofu to join them only to have the entire family make excuses on the doctor's behalf. Remembering the damage that Dr. Tofu had caused him at the mere mention of Kasumi's name it was easy for Ron to see why everyone would want to keep the two separated for the time being.

Nabiki and Yori were having what looked like a complicated discussion in Japanese. Occasionally, the two of them would pause to give Ron a long measured look before continuing their conversation. For some reason those looks made Ron nervous. Yori in general made Ron nervous. He'd only known her for a week during his last visit to Japan, but she had kissed him twice, _twice_ in that time. Back in Middleton, he'd be lucky if the girls didn't look at him like he was some kind of bug or something that crawled out from under a rock. Ron was enough of a male to have imagined coming back to Japan again and seeing where things might lead, but nowhere in his fantasies did he envision being a _girl_ half the time.

Ron sighed as he shifted his attention to Ranma, Akane and Ryoga. Ranma appeared to be somewhat used to his cursed body and to Ron's eyes it seemed as if Akane accepted and understood the curse. The two of them were walking closely beside each other, almost touching, but not quite. Ron might not have been the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he could see the chemistry between the two.

That chemistry obviously didn't sit well with Ryoga and he occasionally shot a glare at Ranma. Ranma's glare back at his rival was equally challenging, but neither were willing to make an issue of it at the moment. The two weren't friends by any standard definition of the word, yet there was something else that Ron could see behind those challenging looks. Respect. Despite their rivalry, the two afforded each other the respect that two duelists of nearly equal strength deserved.

Frankly, Ron was content to have his relationship with Kim. For one thing it left far fewer bruises. Well, from Kim's direction at least, though working as Kim's sidekick tended to put him in the path of a few nutjobs and weirdos who were more than happy to plant a few bruises on his oh so tender flesh. Ron let out a soft groan and shook his head slightly.

"What's wrong Ron?" Lo Shin asked, looking up from where she clung to his arm. Ron winced as out of the corner of his eye he saw Kim roll her eyes in disgust.

Ron sighed and looked down at the Amazon attached to his left arm and shook his head in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "It's nothing, just a little twinge from the fight."

Lo Shin looked at him worriedly for a moment, her eyes searching his before she turned her attention back to the road. This was yet another complication to his life, what to do with the two women who were chasing after him. Ron had to wonder if it was really him that they were interested in or just the honor of bagging him. Briefly, a rather grisly image flashed through his mind's eye where he was mounted on the wall of a hunting lodge with a horde of other trophy animals. Ron shook his head firmly for the third time to dispel the disturbing images.

Kim suddenly let out a soft hiss of surprise. "Uh oh," she said quietly.

Ron looked up and saw Shampoo and Mousse standing outside of the building with buckets in hand and towels draped over their shoulders. Mousse was swaying unsteadily on his feet and alternated between delivering what was intended to be a menacing glare at both Ranma and Ron. Finally the battered Hidden Weapons master settled with a meaningful glance directed at Lo Shin where she still clung to Ron's arm. Lo Shin merely ignored her brother and continued focusing her attentions on Ron. Shampoo pulled a 2000 yen note from her bucket of bath goods and handed it over to Nabiki who matter-of-factly appraised the payment and pocketed it with a pleased smile.

"What was that about?" Kim asked curiously.

"Ranma here is very profitable," Nabiki explained as Ranma scowled slightly in irritation. "I have an arrangement with his other fiancées to let them know when Ranma visits a bathhouse or some similar establishment."

"Nabiki!" Akane scolded her elder sister.

"Hey, a girl's gotta make a living," Nabiki said with a helpless shrug as the patter of running feet came from behind the group.

Ron quirked an eyebrow at the sight of the running brunette. She had in her hand a bucket of bath products and what appeared to be a large metal spatula strapped to her back.

[Phew, made it!] Ukyo exclaimed as she handed over her payment to Nabiki. Immediately she made her way over to Ranma's side and linked his arm with hers. [Well, c'mon Ranma-honey, I'll wash your back for you.]

[What you doing, stupid spatula girl?!] Shampoo protested as she forcibly removed Ukyo's arm from Ranma's.

[Why taking a bath with my fiancé of course,] Ukyo responded.

"Um, this isn't that kind of bathhouse," Akane said.

Ukyo looked over at Akane quizzically. [Why are you using English?] she asked and then turned to face Nabiki. [And why didn't you tell me that this isn't that sort of bathhouse?]

"Because we have American guests with us," Nabiki pointed out. "And you didn't ask."

Ukyo stared at Nabiki incredulously for a moment and then blinked as she realized for the first time that there were four more people than usual. "Oh, hello," she greeted.

"This is Kim Possible, her friend Ron Stoppable, Lo Shin and Yori Hoshino," Akane said as she pointed to each of her guests. Ron suddenly coughed and pointed to Rufus sitting on his shoulder and Akane rolled her eyes briefly. "And this is Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat."

"Hi, I'm Ukyo Kuonji, Ran-chan's cute fiancée," Ukyo introduced herself to the group with a smile and flashed them a victory sign.

"Ran-chan?" Kim asked, her voice dripping with amusement.

"Um, childhood nickname," Ranma explained. "Hey, we better get inside to the baths. Yup. Not getting any cleaner just standing out in the street."

###

Ron tentatively stepped into the men's bathing area, holding his short towel firmly in place. Beside him, Rufus strutted onto the tiled floor with a confident swagger. The naked mole rat looked over his shoulder and beckoned to his master with a wave of his paw.

"Oh shut up, you're already naked," Ron griped. Rufus chattered at him indignantly before running to hop into the large pool sized hot tub. With a contented sigh Rufus leaned up against the side of the tub and hummed a little tune as he basked in the hot water.

Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome were already soaking in the hot tub with their towels placed on top of their heads. Wobbling slightly Mousse settled himself into the large tub and relaxed against wall. "Okay, so not going to go in there," Ron said as he chewed on his lip. He picked up a bucket and stool from the stacks by the door and sat down beside Ranma and Ryoga. Ignorant of Japanese custom, Ron followed the other boys' example and washed his hair with bucketfuls of warm water before using a sponge to soap up his body. Suddenly, he realized that on the other side of the wall, Kim was doing the same thing with the other girls.

Everyone looked up as the door to the changing room slid aside to admit another person. The level of tension suddenly skyrocketed as a little old man wearing an old fashioned bathing suit stepped inside. Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome tried their best to appear inconspicuous as the other regular patrons shuffled nervously.

Ranma stared in shock at the tiny old man who strolled into the room. Tying his towel firmly around his waist, he picked up his bucket and marched over to when the old man calmly laid out an armload of toys. Curious, Ron tied the short towel around his waist and followed Ranma.

"What are you doing here, you old freak?" Ranma demanded as he loomed over Happosai. "And where have you been for the last few days?"

[Ah, Ranma, my boy. Care to help an old man wash his back?] Happosai replied, not bother to answer Ranma's questions.

"No way," Ranma answered. "You're just going to try and splash me with cold water again."

Happosai sniffled and looked away with tears welling up in his eyes. [I'm hurt that you think I'd do something like that. You wound me.]

"I _know_ you," Ranma retorted, eyeing Happosai warily.

[Well, when you're right...] Happosai muttered as he quickly leapt to turn on the spigot and directed the spray of water towards Ranma's face.

Expecting just such an action, Ranma swiftly brought his bucket up and deflected the stream of cold water away from himself and inadvertently drenched Ron. Happosai's eyes bulged as he realized that Ranma had dodged his attack and was still male, but another boy had turned into a woman under the spray of cold water. Happosai was not one to miss an opportunity, no matter how bizarre or chance.

"SWEETO!" Happosai cried and he leapt into air.

###

"Kim, you have such smooth skin," Akane commented as she helped wash Kim's back.

"Thanks, I exfoliate daily," Kim replied.

Kim had been feeling kind of nervous about public nudity and was surprised to see Mrs. Saotome and all three Tendos don bathing suits while handing spares to Kim, Yori and Lo Shin. Surprisingly, Shampoo and Ukyo both had bathing suits ready as well. To her the outing seemed more like going to a public pool than taking a bath even though the other patrons were unclothed.

"Um, Akane? Why are we wearing bathing suits?" Kim asked as she looked over her shoulder at the shorthaired girl.

"Think of it as a precaution with our group. You still haven't met Grandfather Happosai yet."

"Happosai?"

Akane thought for a moment, looking up into the air. "Think of the world's most atrocious perverted martial artist in a two foot high body who gets stronger by touching girls and stealing panties."

Kim stared at her incredulously. "I'm having trouble picturing that."

"Trust me, once you meet him, you'll understand."

Kim gave Akane a confused look. She opened her mouth to ask her another question but...

"GYYYEEEAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

The girls all jumped as an angry feminine scream bounced off the walls from the men's side of the baths.

"Oooh, looks like the fun's going to start now," Nabiki said as she clambered up the wall to peek over. A flurry of protesting male voices greeted her.

"Hey! No peeking! No peeking!" Mousse shouted from where he was soaking the warm bath.

"Uh oh, Ron's going up against Happosai," Nabiki commented, beckoning the other girls up to watch the fight as well. There was a loud flurry of protest from the men's side as most of the men took exception to the intrusion and began to leave the bathing area.

Kim saw what looked like a wizened old man with his face pressed into Ron-chan's ample chest. To her disgust the pervert was nuzzling the breasts.

"GYYAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Ron-chan shouted again as she hopped around in fury. "GET IT OFF! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"So what's your name cutie?" Happosai asked as he looked up from his perch.

"DIE!" Ron-chan shrieked as she tried to slug the offending little troll attached to her chest.

"What a way to treat an old man," Happosai commented as he dodged the clumsy attack and hopped off. "I just wanted to play."

Ron-chan glared at the old pervert. "Listen old man, this is my body and no one gets to play with it except me," she said as she jerked her thumb authoritatively at herself.

A loud chorus of snickers greeted her comment and Ron-chan looked up in shock to where the girls were watching. "Th-th-that's not what I meant," she protested helplessly as a slow flush rose on her cheeks.

"Ron," Kim groaned in exasperation. He was always talking before he thought. She also found it interesting that as a girl Ron seemed more prone to blushing and embarrassment despite his claim of never getting embarrassed.

"DAMMIT!" Ron-chan howled in frustration as she dove into the hot bath. Ron leapt out of the bath, his towel plastered wetly against his thigh.

"Oh my, look Kim," Nabiki said as she pointed to the now male Ron.

"I am not looking!" Kim protested as she turned her face away.

"Hey, no peeking!" Ron cried as he hurriedly adjusted his towel.

"I wasn't!" Kim shouted back, her face as red as her hair.

"I was!" Lo Shin caroled happily as she raised her hand.

Ron clenched his hand and felt the chain of the Mystical Monkey Talisman dig into his palm. Absently, he pulled it up over his head and settled it firmly around his neck. As furiously as he was he didn't feel the sudden heat that rushed though his skin as the Talisman briefly surrounded him with a soft red glow. Never in his life had he been so furious.

"You die now, old man," Ron growled as he faced off against the pervert master of the Anything Goes School.

"Shouldn't you be helping, Ron?" Ryoga asked Ranma.

Ranma paused for a moment before answering. "For once, I'm glad the old freak isn't bugging me."

Ryoga shrugged and continued washing his own back as he kept an eye on the trouble brewing.

Happosai was having no trouble keeping ahead of Ron's furious attacks and bounced around while sticking his tongue out at the boy. "Nyah, nyah," Happy taunted as he leapt over an outstretched arm and sent the foreign boy crashing into the stacks of buckets. "You still haven't told me your name. And why don't you change back into a girl? It's more fun that way."

"No way," Ron grated as he tugged at the Lotus Blade amulet from his neck. "Boomerang!" he shouted as he flung the weapon at the pervert.

Happosai ducked under the weapon's path and stuck his tongue out again. "Missed m... ack!" His taunt was cut short as the boomerang returned whacking him on the back of the head before returning to Ron's hand with a solid smack.

"See that's the thing about boomerangs. They come back," Ron gloated.

"Owie," Happosai grunted as he rubbed at the welt on the back of his head. "Well, I'm not going to go easy on you anymore then."

"Bring it on," Ron said as the Lotus Blade snapped back into its sword form and he held it at the ready.

"HAPPO DAI KARIN!" Happosai shouted as he flung a handful of bombs at the offending boy.

Ron valiantly swatted a few of the bombs aside, but a few managed to get past him and rolled to his feet. "Oh shit!" Ron groaned just before the bombs exploded and sent him flying through the air.

The shock of cold water helped Ron to shake off the effects of the explosion and he stood up, the cold water sluicing off his body.

"What?! Where's the pretty girly?!" Happosai shouted loudly in protest as he stared at the definitely male Ron.

"Huh?" Ron said in confusion until it dawned on him. He was standing in cold water. He had been _dunked_ in cold water. And he was still male. With a startled gasp, he grabbed the Mystical Monkey Talisman and looked down at it. The Talisman had the power to lock his shape. That was the secret power. He wasn't going to be a girl ever again. This was going to be a good day.

###

"Bad day! Bad day! BAD DAY!" Ron wailed as he ran through the streets of Nerima.

"Uh huh, bad day," Rufus agreed where he clung to his shoulder.

He just couldn't understand it, suddenly _everyone_ was after him. A mob of people had literally dog piled him, Ranma in the forefront. That was painful. In these past few days, Ron had come to consider Ranma to be a friend. Fortunately, Lo Shin had pulled Ron free of the pile and told Ron to run.

Unfortunately, all that he had on when he raced from out of the bathhouse had been his towel. After eliciting a few terrified shrieks from some random pedestrians, Ron had ducked into a yard to borrow some clothing. Thankfully, there had been a track suit hanging on the line though no convenient pockets to put Rufus in.

"Why you run?!" the purple haired Amazon demanded from a few lengths behind him.

"Why are you chasing me?!" Ron shot back.

"Give Shampoo cure!" she yelled.

So that was it. Everyone with a curse was after him now. Ron pushed himself to run faster. Well, too bad, he had the cure and he wasn't going to give it up to anybody.

A flurry of spatula shuriken struck the ground in front of Ron forcing him to draw to a halt. Shampoo barreled into him and Ron reflexively rolled forward allowing Shampoo's momentum carry her forward, careening out of control.

Ron adjusted his stolen clothing and stood face to face with the brunette... Ukyo. "So what are you cursed with?" Ron panted tiredly as he tried to regain his breath.

"Oh, I'm not," Ukyo replied, as she held her spatula at the ready. "But Ranma-honey needs that cure. And if I give it to him then he might just fall in love with me."

"Girls shouldn't use sex to get love," Ron quipped causing Ukyo to blink uncertainly as she wondered what she said that boiled down to sex.

"So are you going to hand it over or not," Ukyo demanded as she took a step forward.

"Nope!" Ron shouted as he bounced up to the roof top and raced away.

"Hey!" Ukyo protested as she took up the chase again.

Ron looked over his shoulder and he could see several other people bound to the rooftops in pursuit. "Why me?!" he whined as he continued to run.

###

"Well, if that new boy won't play I can always find Ranma," Happosai reasoned as he readied a bucket of water in ambush.

"My darling Ranma-chan!" Happosai shouted as he sprang from concealment as Ranma, Akane and Kim ran by.

"GYAH!" Ranma-chan shrieked as the old pervert glomped onto her.

"Don't you ever _QUIT_?!" Ranma-chan demanded as she ripped Happosai off her chest and booted him into evening sky.

###

Monkey Fist watched intently as the chase ranged all over the town. For some reason Ron's allies had turned against him, leaving him vulnerable. The time to strike was now. "Moe, Curly, Shemp!" he barked and instantly his three black clad monkey ninja lieutenants appeared kneeling before him. "I want you to split the group into three and delay the rest of the competition."

Monkey Fist's eyes narrowed as a loud crash echoed in the evening twilight. "I will handle the boy myself."

###

"Lo Shin! Why are you fighting me?!" Mousse demanded as he fended off the blows from his sister's staff. Lo Shin whipped the staff around in a tight arc, trying to tangle up her brother's legs.

"You're attacking Ron, that's reason enough for me," Lo Shin said flatly.

"Lo Shin being stupid," Shampoo said as she leapt down from the rooftop beside Mousse. "We Amazons and Amazons stick together."

Lo Shin shook her head stubbornly. "You just want to cure your curse like Mousse, Shampoo. I'm not going to let you take it from Ron."

"Shampoo is village champion," Shampoo said as she hefted her pair of bonbori menacingly.

"You _were_ the village champion," Lo Shin corrected as she swung her staff in tight circles. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then Lo Shin stupid like brother," Shampoo said as she charged.

###

"Bakusai Tenketsu!"

Ron ducked under the shower of rock that sprayed from the shattered wall.

"Ryoga!"

"At last!" Ryoga said exultantly. "I got to you before Ranma did! It must be my destiny to finally be free of the pig!"

"Ryoga, this isn't the way to do things," Ron tried to reason with the bandanna clad martial artist. "Surely,..."

"Do you even know what my life is like?!" Ryoga demanded. "At least in your cursed form, you're still human. I've lost track of all the times I've nearly been eaten! Black piglet is a delicacy!"

Ryoga charged forward launching punches and kicks that Ron barely managed to dodge. Ryoga was slower than Ranma, but in his tired condition, Ron was having trouble keeping up. There was slight drop of the shoulder and Ron took the chance to punch through the hole in Ryoga's guard. Ryoga instantly lashed back with a punch that sent Ron tumbling down the street.

"I didn't even feel that," Ryoga said as Ron slowly picked himself off the ground.

"Run, Ron-san," Yori said as she ran up beside Ron. "I will cover your retreat."

"Yori."

"You're my friend, Ron-san. And at Yamanochi we look after our own."

"I don't fight girls," Ryoga declare loftily.

"Then that will make my task all the easier," Yori said as she whipped open her fans.

###

"I don't want to have to do this man," Ranma said as he faced off against Ron. "But it's you or me and I choose me."

"Ranma, stop it," Akane pleaded.

"There's got to be another way," Kim reasoned next to her.

"Aw man," Ron whimpered tiredly. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Ranma, you're being a bully!" Akane shouted.

"Butt out of this Akane. This is my one chance to be normal again!" Ranma shouted at her.

"What did you say to me?!" Akane flared.

"This don't got nothing to do with you."

"Didn't you and Ron get to be friends these past few days?" Kim asked.

"That don't matter," Ranma insisted stubbornly. "All that matters is the cure."

"Get Ron and run," Akane whispered to Kim as she reached behind a garbage can. "I'll distract Ranma."

"Thanks, Akane," Kim whispered gratefully back.

"Ranma! Catch!" Akane shouted.

Ranma instinctively caught the furry projectile and blanched in terror. "C-c-cat!"

###

Ron panted from the exertion, leaning heavily against a brick wall, thankful for even this brief reprieve. Kim had ordered him on, while she dealt with Soun and Genma. Ron was too tired to protest much and barely had a chance to send Rufus to give Kim a hand. It was just all too much, first the fight in the afternoon and now this.

Doggedly, Ron ran around the corner and nearly tripped over Ukyo's bound body. The brunette swore as she struggled in her bonds and for an instant Ron considered just leaving her there. Sighing Ron knelt by the girl and loosened the gag from around her mouth.

"Arigatou," Ukyo said as she worked her tongue around her dry mouth.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he began to work at the knots around her wrists.

"These monkeys jumped me from outta nowhere," Ukyo explained and Ron went cold. He turned the girl around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Were these monkey's wearing black?" he asked intently.

"Yeah, why?" Ukyo said curiously.

"Oh shit!" Ron swore.

"'Oh shit' indeed, Ronald. Now here we are, no friends or allies, just the two of us who were blessed with the Mystical Monkey Power," Monkey Fist said smoothly as he stepped from the shadows. Ron instantly moved to put himself between the Monkey Master and the defenseless Ukyo as Monkey Fist settled into a fluid fighting stance. "You've come far in such a short time, but would you like to try your skills against a _true_ Monkey Master?"

"I don't have time for you right now," Ron growled as his muscles quivered with exhaustion.

"Too bad, cause I've nothing but time for you!" Monkey Fist roared as he sprang forward.

Ron winced as Monkey Fist's blow drove him back. Monkey Fist was fresh and rested, while Ron was at the end of his rope. If he didn't finish the fight soon then _he'd _be finished. Ron tried for a roundhouse right which Monkey fist blocked almost contemptuously before he retaliated with a snap kick to the gut that folded Ron.

Ron staggered back, gasping for breath as spots danced in front of his eyes. He struggled to think of something, anything that could help him. As drained as he was, he couldn't pull off any special techniques. Ron rolled to his feet studying his opponent through slitted eyes. Maybe... Just maybe...

Ron leapt forward, charging at his arch foe, who stood there waiting expectantly. Only an arm's length away from his target, Ron suddenly veered off to the side and kicked off against a lamppost spinning in mid air to land on Monkey Fist's back. He quickly wrapped his arm around Monkey Fist's throat and the British Lord flailed around as his air supply was cut off.

"Fall! _Fall_!" Ron pleaded as he focused his entire being on maintaining that hold.

Monkey Fist suddenly threw his body forward, nearly jackknifing and causing Ron to loosen his grip slightly. Monkey Fist's hands reached back over his shoulder grabbing what he could of Ron and with strength born of desperation pulled the youngster off his back and slammed him into the ground.

Ron rolled on the ground, dazed from the impact as Monkey Fist sucked in breaths of cool, refreshing air. Ron was too weak to resist as Monkey Fist grabbed a fistful of his shirt and dragged him to his feet. His head lolled around on his rubbery neck as his eyes refused to focus on his foe.

"An admirable effort, Ronald," Monkey Fist gloated as he pulled his defeated opponent in close. "But sadly you were only human.

"At last, the ultimate power is MINE!" Monkey Fist rejoiced as his hand closed around the Talisman and jerked the chain from his rival's neck. A red glow surrounded the mutant Monkey Master that bowled Ron off his feet. Tendrils of red energy whipped around him smashing the street around him into rubble.

"Stop right there, Monty Freak!" Ron-chan ordered and Monkey Fist whipped his head around at the unfamiliar female voice that challenged him. Ron seemed unaware that he'd inexplicably been changed into his female form or that he'd just gotten his second wind.

"Wha? Who're you?" he managed to blurt out before Ron-chan's foot connected with his jaw.

"What power make you stupid? The name's Ron Stoppable and don't you forget it!" Ron-chan yelled as she leapt to the attack.

"What madness is this?!" Monkey Fist demanded as he fended off the blond's furious blows. "Why are you a girl?!"

"Huh?" Ron-chan said as she drew to a halt and looked down at her slim feminine hands. "What? But I didn't get hit with water," she protested in confusion.

Monkey Fist took advantage of his foe's momentary bewilderment and lashed out with a snap kick that sent the confused girl flying against a wall. Ron-chan groaned and slumped to the ground groggily as Monkey Fist advanced, holding the Talisman before him. A red glow built and surrounded him as he aimed the Talisman at the frail girl lying on the ground until a red beam sprang from the Talisman's center and washed over the girl. The light built up to blinding intensity and faded leaving a male Ron lying in the rubble of the street.

"Well, now this _is_ interesting," Monkey Fist mused as he glanced at the Talisman before placing it securely around his neck. A silvery glitter from his rival's neck caught his eye and he bent to jerk the pendant from the boy's neck. Ron groaned and futilely tried to grab the Lotus Blade back. With a silent flash of silvery light, the Lotus Blade took shape in Monkey Fist's hand. "And this is the icing on the cake."

"No," Ron moaned as he struggled to his feet and lunged for Monkey Fist who deftly sidestepped his charge and sent Ron spinning back into the dirt with a well-placed kick to the jaw.

"Finally," Monkey Fist gloated as he licked his lips, savoring his moment of triumph. His grip tightened around the Lotus Blade as he stood over the prone body of Ron Stoppable. "As they say in the movies, 'There can be only one,'" he said as he raised the blade to deliver the final stroke.

"RON!" three female voices cried out simultaneously as they barreled into Monkey Fist, sending the Lotus Blade flying from his grasp.

"NO!" Monkey Fist howled in fury as the ultimate weapon slipped away from him. "You'll PAY for that!" he roared as the Mystical Monkey Talisman flared to life around his neck. Kim, Lo Shin and Yori screamed in pain as the power tore into their bodies and flung them away in an explosion of crimson light. Monkey Fist leapt up to retrieve the Lotus Blade only to draw himself short in front of Ranma and Ryoga standing ready with their ki attacks glowing between their palms.

"Wanna try that again?" Ranma challenged.

Monkey Fist snarled in frustration as he considered his limited options. Some of his monkey ninjas had be in hot pursuit of the three women who had just tackled him, but there were too few to make a difference. One martial artist he could likely handle, two together would stall him until reinforcements could arrive to assist Ron. And if the Amazon matriarch should get involved...

"We'll finish this at the monastery!" he growled murderously at Ron as the blond shook his head to recover his wits. "Monkey Ninjas, to me!"

The Monkey Ninjas instantly leapt to Monkey Fist's command, disappearing in puffs of smoke.

"Hey, you okay?" Ranma asked as he helped Ron to his feet.

"Not nearly," Ron muttered as he winced at the pain throbbing through his skull. "Monkey Fist got away again."

"At least he didn't get away with your sword," Ryoga said as he offered the blade back to Ron.

"Where's Kim?" Ron asked slowly, still blinking to clear his blurry vision as he took possession of the Lotus Blade. He concentrated briefly and it resumed its amulet form.

"Ranma? Ron?" Akane called tentatively as she helped Kim to her feet from where the mystical energy of the Talisman had flung her.

"Oh, this can't be good," Ranma said as he stood by his fianc's side.

Ron could only stare in mute horror at the familiar form of a furry Kim Possible. He had seen this for only a few minutes the last time, but he instantly recognized the effect of the Amulet of the Monkey King. The only thing untouched about the teen hero was her flaming red hair.

"K-kim?" he asked tentatively.

Kim looked down at her furry arms and tail swishing around her. "Oh shit," she replied.

Ron did the only thing that he could do at that moment.

He passed out.

Next: Once More Unto the Breech

A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!

Heh heh. Sorry that I took so long to update. For a while there it was as if I had fallen off the face of the world. Updates should come more regularly now. Unless Ragnarok sucks me back in.

"Secret Magic Word" - Bupu's magic word from Dragonlance. Don't steal it.

"Bad day. Bad day. Bad day." – Jackie Chan always says this when he's getting chased. Seemed appropriate for Ron to too.

I began this project before the debut of the Full Monkey, so the beginning doesn't reflect that. Yet.

As for how the girls got to Ron in time, well, I'll explain next chapter.

Oh, and as for Akane siding with Kim. Well, I don't think that she'd like Ranma to be the "villain" so she'll help save him from himself. And Ranma has demonstrated in the past that he'll do whatever it takes to get his cure, except hurt Akane.


	12. Chapter 12: Once More Unto the Breech

Ron 1/2

By Parareru

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney.

Ranma ½ and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any and all Jusenkyo inspired madness can be laid directly at her feet.

{ } denotes Chinese speech

[ ] denotes Japanese speech

Chapter 12: Once More unto the Breech

"Ron? Ron?!" Kim exclaimed worriedly as she tried to shake her sidekick back into consciousness. She flinched as her nervously lashing tail whacked her solidly across the face. In a fit of irritation she swatted the offending appendage away only to have it rebound almost peevishly and whap her on the head again. Kim grabbed the tail and stared directly at the quivering tip. "Stop that," she ordered and surprisingly the tail began to sway meekly behind her.

Kim groaned in frustration. She had a tail! Again! Once she'd been separated from the Amulet of the Monkey King she thought she'd never have to deal with this again. And all this damned _itching_! Idly she scratched at her belly as she worriedly looked over her best friend. Aside from some minor scrapes and bruising Ron didn't seem too badly off. In fact, Kim frowned as she leaned closer, she thought she could hear a soft snore escape past his lips. She looked up as the rapid taps of wood striking pavement drifted closer.

"What has happened here?" Cologne demanded abruptly as she bounded onto the street turned battlefield. Her eyes were wide with panic as she surveyed the destruction surrounding her. The sheer force of the chaotic magic that had washed over the area left her nerves more than slightly rattled.

"Monkey Fist ambushed us and managed to get his hands on the Mystical Monkey Talisman," Kim groaned as she rose from where she had been kneeling beside Ron. Akane moved to help Kim to her feet, but Kim motioned to her that she was fine. "We nearly didn't get here in time to save Ron."

Cologne skillfully hid her surprise as she studied the effect the Talisman had on the redhead. A dim jade aura was now visibly interwoven with the wan golden light from the heroine's chi, but both were nearly overpowered by a sullen red aura blanketing them. Randomly, the two opposing magical auras collided with a soft flash, some artifact of the transformation magic she would hazard to guess. "That is... unfortunate," Cologne hissed, her eyes narrowing in thought as she considered the evidence before her eyes.

"I'll say," Kim agreed as she scratched at her itchy arms. Her tail lashed about violently in agreement.

"Quickly, gather up the boy and return with me to the Nekohanten," Cologne ordered, swiftly regaining her reserve in the face of the crisis. "There is much to consider and all the commotion has begun to attract attention." As if to illustrate her point several lights went on in a number of windows and curious residents poked their heads out to see what sort of damage the Nerima Wrecking Crew had caused this time.

"Wait, where's Yori and Lo Shin?" Kim suddenly asked as she looked around the shattered street. "We all tackled Monkey Fist at the same time." The Nerima martial artists immediately fanned out and began to search for the two missing girls.

"Um, I think I found them," Ryoga called hesitantly from a pile of overturned garbage cans, drawing the group around him.

"Oh no," Cologne said staring at the two unconscious bodies lying prone amidst the rubbish. The Talisman's magic had worked even more drastic changes on the other two girls. Their clothes hung loosely on their frames and in fact served as the only means of identifying the two girls. Where Kim had reverted to her previous hybrid form, Lo Shin and Yori both had been fully transformed into monkeys. Though unconscious, Cologne could see a definite red tinge, more vibrant than Kim's had been, shining brightly through their chi.

Mousse mutely lifted his altered sister, furious tears brimming in his eyes as Ryoga gallantly gathered Yori into his arms. Neither girl stirred in the slightest as the boys carried them clear from the rubble. Cologne led the way back to the restaurant followed by the group of confused and frightened teens.

"I don't get it," Kim said as she stared at the two small monkeys. "Why did the magic change them in real monkeys and me into... this?"

"I suspect that you were touched by Monkey Magic previously," Cologne explained with a piercing look at Kim. "It appears that the combination of the two had some... _unpredictable_... results."

Kim scratched her hair as she worked through that logic. "Well, yeah, the Amulet of the Monkey King turned me into a monkey, but Wade managed to change me back."

"And what ritual did this Wade use to return you to your proper form?" Cologne asked in genuine curiosity as she cocked her head at the girl.

"Well he didn't really," Kim frowned as she recalled those last few frenzied minutes. "Monkey Fist had chased me into the gym where we duked it out in front of the crowd gathered for the Cheer-Off. Ron was holding the Kimmunicator and something bright came outta it, hit me and then suddenly I was myself again. I think Wade used some DNA thingie to separate my DNA from the monkey."

"Hmph," Cologne snorted derisively with an imperious lift of her chin. "Mere science cannot undo the work of magic, especially powerful magic like that."

"Well it worked," Kim insisted peevishly as she scratched along her side. "At least it did until tonight."

"If it had worked then I suspect that you would be in much the same predicament as the other two," Cologne confidently returned from her perch at the top of her staff.

Kim scratched at her head again in confusion. "Wha?"

"The science merely helped to suppress that bit of magic," Cologne explained. "Suppressed it so well in fact that no trace of it was visible in your aura when we first met." She paused and began to rub at her chin thoughtfully as she considered this new information. "Actually, now I that I've had a moment to consider what you told me, I believe that our champion here may have been partly responsible for your 'cure.'"

Kim stared at the matriarch blankly before casting a glance back where Ranma carried Ron slung over his shoulder. She tried unscrambling the jumble of images from that fight with Monkey Fist. Oddly enough, the one thing she could recall with maddening clarity was Barkin's derisive, 'Where's your tail, _Lemur_?' as he ordered the police to carry Monkey Fist out of the gym.

"Think about it," Cologne prompted. "The power that restored you to your natural form came from his hand. His faith in the science to cure you worked in combination with his own powers and his desire to see you as you were. The science merely served as a crutch."

Kim felt a blush rise on her cheeks at the word desire and cast another glance back towards Ron. Just this once she was grateful that the fur would hide the color of her embarrassment.

"And because it fit with the magic's purpose, it allowed it happen," Cologne finished.

Kim suddenly snapped back to attention at that last comment. "Purpose?" she asked incredulously. "Are you saying that the magic is _alive_?"

"Child, everything on this world has a purpose," Cologne chuckled as they finally reached the entrance of the Nekohanten. She quickly hopped inside and cleared the chairs off a number of tables before beckoning to the group. "Lay them on the tables for now. Hopefully, they'll revive before too long."

"So what now?" Kim asked she laid her rough monkey paw on Ron's shoulder.

"Now we wait," Cologne stated simply as she stood vigil over the three unconscious teens.

"Should we go get Dr. Tofu?" Ranma asked.

"Has he seen Kasumi recently?" Cologne smirked and then shook her head. "No need to bother the young doctor. There doesn't appear to be any medical emergency at the moment."

"Who's this Monkey Fist, Kim?" Akane asked suddenly, looking from the two transformed girls to Kim.

Kim pursed her lips slightly. "It's a long story." She sank gratefully into a convenient chair, yelping and bolting upright as she accidentally sat on her tail. The tail lashed at her in reproach and Kim slowly sat down again, mindful of her tail this time.

"It appears that we have time," Cologne observed with a wave that indicated the three unconscious members of their group once the redhead was comfortably seated.

"Well, I guess it all began when Lord Monty Fiske asked for my help in retrieving a Jade Monkey from a temple in Cambodia," Kim began. "He had been collecting them for some time and used them to gain the Mystical Monkey Power. I had a family obligation to attend to and Ron sorta went on his own to question Lord Fiske about the Jade Monkeys. Not my idea exactly, but these things happen." Kim shrugged slightly. "Monty had gone clear round the bend, even going so far as to graft monkey hands and feet to himself. Fortunately, Ron managed to get the Monkey Power too and then he and Rufus destroyed the Jade Monkeys."

"Wow, and I thought Ranma-honey's life was weird," Ukyo commented as she gave the slumbering Ron a disbelieving look.

"Believe me, it gets weirder," Kim continued with a roll of her eyes. "Monkey Fist then kidnapped Frederick, a monkey astronaut who works for my dad, something about becoming going to the stars to become the ultimate Monkey Master. This time he had a whole bunch of monkey ninjas working for him. Frederick took a liking to Ron though so he helped us to capture Monkey Fist. Afterwards the monkey ninjas hung around Ron until he got fed up with them and told them to leave him alone. Running and screaming at the top of his lungs of course," Kim smirked.

"Why were the monkey ninjas hanging around Ron?" Ryoga asked. "Weren't they working for his enemy? And why'd they try to jump us?"

Kim shrugged again. "Who knows? We weren't ever able to figure it out. And I guess Monkey Fist figured he could go after Ron easier if the rest of us were out of action. In a way, I'm sorta glad that he did otherwise I don't think we'd have been able to reach Ron in time."

"And the Amulet?" Cologne asked softly, her eyes lidded as she observed the redhead.

"Oh, yeah. That," Kim grimaced at the memory as she absently scratched at her thigh. "We got word that Monkey Fist was in China looking for the Amulet of the Monkey King. We stopped him from getting it, but the thing ended up around my neck. I kinda remember it doing this glowing thing and then suddenly I had a monkey tattoo on my neck. That's when I started changing into this." Kim indicated to herself with an expressive wave of her hands. "Monkey Fist got the drop on me and kept going on about this painful way of separating me from the Amulet and how I didn't deserve being a monkey." Kim rolled her eyes as she recalled Monkey Fist's desperation to _ascend_ to monkeyhood. "Wade managed to work his usual miracle and I was human again."

Kim cast a doubtful look at Cologne. "Though _apparently_ that's up for debate."

"Trust me, child. I do know a thing or two about magic. Though Monkey Fist likely had the right of it," Cologne replied with a tight, dry smile. She glanced at Ron again, studying the sleeping boy. Hearing the story answered some questions, but left her with still more. There was no doubt in her mind that the boy was the chosen Monkey Master spoken of in legend. That four separate monkey artifacts had become active in his presence was a telling fact. He was the common factor. Could he...

The Kimmunicator's four-toned beep suddenly broke through the contemplative silence around the tables.

"Go Wade," Kim said as she activated the screen.

"KIM!" Wade exclaimed, drawing back in shock upon seeing her furry features. "You're a—"

"Yeah, I'm a monkey again," Kim sighed with an irritated grimace. "What do you have for us?"

Wade's eyes were wide as he took a sip of his soda. "Well, I finally managed to translate the inscriptions on the back of the Talisman. It was in an obscure dialect and, get this, the inscriptions were so fine they could have been laser engraved. Though I've got no idea how they managed to do that."

"More magic," Kim asked with a raised eyebrow at Cologne who nodded. Kim shook head, for a modern girl of the 21st century she was getting involved in an awful lot of ancient magic. "Go ahead Wade."

"Here goes," Wade replied before swallowing heavily. He gave Kim another worried glance, wondering what the story was with her transformation and if it hand something to do with the mysterious Talisman.

"Truth in Spirit

Truth in Form

Balance be Broken

Balance be Gained

Minds be One

Monkey Master

And Monkey Slave

One of Twelve

To Shape the World

To Defend the Seal

To Defy the One

Who Heralds the Night

The Coming of

The Accursed One"

Cologne suddenly went pale as the boy a half a world away finished reciting the translation of the ancient text. Of their own accord her eyes flew to study the still comatose Ron Stoppable lying on the table of her restaurant. This mere strip of a boy was one of the Twelve? None of the ancient texts had ever mentioned that. To her knowledge this was the first time any artifact mentioning the Twelve had ever been found. And the Accursed...

Cologne shook her head in wonder. She'd thought the Twelve were only a legend, a fairy tale. Silently she berated herself. She should have known better. There was more truth in the ancient legends than one often cared to admit. But if those, the oldest legends, were true, then it looked as if the boy was destined to face an even greater crisis in the future than the one Monkey Fist represented.

"...I can try to separate your DNA from the Monkey again," Wade was telling Kim, "but it'll take me some time to dig the DNA sequencer outta storage. I never figured that we'd need it again."

Kim gave Cologne a steady look that spoke volumes before she answered her tech guru. "Please and thank you." She then gave the boy on the other side of the screen a brief smile before turning the device off.

Rufus began to chatter wildly as Ron stirred and let out a series fitful groans. Everyone gathered expectantly around the blonde-haired boy as he rolled over onto his side... and promptly fell off the edge of the table with an indignant cry of pain.

"Ugh, what a nightmare," Ron groaned with his cheek pressed against the restaurant's floor. Wordlessly, Ryoga grasped Ron's elbow and helped him up into a waiting chair.

"I need Bueno Nacho," Ron whined as he pressed his hands to his face and began to massage his temples with his thumbs. "It was just awful. Everyone was after me, and Monkey Fist kicked my ass and you got turned into a monkey, KP." He barked a short laugh. "As if that could happen."

Kim looked nervously around her for a moment as she debated how to break the news. "Ron, it did happen. All of it."

Ron froze suddenly, his hands still pressed against his face. "No, no, no, no, no," he denied with a stubborn shake of his head. "I'm still dreaming. Gonna wake up any second now. Yup any second... now."

Kim crouched in front of Ron and gently placed her hands upon his. "Ron, look at me," she said softly.

"Nope. Not gonna do that, cause you're not real. Just a, you know, figment of my imagination." Ron's voice bordered on hysterical desperation. "Any second now."

Firmly, Kim pulled Ron's hands away from his face. "Look at me, Ron," she insisted when she saw his eyes were screwed tightly shut.

Ron hesitantly opened his eyes. "Aw man. I messed up again," he groaned as he buried his head in his hands again and he seemed to collapse in on himself in misery.

"I'm not blaming you," Kim said consolingly. "No one is."

"Actually, I am," Mousse said coldly as he looked up from where he hovered watchfully over his sister.

"Quiet you," Kim snapped without looking even as Cologne whacked her errant employee for his verbal gaffe.

"If I was a better fighter, none of this would have ever happened," Ron grumbled.

"You did the best you could considering the circumstances," Ranma chimed in. "For what it's worth, I'm... sorry." The Nerima natives stared at Ranma with something akin to shock. Ranma? Apologizing?

"I think the world just ended," Mousse muttered quietly to himself.

"I think the girls are waking up," Akane pointed out as the remainder of their party began stirring. Everyone watched silently as two pairs of eyes slowly fluttered opened. The two transformed girls drew back in shock at the sight of Kim's furry features. As one, they rubbed at their eyes and then looked at their unfamiliar hands in dawning horror.

"Eee?" Lo Shin squeaked plaintively as she looked down at her small monkey body. She looked up into all the concerned faces, her expression betraying the confusion in her mind. Disbelief was evident on her face as she tugged at her fur and she began to whimper as the depth of her plight sank in. She buried her face in her brother's shoulder as she wept.

Yori took stock of her situation almost numbly, her shoulders slumping with resignation as she let out a heavy sigh. She stared at her hands as they slowly opened and closed, her simian features unreadable. Only her eyes betrayed the pain that she was feeling as she looked imploringly at Ron.

"Wait," Ron said quietly. "Why are they monkeys?"

"Because they were struck with the power of the Mystical Monkey Talisman," Cologne replied.

"No, I mean why are they monkeys and I'm not?" Ron clarified. "I got hit by it too. I think."

"And did anything occur?" Cologne asked, a note of worry creeping into her voice. If Monkey Fist had somehow gained control over Stoppable, even for a brief time, it could spell disaster.

Ron rubbed at his temples, trying to recall the fleeting images of his fight with Monkey Fist and remembering a surge of red light washing over him. "There was a red light and then I changed forms," he said. "Not a drop of water around either."

Cologne stared at boy, extending her senses and seeing with more than mere sight. There was the telltale chaotic roil of the Jusenkyo curse, but none of the strange red chi that seemed to infect the three girls. "It appears that Jusenkyo shields you from the Talisman's power," she reflected mostly to herself. "I suppose that is fortunate, in its own way."

"Yeah, fortunate," Ron grumbled. "Monkey Fist can just fiddle with my curse whenever he wants. Great."

"That's of little consequence," Cologne said decisively. "What is important is retrieving the Talisman so you can reverse its effects and return the girls to their proper form."

"Only one problem," Ron pointed out. "We've got no idea where Monkey Fist is right now."

"Well, he said something about finishing this at some monastery," Ryoga supplied helpfully.

"Huh? What monastery?" Ron asked in confusion.

Yori suddenly leapt up in realization and began to howling and jumping furiously. Ron visibly shrank back from the panic-stricken monkey.

"EEEE! EEEEEE! EEEK!" Yori shrieked as she tugged insistently on Ron's arm. Ron looked as if he were on the verge of a panic attack until Kim finally picked up the distraught Yori and held onto her until she calmed down.

"What got her so worked up?" Akane wondered. She tried to stroke the back of Yori's head to help soothe the girl only to have Yori rebuff her attempt with an irritated slap. Akane blushed slightly, she had been around Jusenkyo curses long enough to know better than to do that. Just because someone was trapped in another form didn't mean they weren't still human inside. Shampoo, Mousse and Mr. Saotome had certainly taught her that much. "Sorry, Yori," she apologized sincerely and Yori nodded gravely in return.

"I think she figured out where Monkey Fist went," Ron finally answered and Yori nodded emphatically. "He's gone to the peak of Mt. Yamanochi, to the monastery and school there."

Ranma raised his eyebrows at that as he considered the implications. An army of mind controlled ninja monkeys would certainly be a handful. He could see that Ron and Cologne had reached the same conclusion by the slight tightening of their lips.

"You must stop Monkey Fist before he can gain complete control of the Mystical Monkey Talisman," Cologne said solemnly.

"Me?! Why me?" Ron asked with a surprised jerk of his body.

"Because you are the Monkey Master foretold in the legends. Only you can stand against Monkey Fist and return the girls to their proper forms," Cologne explained. "It is your _destiny_."

Ron's eyes bulged in shock as the enormity of the situation settled on him. A cold sweat beaded up on his body as his breath came out in a series of panicked grunts. The best he'd ever been able to do against Monkey Fist was a stalemate. And now he had to defeat him, someone with more strength and training than he had?

"It's too _big!_ I can't deal with this right now," Ron finally gasped in a pain that bordered on the physical as he staggered out of the Nekohanten at a dead run.

"I'll follow him," Kim volunteered as she trailed after Ron. She paused only briefly to gather up the insistently waving Rufus and planted him on her shoulder.

###

Somehow, after running blindly from the Nekohanten, Ron managed to find himself back at the bridge where Ranma and Ryoga had helped him train. He idly picked up a small rock and tossed it back and forth in his hands as he leapt on top of the concrete railing. As he sat down on the rail, his feet dangling over the edge, he stared at the water flowing under the bridge, the moon reflecting benignly off the water's surface.

"Bakusai Tenketsu," he muttered absently as he gave the rock a gentle tap. The rock in his hand gave a startled shudder and then disintegrated in a shower of pebbles. He let the fistful of shattered rock fall from his hand into the water, staring at the waves that rippled out from each splash.

Ron heard the soft scrape of a foot behind him and he let out a breath that he wasn't aware that he'd been holding. Without even turning around, he could tell who it was. "Hiya Kim."

Kim silently climbed up beside him and sat down, her eyes watching him intently. Rufus clambered down Kim's shoulder and sidled up next to Ron.

The naked mole rat patted Ron's leg consolingly. "Pretty," he chirped, a playful smile on his rodent face. Ron glanced down and gave his friend and companion a brief smile in return.

"I-I'm... not sure that I can do this," Ron began without preamble, not even bothering to look at Kim. "What if I can't do this?"

"Ron, you're stronger than you realize," Kim said as she impulsively grabbed his left hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Ron struggled to blink back tears as he stared at the leathery paw holding his hand. His right hand shook as he ran it lightly over the back of Kim's paw.

"Kim, I..."

"No, listen to me," Kim insisted as she pressed her free hand gently to his lips, silencing him. "It's like that time at Camp Wannaweep..."

_"Pretty amazing," Kim said as she came up behind Ron as he stood there wistfully looking at the gutted shell of Cabin 13._

_ "What do you mean?" Ron asked, turning as he climbed the cabin's steps, the only part of the cabin that was still untouched by Gill's rampage._

_ "Everything," Kim answered, giving Ron a brilliant smile. "You were awesome."_

_ "Yeah, this is the one place where I know the score," Ron agreed as he pumped his arms exuberantly. "Where Ron Stoppable knows what it takes to be the last camper standing." With a groan, the wooden step finally collapsed under Ron's weight and he yelped as he crashed to the ground in a cloud of dust._

_ "Ron, the stuff you did..." Kim said as she knelt beside Ron and helped him to his feet. "You were resourceful. You were brave. That doesn't have anything to do with this place. It's _you_."_

_ "You think so?" Ron asked hopefully._

_ "Mmm-hmm," Kim agreed with a nod and a knowing smile. _

"And I want you to know that I still think so," Kim finished softly.

Ron finally managed to give her a ghost of his usual lopsided grin. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Kim... If you don't mind... I-I've still got a lot of thinking to do."

"Sure, Ron," Kim said as rose to her feet and began walking back to the Tendo home. She paused and looked at Ron again. "I believe in you."

Ron sat there on the bridge, staring out at the horizon long after Kim had left. Silently, he looked up into the night sky and focused on the brightest star that he could find. "Why me?" he asked in a soft whisper.

_You know where Monkey Fist went. Is there anyone else you would trust to see this through to the end? Besides Kim that is? _was the answer that came to him from the depths of his soul. He hated it when his subconscious answered his questions with a question like that.

"No, I guess not," he answered himself with a sigh.

###

"Last chance to back out buddy," Ron warned as he finished tucking his black mission shirt into his cargos. Fortunately, the Tendo home was still empty, making it a simple matter for Ron to sneak in and don his mission gear. Ron had first met Monkey Fist in his mission clothes, so heading for what could be his final battle with him, it felt only right. Maybe dressing in a traditional black gi would have been more appropriate for a return to Yamanochi, but he wasn't a ninja master or even a crimefighting hero. He was just Ron Stoppable and that would have to be enough.

"Nuh uh," Rufus shook his head stubbornly and waited expectantly till Ron picked him up and deposited him in his usual pocket.

"Ready, Rufus?" Ron asked as he looked down at his companion.

"Uh huh," Rufus replied with a determined nod and a thumbs up.

"Hold it," a soft voice commanded, halting Ron in his tracks.

"Wha? Ranma?" Ron yelped in surprise and whirled around to see Ranma standing in the dojo's doorway, his arms folded across his chest and staring at Ron accusingly.

"Did you think you could leave just like that?" Ranma asked slowly.

"I-I'm not trying to run away," Ron stammered defensively, all hopes of slipping away quietly now shattered. "I gotta go to Yamanochi and get the Talisman so I can change Kim, Yori and Lo Shin back."

"I know that," Ranma chuckled as he advanced to an arms length of Ron. "What I want to know is what made you think you could go and do this without _us_." On that signal, Ranma was quickly joined by many of the people that Ron had met during this trip to Japan. Kim entered with the group, also in her mission clothes, and Yori and Lo Shin stood with Nabiki and Kasumi.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" Ron asked as he looked over the assembled group in confusion.

"I've only known her for a few days, but Kim's my friend too," Akane stated as she stepped forward to take her place by Ranma's side.

"It looks like it'll be a good fight," Ranma said. "Besides you'll probably need a hand dealing with the monkey slaves."

"No one turns my little sister into a monkey," Mousse growled as he adjusted his glasses. "You I can deal with later, but this Monkey Fist must be destroyed now!"

"Is true," Shampoo agreed firmly as she twirled her bonbori menacingly. "No is right for Monkey man to do that to Amazon sister. He get kiss of death."

"I'm just going to make sure that Akane stays safe," Ryoga said as he nonchalantly shouldered his umbrella.

"I go where Ranma-honey goes," Ukyo smiled as she flashed Ron a victory sign.

"Truly this Monkey Fist is a master of the dark arts beyond even that of the foul sorcerer Saotome," Kuno said as he shot Ranma a vicious glare. "This evil must first be smote before I can focus my attentions to freeing the beauteous Akane Tendo and the vivacious pigtailed girl. Mayhap upon completion of this noble quest I can also press my suit upon the blonde goddess I met so briefly before I succumbed to my... ailment."

"Hey, who invited Kuno?" Ukyo thought to ask as the swordsman began to wind down. Kuno began swinging his bokken as he described the punishment he'd mete out on the vile sorcerer Monkey Fist.

Akane looked around the dojo and shook her head slowly. "No idea, he just sorta showed up," she replied as Kuno finished with a grandiose sweep of his bokken, pointed, not surprisingly, directly at Ranma.

"Kuno says he's in too," Ranma clarified when he saw Ron's glazed expression and the startled shake one made when one finished listening to a mind-numbing speech.

Ron looked at the assembled group of teens gratefully. To know that he didn't have to face his arch foe alone. He tried to find the words.

"NO!" Cologne shouted sharply before Ron could say a word. "Only those with Jusenkyo curses may go! If what I suspect is true then the Talisman will only trigger the cursed forms rather than change them into his monkey slaves. Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji and Tatewaki Kuno will have to stay behind."

"Bah! Tatewaki Kuno takes orders from no one! Especially not from old mummies who-URK!" The rest of Kuno's speech was lost as Cologne's staff whipped out with blinding speed and floored the arrogant swordsman.

"Does anyone else wish to argue?" Cologne asked with thinly veiled menace. "No?"

"But why is Ryoga going then?" Akane asked with a bewildered frown and Ryoga went very pale. "He doesn't have a curse."

"Ryoga's our secret weapon," Ranma said quickly, used to having to come up with excuses on Ryoga's behalf. "Remember the translation? 'Minds be one.' If Monkey Fist turns Ryoga into a monkey then he's gotta get inside this mope's head. That should solve all our problems for us."

"Why you," Ryoga growled in a low voice.

"Would you rather tell Akane something else?" Ranma growled back just as quietly, too low for Akane to hear. Ryoga thought for a moment of what would happen to him if Akane ever found out that he was her pet piggy P-chan and then nodded.

"Okay, I'll get Wade to call in a few favors..." Kim began as she reached into her pack.

"No, Kim," Ron said implacably as his hand closed around her wrist. "It's too risky."

"Too risky for me not to go," Kim retorted glibly.

"The boy is right," Cologne said with a grave nod. "Monkey Fist may still be able to exert some influence upon you even though your transformation wasn't complete. All three of you will stay here, until Ron returns with the Talisman."

"But..."

"This is not open to negotiation!" Cologne barked sharply with an authoritative rap of her staff on the ground. Kuno lay on the ground, twitching in unconsciousness and served as object lesson of what could happen if one defied an Amazon matriarch.

"Can you at least give us a minute alone?" Kim asked plaintively. Cologne looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded her approval. The Nerima residents filed out of the dojo, dragging the unconscious Kuno with them, though Yori and Lo Shin kept throwing suspicious glances Kim's way.

"So are you going to stay put this time?" Ron asked with a smile to take the sting out of his words. "Or are you going to run off on a date with Josh again?"

Kim chuckled briefly. "Gosh, I haven't thought about Josh since we got to Japan," she admitted as she inspected her arms with a wry grimace. "Don't worry, I doubt Josh finds fur a turn on." Her tail quivered behind her in suppressed mirth.

Ron cocked his head to the side as he stared at the tail. Something just seemed wrong about it. Curiously, he craned his neck around to get a better look at the seat of Kim's pants.

"What are you _doing_?!" Kim demanded, her voice rising several octaves and feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as she chastely concealed her posterior with her hands.

"I'm just wondering how your tail can do that while you're wearing pants," Ron replied, straightening as he noticed Kim's discomfort.

"Kasumi cut a hole in them for me," Kim answered hotly. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this if—_when_ you change me back."

To her chagrin Ron began to chuckle. "I wonder if this'll catch on like Kim-style," he finally burst out laughing.

"Just hurry up and rescue me, hero," Kim retorted snippily as she shoved Ron out of the dojo.

###

Cologne stared pensively at the reflection of the moon shining in the Tendo koi pond. She sipped at the cup of tea that Kasumi had graciously put out for her. Her lips twitched in a semblance of a smile as she recalled that old Chinese curse, 'may you live in interesting times.' With son-in-law's adventures and now Ron Stoppable, it seemed she was indeed living out that 'curse.' Perhaps it was her destiny to help shape these young men.

Curious that out of all the people in Japan, or even in Tokyo, Stoppable had quite literally run into Ranma. Was their meeting the work of random coincidence or was there perhaps some higher destiny behind it? She let out a long sigh. That was a question for another time, preferably after a sound sleep. A creak of a floorboard caused her to turn her head and she smiled reassuringly at the redhead padding down the hall. The girl had fire in her, no question. Perhaps she'd even make a worthy Amazon.

"Why are you so worried, Cologne?" Kim asked as she sat herself beside the three hundred year-old matriarch, her tail swishing in apprehension.

"I worry for your young friend," Cologne sighed honestly. "Especially after hearing how Ron acquired the Mystical Monkey Power. Monkey Fist obviously sought after the power for his own aggrandizement while Ron sought it in order to protect the greater good. If Monkey Fist should master the Talisman and he uses its power to subvert the Lotus Blade then he will be unstoppable. No power on earth will be able to stand against him. And even if Ron should somehow win the battle against Monkey Fist I fear that will not be the end of his struggles."

Kim looked at Cologne curiously to prompt her to continue, but the matriarch merely shook her head.

"Just the ramblings of an old woman," Cologne sighed again. "You'd best get some rest, child."

###

_Ron stood alone before Monkey Fist, his allies were nowhere in sight. A look of terror and sadness haunted his eyes. He swallowed heavily as his gaze darted from left to right in search of... something. Slowly he knelt on the ground and laid the Lotus Blade in front of him as he closed his eyes in resignation. _

_ A small monkey dressed in ornate robes obediently retrieved the Lotus Blade and presented it to the monkey master. Monkey Fist licked his lips, victory shining madly in his eyes as he willed the sword to change form several times._

_ He slowly approached Ron, hefting the blade menacingly. She strained to hear what Monkey Fist said as he stalked forward, but could make out nothing..._

_ Ron looked up at Monkey Fist, not with fear, but with weariness and defeat as a lone tear streaked down his cheek. "Kim..."_

_ Monkey Fist drew back the sword and..._

"_NO_!" Kim shrieked as she woke from her nightmare. She sat on her futon gasping for breath and ran a trembling hand through her matted hair.

The dream had seemed so real.

Kim looked at the clock. 5 AM. Ron and the others weren't due to reach Yamanochi for another two hours at least. And then they would have to hike for another couple of hours to reach the monastery itself. Kim swallowed and worked some saliva around her dry mouth.

"It was only a dream," she told herself softly. "Only a dream."

But she couldn't help herself wondering. _What if it wasn't?_

She had faith in Ron, but she was certain of the fact that he needed her as much as she needed him.

Risky or not, her place was by Ron's side.

"Wade," she said as pulled out her Kimmunicator. "It's time to call in a few favors."

Next: Collision

A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!

Sorry for all the exposition, but it's necessary to lay the groundwork for the final fights.

References to the episodes Blush, Kimmitation Nation, Sink or Swim, Monkey Fist Strikes, Exchange, The Full Monkey and Monkey Ninjas in Space.

Sorry to have Ranma actually apologize, way outta character. I can't be entirely certain, but I think he's only done so to Akane and even then only in a barely comprehensible mumble. Personally, I think that after the Saffron and the Wedding incidents, perhaps he's grown up a bit.

Ron running off in panic, well consider that he's gotten his ass handed to him just about every time that he's gone up against Monkey Fist one on one. Even in Monkey Fist Strikes Ron was losing. Then to find out he was it, the only hope for the world. What's a poor ol' sidekick to do? Besides, it served as a convenient means to get Kim and Ron some alone time.

I will deal with the Twelve and the Accursed later as well as explanations of the Mystical Monkey Artifacts at a later time.

The next chapter with the obligatory fights shall arrive in a couple weeks, provided nothing goes wrong.

Till then...


	13. Chapter 13: Collision

Ron 1/2

By Parareru

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. Season 3 has finally arrived. Hoorah.

Ranma ½ and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any and all Jusenkyo inspired madness can be laid directly at her feet.

denotes Japanese speech

Chapter 13: Collision

"We're nearly there," Ron sighed wearily as he trudged up the hill. In the distance, he could see the waterfall that marked the end of the trail and the beginning of the long bridge leading to the Yamanochi School. Ron suppressed a growl and cast an irritated glance at his travel companions as he heard yet another squabble break out behind him. Flying around the globe with Kim had spoiled him. While the accommodations weren't always luxurious, after all, who could forget being squashed between two burly Marines, at least they had gotten them to the right place and right time without much risk of injury. At the time it had seemed very noble and self-assured, but now Ron found himself wondering why on earth had he gone on this mission without using one of Kim's contacts?

-Earlier-

"So if I'm reading this right once the trains start running we have to catch the super express to Shinjuku and then take the morning bus to Mt. Yamanochi," Ranma said as he looked over the train schedule. "That should put us at the monastery just a little bit before nine."

"Shouldn't we take the train to Shibuya first and then hop onto the Yamanote line?" Ryoga asked.

"Right, like we're supposed to take advice from someone who's tried to go to Hokkaido and end up in Okinawa instead," Ranma retorted.

"That was an honest mistake!" Ryoga retorted back. "You board one wrong bus and then..."

"How do you get to Okinawa by bus?" Ron asked curiously as Ryoga blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Isn't it an island?"

Mousse glanced at Ron and adjusted his glasses. "You've been to Okinawa then?"

"Me? No. But Mr. Miyagi lived there," Ron said simply as if that explained everything.

The Nerima residents looked at each other, wondering if that was a name that they should know. "Miyagi was teacher?" Shampoo asked.

"Are you kidding? He's only the best teacher ever! Wax on! Wax off! Sand the floor! Paint the fence!" Ron exclaimed excitedly as he moved his hands rapidly to demonstrate. The Nerima natives again looked at each other, wondering what waxing had to do with anything.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Come on, haven't you seen the Karate Kid?" Ron replied as he raised his arms above his head and stood on one leg. Suddenly he hopped up and snapped a kick out that inadvertently tore through the train schedule in Ranma was holding in his hands. "Oops," he said sheepishly as he landed.

"Oh, brother," Rufus groaned with an embarrassed shake of his head and Ranma stared at the shreds of paper, twisting them around to see if he could still make out some part of the schedule.

"Ranma, after fight is over, you take Shampoo on date?" Shampoo abruptly asked as she peeked over the remnants of the tattered schedule in Ranma's hands.

"Serious business like this and you _still_ try to seduce Shampoo?!" Mousse angrily demanded before Ranma had a chance to respond to the Amazon's question.

"Hold it! I ain't tryin' to do nothin'!" Ranma shouted back with equal vehemence as he recoiled away from the purple haired Amazon.

"Saotome! This I can not allow!" Mousse roared as he leapt for Ranma, a long staff springing from the sleeve of his robe.

"Will you quit it?!" Ranma demanded as he deftly evaded Mousse's attack by ducking low and sliding forward under the charging boy. "We're goin' to try and help _your_ sister!"

"We can take of that after I give you the thrashing you deserve, you womanizer!" Mousse yelled back as he swung the staff around wildly in an effort to connect with the object of his wrath.

Ranma jumped over the staff with ease as a loud crack echoed through the station. Four pairs of eyes looked at Mousse in shock and then to the person on the receiving end of the vicious attack.

Ryoga let out a low chuckle as he reached up with a quivering hand to grasp the length of wood pressed against the side of his head. "Just. What. Do. You. Have. Against. Me?" he said in a deceptively even tone. His hand tightened and the wood creaked and splintered under his powerful grip.

Mousse adjusted his glasses and peered through the thick lenses. "R-ryoga! It was an accident." Ryoga merely growled in response.

"N-now wait a second," Ron said, stepping between the two boys holding up his hands in a placating manner. "Don't we have something more important to do?"

"Every time," Ryoga muttered with a clenched fist held before him. If he heard Ron at all, Ryoga gave no indication whatsoever. "Misfortune still seems to follow me every single time I'm with you." A bright yellow aura flared to life around the bandanna-clad martial artist and everyone backed a step away. "Ranma! This is all YOUR fault!"

"Wh-wha?" Ranma said in surprise, mirroring the shock that everyone else felt at Ryoga's statement. "Whadya mean MY fault?!"

"Every single time misfortune falls on me, it can all be connected to you!" Ryoga howled. "Jusenkyo! Akane! And don't think I've forgotten about the time you threw me out in the trash! And after I babysat your kid! That's gotta count as cruelty to animals!" Ryoga charged forward, yelling with inarticulate rage.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ranma groaned as he sidestepped the charge. Ryoga got worked up over the most trivial things, often blown out of proportion in his own head. Ranma never forgot that their entire years long feud had begun over bread.

"Don't forget about me!" Mousse shouted as he leapt in for an attack.

"Great! Why me all the time?" Ranma asked himself, ducking and weaving to avoid the chains darting from Mousse's sleeve.

"Um, excuse me? Don't we have a train to catch?" Ron asked plaintively.

"Ranma, you fight for Shampoo, yes?" Shampoo asked coyly as she clung to Ranma's arm.

"Shampoo!" Mousse wailed, tears streaming from his eyes at this apparent betrayal then he turned to glare at Ranma. "Damn you Saotome! To have seduced Shampoo like this and turned her against me!"

"WHAT!" Ryoga roared, his face turning livid. "You seduced Shampoo! Ranma, you dog! You betrayed Akane's trust!"

"Waitaminnut! I didn't do nothin'!" Ranma yelled defensively as a sinking sense of familiar foreboding filled him. Every time something like this had happened, despite his best efforts to defuse the situation, it would almost always blow up with himself on the receiving end of things.

"Um, the train?" Ron said again in another attempt to regain control. Seeing that no one was paying attention to him, he finally sighed in disgust. "Well, we might as well go grab some Bueno Nacho," he muttered in an aside to Rufus.

"Yeah! Naco!" Rufus agreed.

"Get back here and take your thrashing like a man!" Mousse yelled as chased after Ranma, hurling fistfuls of shuriken and knives. Through either some fluke or skill, not a single blade came close to endangering the few bystanders that were in the station.

"Come on! We got somethin' more important to do here!" Ranma yelled back in irritation in a futile attempt to try reasoning with his attackers.

"Three chimeritos," Ron ordered as he walked up to the Bueno Nacho Express counter next to the ticket booth. The cashier gave Ron startled, disbelieving look before grabbing a takeout bag and quickly tossed the bundles of Mexican food into it.

Ron held up a ten yen piece and peered at it curiously. "Hmm, yen equals dollars, right?" Ron asked Rufus who merely shrugged and shook his head in answer. With a bewildered shrug Ron tossed twenty yen onto the counter and nodded his head in thanks to the cashier who was watching the fight with wide-eyed amazement, not even realizing that the American had grossly underpaid him.

"Yeesh, you'd think he'd never seen a three way brawl in a train station before," Ron mused to himself as he tore open a chimerito and handed another to Rufus. He paused with the bundle halfway to his mouth as a thought occurred to him. "Then again, I haven't seen a three way brawl in a train station before either," he realized.

A bell rang and an announcement in Japanese went out over the PA. "Uh oh, Shampoo think we just miss our train," Shampoo mentioned as a train left the station with a telltale clatter.

"What?!" Ron panicked. "They can't leave!"

"They just did," Shampoo returned calmly.

"So does this happen often?" Ron sighed in resignation. They'd just missed their train and thanks to his timely demonstration of the famous Miyagi Crane Kick they were going to need a new train schedule too.

"Is very common," Shampoo confirmed, not taking her eyes off the fight. "Though Shampoo not know why Mousse always challenge Ranma. He know he no have chance against airen."

"Testosterone. Gotta be," Ron muttered as he watched the fight boil towards them. Looking aside at Shampoo, he saw that she was unconcerned with the literal direction the fight was taking and decided to follow the lead of a native and stay put.

"So how's it going?" Ron asked Ranma with exaggerated casualness as he took a bite of the chimerito in his hand and the pig-tailed martial artist flipped over Mousse's chains to land next to him.

"Oh, not bad," Ranma replied with the same tone. He then cocked his head at the chimerito in Ron's hand. "Hey, you got another one of those?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," Ron answered with a shrug and tossed the remaining chimerito at the fighting martial artist. "By the way, Shampoo thinks we missed our train."

"Thanks man. You're a lifesaver," Ranma said as he grabbed the chimerito out of the air and peeled off the wrapper. He suddenly leaned to the left and kicked his legs up as a salvo chains and bandanna whizzed both above and below him. "We missed our train? Oh, crud."

"Ranma has the gall to eat while we're fighting?!" Mousse demanded.

"How dare you ignore me?! BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ryoga roared as he leapt forward and stabbed at the ground beneath Ranma's feet.

Ranma suddenly looked to his right and his eyes widened as he noticed the water fountain they were standing beside. "No, don't you idiot! There's a water—" A gout of water exploded around the group. "—main," Ranma-chan finished, looking down at soaking wet, black piglet.

"Great, just great," Ron-chan griped as she tossed aside the soggy and ruined chimerito and wrung some of the water from her shirt. Quickly she reached down and grabbed P-chan before the pig could leap to the attack again. Idly, she though of how odd their group must now look consisting as it did of two girls, redhead and blonde, a black piglet, a white duck, a naked mole rat and a cat. Not exactly the stuff that legends were made of.

"Well, it could be worse," Ranma-chan began telling Ron. "There's another train coming in half an hour. We should be able to find some hot wat—" she suddenly stiffened and broke off as she felt something brush against the back of her legs. With a growing dread, she slowly looked down, half expecting what she would see, but hoping she was wrong.

"C-C-C-CAT!" she shrieked in terror as Shampoo sidled up next to her, purring in contentment. "YAAAHHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Ranma-chan yelled at the top of her lungs as she raced away at top speed, Shampoo right on her heels. "COME ON SHAMPOO! QUIT IT! STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

Mousse quacked as he took to the air and chased after the fleeing redhead and the pursuing cat. P-chan began squirming in Ron-chan's arms, obviously wanting to dive back into the fray despite the limitations of his current form.

"Come on," Ron pleaded to the pig. "Settle down and I'll get you some hot water, Ryoga."

Ron-chan felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to look in the serious face of a Japanese police officer.

Excuse me, miss? Is there a problem here?

Ron-chan stared blankly at the officer, having no idea what he'd just said. "Um, arigatou?" she said hopefully.

Oh, so you're a tourist. Well, I guess you can't be involved in this mess then, miss.

"Um, arigatou?" Ron-chan said again hesitantly, confusion evident on her face as she tried puzzling out what the police officer was saying. Something about a spaceship she thought.

Well, enjoy your visit to Tokyo, the officer said with a wave of his hand as he left.

"Um, arigatou?" Ron-chan repeated, completely confused at this point. P-chan merely shook his head as he settled into Ron's arms and let out a soft grunt to remind Ron that she needed to search for some hot water.

-Now-

"Come on, guys! Can we focus here?" Ron turned and yelled his Jusenkyo cursed companions.

"Boy, he's awfully pushy," Mousse muttered.

"Yeah, we're doing him the favor here," Ryoga agreed.

"Look, I'm sorry," Ron apologized. "But we're nearly there. Can we please shelve the bickering for just five minutes?"

"Huh. It looks like we've got company," Ranma grunted as he pointed his chin back behind Ron.

Ron turned in time to see a lone figure clad in a black gi step out from behind the waterfall blocking their path. With a start, he realized that it was one of the teachers from the school and in vain he tried to remember his name. Something to do with a mountain?

"Greetings, Stoppable-san," the teacher said in slightly accented English as he bowed respectfully to Ron. "I am Fujimiya-sensei from the Yamanochi school."

"Right, the teacher for the meditation class," Ron answered, snapping his fingers as he finally recognized the teacher.

"Exactly," Fujimiya replied with a sad smile. "Sadly I must inform you that Monkey Fist and his force of monkey ninjas have taken over the monastery."

"I know. That's what we're here to take care of," Ron said confidently as he gestured to his traveling companions.

"Yes, I know of all of them by reputation, if nothing else," Fujimiya replied with a slight nod to each person in turn. "Ranma Saotome, candidate for the Yamanochi college program. Ryoga Hibiki, master of the Amazon construction techniques. Xian Pu, feared Amazon warrioress. And Mu Tsu, master of the Hidden Weapons." He sighed heavily. "Master Sensei felt that these four would join you. Unfortunately, you must continue along the path alone."

At that signal, smoke billowed out around the teens and dozens of monkey ninjas sprang up around them. Surprisingly, there were an equal number of human ninjas interspersed among the monkey ninjas although to a man, they all wore sullen expressions of reluctance on their faces.

"Wh-what's going on?" Ron asked as Ranma and the others instantly took up defensive stances. Ron swiveled his head around in confusion, trying to make sense of why Yamanochi's teachers and students would suddenly side with Monkey Fist's ninjas.

"Lord Monkey Fist has ordered that you are to proceed along the path alone," Fujimiya answered with a grimace of distaste. "He holds Master Sensei hostage."

Ron's mind raced as he considered this revelation. "Help us and we can beat down these monkeys, then we can go free Master Sensei," he promised.

"I wish things were that simple. Monkey Fist has changed Master Sensei into his monkey slave and his forces have gathered the youngest of the children. If we do not comply with his every order, he will force Master Sensei to slaughter the children. Even with all of our combined skill we cannot be certain to neutralize all of the monkey ninjas before they send their master word of our betrayal."

"We're not going down without a fight," Ryoga warned, his hand clenched around the haft of his umbrella.

"And there is no need for a fight," Fujimiya responded. "Provided that Stoppable-san proceeds along the path alone."

"It's your call, man," Ranma offered to Ron. "Just give the word and we'll take them down."

Ron slowly turned in a circle and looked at the forces array against them. That they could defeat the monkey ninjas he had not doubt, but the question was could they do it quickly enough. He swallowed heavily as he considered his options and made the only decision he could. "No," he said softly through ashen lips. "There's too many of them, we might not get them all and all it'd take is one to give a warning."

Fujimiya relaxed as a wave of pent up tension drained out of him. "Thank you," he said gratefully to Ron.

"Well, Rufus. Looks like it's just us," Ron said with a wry grimace.

Fujimiya sensei coughed apologetically as he held up a small steel cage brought to him by one of the monkeys. "Monkey Fist's orders were that you proceed entirely alone."

Rufus looked up at Ron with worried eyes.

"I don't like it," Ranma said softly, his eyes darting from all of the combatants. "It's gotta be a trap."

"I know, but what choice do I have," Ron groaned in frustration. "I can't risk the children getting hurt."

Ranma let out a resigned sigh and offered Ron his hand. "This looks bad. You're going to need to use everything you've learned to win this."

"Thanks," Ron said in genuine gratitude as he took Ranma's hand. With one last look behind him, he began walking along the bridge leading to the monastery.

"Wait, Stoppable-san!" Fujimiya-sensei suddenly shouted, causing Ron to turn around. The monkey ninjas glared at the teacher as he approached the bridge. "I wish you luck. You will be... tested and it may very well break you, but you must not fail. Yamanochi and the entire world hang in the balance." His lips parted as he wished to say something else, but instead pushed Ron along the bridge. "You must go before Monkey Fist does something rash."

"What are you hiding?" Ranma asked the teacher as Ron walked alone into Monkey Fist's new stronghold.

"Monkey Fist has a surprise planned for Stoppable-san," Fujimiya replied sadly. "I hope that he is strong enough to do what must be done."

---------

Ron crept into the monastery courtyard, his senses extended and alert for any danger. He felt exposed and naked once he had finally crossed the bridge and he felt a curious itching sensation between his shoulder blades. Instinct suddenly took over and he dived to the left and rolled away from a flight of shuriken that passed through where he was standing only a moment ago.

"Yoohoo! Avon calling!" Ron said from his crouch partially to mask the sense of unease he was feeling at the moment. His eyes searched the walls and buildings from some trace of his attacker. With a sense of sad nostalgia he recalled that about this time the master lunch-lady would've been pulling out a tray of elegantly prepared sushi for the mid morning break. Instead, he was now dodging assassins as he crept through the school where he had spent a very memorable week.

Though come to think of it, the last time he was here, the same villain had wanted to kill him. And there was no two ways about it, Monkey Fist wanted him dead, dead as last week's mackerel. Why else try to drop him in a pit of lava. Then again, it was kinda cool to realize that he had a personal arch foe. Guess you have to take the bad with the good.

"Very impressive Ronald," Monkey Fist congratulated his nemesis as he stepped out into the courtyard. "Your skills have improved greatly."

"Is this where you tell me I'm not a Jedi yet?" Ron quipped as he considered rushing the mutant ninja master.

"How droll," Monkey Fist said as a small monkey dressed in red robes came to stand beside him. "I believe you've already met my servant."

"Master Sensei?" Ron asked in disbelief. It was one thing to see his friends turned into monkeys, to hear about it from a fairly reliable source, but to see his mentor with his own eyes... A venerable ninja master like Master Sensei should've had some sort of defense against that kind of magic.

"As you can see Ronald, I am in control here," Monkey Fist continued. Hope surged within Ron as he swiftly scanned the area and saw no one except for the three of them.

"Looks like you forgot your hostages though," Ron cried out exultantly as he gathered himself to leap at Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist merely nodded unconcernedly and snapped his fingers.

"Ron!"

The sudden cry behind him threw him off balance and he whirled around in shock. Ron gasped in surprise to see Kim standing in the doorway of the main building, wearing a black ninja gi rather than her mission clothes. Kim's chest was heaving as if she was under some great strain; her eyes were wild and panicked as she stared at Ron.

"Kim! What are you doing here?"

"She is doing my bidding," Monkey Fist said ominously as he circled around Ron to stand beside Kim, his hands clasped behind his back and the transformed Master Sensei trailing obediently behind him. "Now, you will surrender the Lotus Blade to me or else I will order her to do something... unfortunate."

Ron's hand angrily clenched around the amulet and pulled it over his head. With a flash of light the sword sprang into his hand and he held it at the ready. "You want it, come and get it," Ron challenged with a feral snarl.

"Amusing," Monkey Fist drawled without a trace of emotion. Leisurely, he pulled a dagger from behind his back and pressed it into Kim's unresisting hand. "Kimberly, do be a dear and slit your own throat if Ronald doesn't surrender the sword in ten seconds."

In a supreme display of confidence, Monkey Fist turned his back on Kim to face Ron again, showing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he didn't consider her to be a threat. Ron's eyes widened in horror as Kim slowly raised the knife in her hand. For a brief moment he held a hope that she would turn the weapon against Monkey Fist, but her hand was steady as she drew the blade up and rested it against her neck. Only her face betrayed her anguish and torment as she tried to resist the command.

With no other option, Ron lowered the Lotus Blade and tossed it with a clatter at Monkey Fist's feet. With a triumphant smirk, Monkey Fist scooped the blade up into his hands and willed it to change from sword to staff to shield to sai to tonfa and back to sword. Monkey Fist began to chuckle, a low chuckle that started deep within his chest that soon exploded into a maniacal laugh.

"Let her go," Ron demanded, breaking through the Monkey Master's revelry.

"I don't see any reason why I should," Monkey Fist taunted as he strolled up beside Ron. "After all, I find it extremely gratifying to have Kim Possible as my slave. And while she is not a willing slave, this is much more... fun." To punctuate the hopelessness of the situation he then gave Ron an insulting pat on top of the head.

"I swear if you hurt her," Ron growled.

"You are in a position to do nothing," Monkey Fist sneered, his eyes flashing angrily at Ron's continued defiance. "Perhaps I should let Kimberly prove my point."

Ron's eyes instantly darted to Kim. "Don't," Ron pleaded softly. "I won't fight you."

"No, you won't," Monkey Fist promised, an insane light gleaming in his eyes as he brought a speculative finger to his lips and pointed at Kim. "You'll fight... her."

"What?! You're crazy. I'm not going to fight Kim," Ron protested.

"Crazy? Crazy?! Yes, perhaps I have gone a little crazy. The two of you have been a thorn in my side for far too long. Every time I was due to claim my due as the Monkey Master the two of you would interfere. The Monkey Magic meant for me would suddenly snatched away by one of you," Monkey Fist ranted with a maniacal chuckle. "I can't think of anything more fitting than having the two of you fight to the death."

"I'm not going to fight Kim," Ron said with a determined shake of his head.

"Do whatever you want," Monkey Fist said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he regained a measure of his composure. "Once she disposes of you, I will be the _true_ Monkey Master and I will use the Talisman's power to bring this entire world under my control."

"I'll stop you," Ron promised. "_We'll_ stop you."

"Hardly likely if there's no longer a 'we,'" Monkey Fist mocked. "Kimberly! Attack Ronald! And kill him. Slowly."

At the command, Kim crouched and shifted her weight to the balls of her feet, her tail weaving sinuously behind her. She skittered forward a couple steps, the knife held low before her and Ron hopped backwards in response.

"Kim, you've got to fight it," Ron said as Kim began circling around him.

"I'm _trying!_" Kim gasped, her face contorted with effort even as she leapt forward with a disemboweling slash. Ron jumped backward, mostly avoiding the attack. The material of his mission shirt parted under the knife's edge and a thin weal of blood beaded up on his skin. "I'm sorry, Ron!" she sobbed.

"First blood to Kim Possible!" Monkey Fist crowed. "You'll have to do better than that, Ronald!"

"Ron. Please. You have to stop me," Kim pleaded even as her body launched another volley of attacks.

"Kim, I can't fight you," Ron countered as he defended himself and earned a few more nicks for his efforts.

"You're the only one who can! Please, if you don't, I'm going to end up killing you!"

"I can't hurt you!" Ron yelled back as he ducked under Kim's backfist and blocked the follow up thrust of her knife. He backed away from Kim, desperately fending off her attacks. In an effort to gain some room to maneuver, Ron turned away from Kim and leapt for the courtyard wall.

"Ron! Duck!" Kim shouted as her disobedient body hurled the knife at the blonde.

Acting on instinct again, Ron tucked himself into a ball and felt a slight breeze pass over his head as the blade cut through where his back had been only a second earlier. Rolling to a halt, he looked up and whistled at the sight of the knife quivering in the trunk of the tree in front of him.

"Thanks, Kim!" Ron said, turning around just in time for Kim's fist to crash into his jaw.

"Don't thank me! Fight me!" Kim yelled as her tail whipped out to snag Ron's ankle and send him crashing again into the dirt.

"Sorry! I forgot!" Ron yelped as he rolled away from her stomps and scrambled to his feet. "Besides, I just got an idea!"

Ron leapt up and used the top of Kim's head as a pivot as he flipped over the heroine's follow up strike before kicking off of a convenient tree to fly high into the air. He twisted his body around and as he began to descend from his jump he pressed his wrists together and took aim at Monkey Fist. "MOUKO TAKABISHA!"

However, as the ki blast left his hands, Ron felt something hard collide with his shoulder, spinning him around and ruining his shot. The ki blast flew wide, missing Monkey Fist by a wide margin and demolished the wall beside them.

"Oops, I can pay for that," Ron apologized, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Pay attention!" Kim shouted as she crept up behind Ron and tried to sucker punch him.

"Sorry!" Ron yelped again as he ducked under the swing, rolled back onto his shoulders and pushed off into a handspring that sent him sailing over Kim.

Kim instantly whirled and launched punch-kick combo that sent Ron back on the defensive. Her body executed a leg sweep that Ron nimbly jumped over and then she immediately launched an uppercut that clipped Ron's chin. Ron stumbled and staggered as he tried to shake the stars clear from his vision, but Kim pressed the attack, giving him no quarter. Ron feebly tried to ward off the blows, but Kim's body relentlessly drove forward, ducking under his guard and fired off a right cross that sent a spray of blood from his mouth.

Ron continued to retreat, weaving drunkenly as he tried to gain some ground to clear his head and Kim's eyes widened as she saw him inch backwards towards a fist sized rock half buried in the dirt. Time seemed to slow as she opened her mouth to shout a warning to Ron only to watch helplessly as his heel caught on the edge of the rock. Ron's arms pinwheeled wildly as he tried to regain his balance. Kim's heart caught in her throat as Ron fell and his head struck the ground. Ron made an effort to get up, only to fall back, completely spent.

"Excellent, Kimberly," Monkey Fist applauded slowly, halting Kim in her tracks as her body waited for another command. "Now I have an idea of how Drakken must feel when he watches Shego fight. Most impressive."

"Don't do this," Kim pleaded as Ron groaned softly on the ground.

"Why Kimberly, I am not doing a single thing," Monkey Fist said with exaggerated innocence and a feral grin. "You're the one who's going to kill Ronald."

"No," Kim whimpered as Monkey Fist pulled another knife from his belt and pressed it into her waiting palm. She strained to gain control of her body for even a brief moment as she stood over Ron and reversed her grip on the knife.

"RON!" Kim howled as the knife plunged downward for his chest.

"Psyche!" Ron crowed as he twisted out of the blade's path and sprang to his feet once more as Kim sobbed in relief.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ron cried as he stabbed his finger at the protruding hunk of rock he had tripped over moments earlier. The rock instantly vanished in a shower of fine shrapnel that pelted Kim with little effect and kicked up a cloud of loose dirt that instantly obscured Ron from her view.

Kim coughed and waved her hands as she tried to fan away the dust that blinded her. She let out an involuntary yelp as she felt a pair of hand grab her knife arm and twist the weapon out of her grasp.

"Booyah!" Ron crowed as he spun on his heel and flung the knife at Monkey Fist only to have his aim skewed as Kim delivered a quick spin kick that caught him across the shoulder. The knife sailed harmlessly over the wall and Monkey Fist narrowed his eyes in irritation. That Ronald had managed to fire off a ki blast and just now threaten him with a weapon was intolerable.

"Finish him off now!" Monkey Fist commanded.

"I won't!" Kim snapped back, struggling to regain control of her wayward body. She bent every fiber of her will towards resisting Monkey Fist's command and her body wavered and took a faltering step towards the villain.

"I am your MASTER! Obey ME!" Monkey Fist roared furiously as the Talisman around his neck glowed and surrounded him with its aura. That same glow surrounded Kim and she howled in pain as the Talisman's power lashed out against her.

"Leave her alone!" Ron yelled as he charged for the Monkey Master, but Kim tackled him well short of his goal, her body once again under Monkey Fist's control.

Ron and Kim struggled on the ground until Ron finally managed to roll onto his back and plant his feet against Kim's stomach. With a grunt he pushed Kim off of him with a kick that sent her sailing towards the broken wall and the exposed cliff face. Kim's tail whipped out to snag a nearby tree branch, altering her trajectory so she that landed on top of the ruined wall.

Kim felt her body gather for a leap when the damaged wall collapsed under her weight. She reached out as she fell and managed to grab a piece of the wall. She looked down at the chasm and the veils of mist that stretched beneath her feet.

"Hold on, Kim!" Ron shouted as he ran to her aid. Ron loomed over her and reached for her hand desperately.

For the first time that day, mind and body were united as she reached for Ron with her free hand. The section of wall under the grip finally gave way to her weight.

"KIM!!!"

Next: Final Conflict

A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!

Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been a little busy. But now that the World Series are over and the curse is reversed it's time to get back into the swing of things.

I have some qualms about the Ranma melee in the train station, but figured a couple of things. Mousse never misses out on a chance to pound on Ranma. And Ryoga's one messed up kid. He doesn't want Ranma to be with Akane, yet he gets pissed when Ranma "flirts" with another girl because it'd hurt Akane's feelings.

When Ryoga mentions getting thrown out in the trash, I'm referring to the episode where Mousse and Ryoga team up against Ranma. To convince Ryoga to join him, Mousse tells him to imagine Ranma and Akane married. Ryoga then had a daydream where he was living his life as a pig in their house, but Ranma and Akane end up kicking him out because he made their baby cry.

Now it may seem strange that Ron wouldn't know the exchange rate between yen and dollars, but I figure that the first time Ron was in Japan, Yori didn't let him stock up at the airport. And in the earlier chapter, Kim would've paid.

Hope the fight between Ron and Kim didn't disappoint.

Next up is the fight between Ron and Monkey did something weird with their code so the characters I normally use to indicate foreign languages and scene changes got messed up. Hopefully it will post correctly.

Till next time.

Glossary:

Airen – means beloved or husband in Chinese. (I think)


	14. Chapter 14: Final Conflict

* * *

Ron 1/2  
By Parareru 

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. Still gotta get the new DVD  
Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

_:denotes:_ Chinese speech  
_denotes_ Japanese speech  
**_denotes_ **thought

Chapter 14: Final Conflict

"KIM!!!" Ron yelled desperately as he watched Kim slip through his fingers and plunge into the mists shrouding the cliffs of Yamanochi.

_  
Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered  
And there's nowhere to turn_

"KIM!" Ron shouted again as he searched for some sign of Kim clinging tenaciously to a rock outcropping, tree limb, something, anything.

"Come on Kim, don't do this to me," he said quietly to himself as his fingers clenched the rubble of the demolished wall surrounding the cliff face.

_  
You wonder how you keep going_

The sudden sound of slow, measured applause caused Ron to turn around in surprise.

"Bravo. I didn't think you had it in you, Ronald," Monkey Fist commented with a sinister chuckle as he continued to clap. "Dropping Kim Possible like that."

"I didn't drop her! I missed her hand!" Ron shouted back in furious denial as he swiped an arm across his brimming eyes.

"You may as well admit it, at least between the two of us. You simply couldn't beat her so you let her fall," Monkey Fist continued with a cruel smile.

_  
Think of all the things that really mattered  
And the chances you've earned_

"Shut your mouth, you monkey freak!" Ron howled, his rampant rage causing his ki to swirl around him.

"Strong words," Monkey Fist taunted, his eyes narrowing slightly in anticipation. "Make me."

_  
The fire in your heart is growing_

Ron glared at Monkey Fist, every muscle in his body quivering with rage. The person responsible for his curse, for Kim's death stood there smirking at him like a powerless child. The air grew heavy around Ron as he dwelt on never seeing Kim again, never hearing her laugh, never seeing her eyes flash with anger, or happiness or... Never again...

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!!" Ron roared as he unleashed the ki blast and he hissed in satisfaction at the sight of Monkey Fist disappearing from view as the explosion engulfed his nemesis.

_  
You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind  
Heaven only knows what you might find_

"I'm sure that was quite cathartic," Monkey Fist sneered from behind the safety of the Lotus Blade's shield form. "But hardly effective."

Ron howled in anger and charged the smug master of Monkey Kung Fu, technique and strategy foreign to him, his mind clouded behind the hazy veil of hate. Only one thought, one desire, stood out in his mind with intense clarity. To kill. With an inarticulate battle cry, Ron launched himself through the air; fingers splayed wide, yearning to wrap themselves around Monkey Fist's throat.

_  
Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand_

Monkey Fist adroitly sidestepped the clumsy charge and wheeled out of the boy's path, but Ron whirled around, tracking his foe like a heatseeking missile and launched a lightning fast flurry of punches that Monkey Fist barely managed to block even with the aid of the Lotus blade. The Lotus blade's shield form and shuddered with each blow that landed, but Ron ignored the pain that shot through his arms as he tired to hammer his way through Monkey Fist's defenses.

_  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand_

Monkey Fist suddenly broke away from their furious exchange of blows and flipped backwards over a low stone bench to give himself time and room to maneuver. He snarled in rage as he considered his options. He was loathe to admit that before their encounter in China the two of them were nearly evenly matched with himself bearing the greater measure of skill and experience. Now it appeared that due the boy's training and somewhat odd curse Stoppable's talents now exceeded his own. It was utterly intolerable.

If he was going to win then he was going to have to get sneaky.

_  
And you can win, if you dare_

"What?! Kim Possible?!" Monkey Fist suddenly cried out, his eyes widening yet never leaving his opponent's face.

"Huh? Kim?" Ron said, hope surging in his voice as he turned, victim to Monkey Fist's distraction.

"A fatal mistake!" Monkey Fist roared exultantly as he leapt forward, the Lotus Blade shifting into the form of tonfa in his hand. With blinding speed he whipped the shaft around to catch Ron on the jaw as the boy tried to correct his error and turn back to the fight.

Monkey Fist relentlessly hammered at the boy, not giving him a moment's respite to somehow rally a defense. Over and over he rained blows down on Ron's body, smashing through any feeble attempts at resistance. Relishing the beating his rival for the title of Mystical Monkey Master was taking Monkey Fist finally finished his assault with a powerful snap kick to the boy's chin. Ron went flying back, dazed and barely aware as his body hit the ground.

_  
Everybody's trying to break your spirit  
Keeping you down_

"An admirable effort Ronald, but there's no way you can win this fight," Monkey Fist said condescendingly to the body lying in the dirt. "I am a master of Monkey Kung Fu and you, sadly, are only human."

_  
Seems like it's been forever_

Ron whimpered and groaned with the pain of defeat and he curled around himself tightly, wallowing in his own misery. He just wasn't strong enough. He wasn't good enough. He never was. Never will be.

Monkey Fist raised the Lotus Blade, prepared to deliver the final, killing stroke. "And so it ends."

_  
But there's another voice if you'll just hear it  
Saying it's the last round_

"I'm so sorry, Kim," Ron whispered as he closed his eyes to the sight of his foe standing over him triumphantly.

_**Don't you dare give up, Ron!**_ Kim's voice echoed from deep inside of him.

**_Kim? How? _**Ron wondered.

_**Never mind that! Get up!**_ Kim's voice ordered.

_  
Looks like it's now or never_

Kim had believed in him when he was plagued with doubts before leaving to face Monkey Fist.

Master Sensei had faith in him when Monkey Fist had first stolen the Lotus Blade.

Ranma had told him that he'd need to use everything he had learned to win this fight.

And no matter what, no matter the cost, he could not let Monkey Fist win this fight. He sealed his pain, his doubts and his burning rage away and let himself vanish.

_  
Out of the darkness you stumble into the light  
Fighting for the things you know are right_

Monkey Fist looked down in shock at the Lotus Blade biting deeply into the ground. No blood. No boy. Nothing. He snarled in frustration as he scanned the surrounding area in search of his prey.

"Come, come, Ronald. Why prolong the inevitable? We both know how this fight is going to turn out," Monkey Fist called out as he stretched his senses to determine what ninja trick Ron had used to escape his fate.

"Yeah, I'm going to kick your ass," Ron's voice, dripping with ice, came from the thin air.

_  
Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
The power is there at your command_

Monkey Fist let out a pained cry as he felt a double row of blows rapidly strike his back, from shoulders to heels, driving him to his knees. He whipped the Lotus Blade around, swinging wildly in hopes of scoring some hit on his enemy.

"What's the matter, Monty?" Ron's voice taunted again from thin air. "Monkey Master feeling out of his league?"

Monkey Fist whirled around, slashing wildly and again connecting with nothing.

"Come out and fight me like a man," Monkey Fist demanded as he swung the sword back and forth.

"Like you had Kim fight me," Ron retorted coldly. "I'm finishing this tonight."

"You don't have the strength," Monkey Fist snarled.

"Maybe not," Ron agreed as his image slowly took shape several feet in front of the Monkey Master. "But I'm going to make sure that you pay for what you did to Kim. For what you did to Yamanochi."

_  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand_

"Bring it on," Monkey Fist sneered.

"Age before beauty," Ron quipped as he held out his hand and beckoned Monkey Fist forward with his fingers.

"Fine!" Monkey Fist snarled as he leapt forward, slashing with the Lotus Blade for all he was worth.

Ron had an enigmatic smile plastered across his face as he dodged the attacks and responded with a few hits of his own.

_  
And you can win, if you dare_

_  
_"Say, notice that breeze? Refreshing isn't it?" Ron suddenly asked with a cocky tilt of his head as he continued to expertly defend himself from Monkey Fist's attacks.

"Gyahk!" Monkey Fist yelped in shock as he looked down to see himself wearing nothing except his boxer shorts. Ron flipped away from his opponent and pulled a bundle out from behind his back.

"Welcome to my world," Ron said with a broad grin and a fist planted jauntily on his hip and the other holding up a bundle of black cloth.

"Give those back!" Monkey Fist demanded as he tried covering himself up.

"Give what back?" Ron asked with exaggerated innocence as he casually tossed the stolen clothing back over his shoulder.

Monkey Fist rushed forward, hoping to catch the boy unawares, but Ron merely leaned to the side and stuck his foot out while looking away and whistling. Monkey Fist tripped over the extended foot and found himself sprawled in the dirt. He growled in murderous rage as he spat out a mouthful of dust and sprang back to his feet.

_  
Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand_

"Whoops, looks like someone forgot to shave their back this morning. Guess that came with the monkey DNA," Ron mocked, his grin growing broader. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Mystical Monkey Talisman, dangling it from his fingertips like a prize. Monkey Fist let out a gasp of shock as his hands flew to his neck only to find nothing.

"And looky what I got here. Can you believe someone just left this lying around some monkey's neck? I mean where are the values these days?"

"No! The Mystical Monkey Talisman is MINE!" Monkey Fist howled.

Ron merely looked at him curiously. "Well, if it's yours, then what the heck am I doing with it?"

Monkey Fist fumed at the levity his opponent. With an angry howl the mutant monkey master leapt to the attack. If there was one thing he couldn't stand for it was being mocked. He suffered that from no one, not even from his one time servant Bates.

_  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
The power is there at your command_

"And something else suddenly occurs to me," Ron mused offhandedly as he continued to dodge Monkey Fist's attacks with almost contemptuous ease.

"And what is that?" Monkey Fist growled from behind gritted teeth as he struggled to land a blow on his foe.

"Now you've had 'radical genetic surgery,' right?" Ron asked as he kept his distance from his foe and making quotes in the air with his fingers.

"That's right," Monkey Fist growled as he stabbed the Lotus Blade forward, shifting its form from sword to spear only to see Ron duck and bend under the stab like a limbo champion.

"So that makes you more monkey like?" Ron continued to ask calmly as Monkey Fist .

"Yes, it does. Which is the very reason why you can't win," Monkey Fist gloated as he spun shifting the Lotus blade back into a sword and sliced through the air.

"So I guess that explains the tiny willie then," Ron said with a smug grin as he avoided the slash with inches to spare.

Monkey Fist drew himself up in shock as his enemy's words sank in. "I DO NOT HAVE A SMALL WILLIE!" Monkey Fist roared indignantly.

"But you admitted that you're more monkey like," Ron said calmly. "And I heard that it's scientific fact that monkeys had small willies."

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Monkey Fist shouted back as he leapt back to attack.

"Hmm, so I guess it must be an English thing then," Ron said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Monkey Fist howled as he charged forward in frenzied attack.

_  
Dare - dare to keep all your love alive  
Dare to be all you can be_

"Oops. Too bad. So close. Come on. Put your back into it. Aw, you're not even trying now," Ron kept up a running line of taunts as he dodged all of Monkey Fist's slashes and stabs with an easy, confident grace. As Monkey Fist continued to fail to connect his rage continued to grow.

"Hold still!" Monkey Fist finally demanded.

"Well, I would, but you're going on a trip now," Ron quipped as he gathered himself.

"Huh?" Monkey Fist said uncomprehendingly._  
_

_  
Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive  
And it's calling you on to victory_

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" Ron roared as he executed the final move triggering the ki tornado. The swirling mass of air swept Monkey Fist off the ground and sent him high into the sky.

"NO!" Monkey Fist howled as he futilely struggled against the grip of the tornado. The forces of the ki tornado tore the Lotus Blade from his grasp and carried him well over the peak of the mountain.

Ron fell to one knee and released the roiling surge of emotions that he had to suppress in order to form the Hiryu Shotenha, the feelings of despair and emptiness that filled him ever since he could only watch helplessly as Kim fell beyond his reach. Nothing else mattered.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Ron roared as he fired his ki-blast into the heart of the ki tornado, turning it into a flaming pillar of light.

Ron watched in satisfaction as the very apex of the Hiryu Shoten Ha exploded in a giant flash of light that stretched across the sky.

_  
Dare_

The Lotus Blade thudded into the ground beside Ron as he sank to his knees, completely drained of his emotions and power. There was only one more thing left to do.

Ron's faltering hands grasped the Mystical Monkey Talisman and his fingers traced over the engraved monkey image.

_Change everyone BACK! _he ordered and a surge of magical power rushed out of him and exploded in a wave of red energy that quickly swept through the grounds of Yamanochi. Ron staggered briefly, suddenly weakened and fell heavily to his knees. He could see several people make their way towards him from the monastery as his eyes began to sag shut.

"For you KP," Ron whispered as his consciousness fled and he crumpled to the ground. Maybe he was imagining things, but he could've sworn he'd heard Kim's voice calling to him.

_  
Dare_

---

An ocean away, deep in the heart of the Quanjing region of China, the heir to an ancient tradition stared pensively across the miles where the massive surge of ki and magical energy heralded the sign that he had begun to think and hope would never come. The Dragon avatar brushed aside the stray strands of his tri-colored hair that the evening breeze blew into his face.

_:So it's finally happened then:,_ Prince Herb muttered as his fingers tightened on the balcony rail and he recalled the words he was taught from his cradle, words that were laid down by the very first of his lineage.

_:When the soaring dragon carries the heart of sorrow to the heavens, know then that the time of Strife has arrived. Make haste and gather the guardians and journey to the seal of ShangDi. The way shall be fraught with peril, but be warned that should you fail in this task, it will take a sacrifice of noble blood to banish the coming Darkness.:_

Herb bowed his head and let his ki rise up around him. As he submerged himself within his ki, his body was carried aloft by virtue of his dragon blood. There within his power he found the common thread that bound him to the other avatars. Each of them resonated with their own power, whether it had been realized or not, and all were alive and well. But as his mind traveled the paths of power he found yet another avatar, one not of the Twelve, one whose soul had been touched by the Darkness. One whose appointed task was to bar the way to ShangDi's seal and eliminate himself and the other guardians.

Slowly, Herb let the power recede and he felt his feet touch the paving stones of the balcony.

_:Lime! Mint!:_ he snapped imperiously as he left his contemplative stance by the window.

_:Yes, Master Herb,:_ the two Musk retainers bowed dutifully as they entered the Prince's presence.

Lime, the elder retainer, child of the tigers with a strength that was nearly unsurpassed by any within the Musk; Mint, child of the wolves with a speed that defied imagination; both represented the success and failure of the Musk. Success in that they were superior to almost any mortal martial artists, but failures in that they two were not the avatars of the Tiger or Dog.

_:Pack your things. We are going on a trip,:_ Herb informed them as he pulled his traveling cloak from his wardrobe.

The eyes of the two young Musk warriors lit up in anticipation. _:Master Herb?:_ Lime began hopefully.

_:What is it?:_ Herb snapped impatiently, having expected his two servants to have carried out his order by now.

_:Does this mean we'll get to see breasts again?: _Mint nodded in emphatic agreement with his elder companion.

_:Idiots!:_ Herb growled as he dismissed the two Musk warriors and began his own preparations for the journey.

_---_

A line of Buddhist monks slowly wound their way down from shrine on Mt. Niri, the strange flash of light they had witnessed hours ago over the peak Yamanochi weighing heavily on their minds. That it was an omen they had no doubt, but they couldn't determine what the omen signified.

_Master Abbot! Master Abbot!_ one of the young monks suddenly cried out, bringing the procession to a halt.

_What is it?_ the Master Abbot of the Niri monastery asked.

_Look!_ the young acolyte pointed to a mass of shrubbery about a hundred feet from the trail.

The Master Abbot squinted and could vaguely make out what appeared to be a nearly naked person sprawled over the low bushes. Quickly, the abbot and his monks made their way to the distressed traveler. Carefully, they eased the person onto his back and drew back in shock.

The unconscious person moaned briefly in pain and the gathered monks muttered among themselves at his injuries. The man had been badly burned and appeared severely bruised, but what set the monks to wondering was the fact that the man had monkey hands and feet.

Next: End of the Beginning

A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!

There are still some weird things going on with the site's code that keep deleting characters that I've been using to indicate changes in scene and languages. Annoying really. sigh

Sorry to take so long to get this together, but sequences of the fight just wouldn't come together and the holidays are a rough time to get any writing done. Also, sorry that you don't find out what happened to Kim this time around, but that's for next chapter. Where much of this story arc will be tied off and more revealed.

As for how Ron mustered up the power to finally beat Monkey Fist when he was up on the ropes, well, that'll also be explained later, though much later.

Herb, Lime and Mint are from Ranma ½ in the US release of the Viz graphic novels 22 and 23.

Ron used the Umisen to steal the clothes off of Monkey Fist's back during their fight. The Umisen is detailed in the US release of Ranma ½ volume 26.

Monkey Fist will also return in the next story arc. Couldn't get rid of him in an explosion. I've got something better planned for him.

Also I have no idea where Yamanochi would be in relation to the other mountains of Japan, so I plunked it down around Niri. Though come to think of it, I have no idea where Niri is in relation to Tokyo. I just like Niri from its mention in Highlander 3.

The song is 'Dare' by Stan Bush and so sorry if it doesn't quite seem to mesh with the fight sequences, first time trying to integrate a song into a fic and all.


	15. Chapter 15: End of the Beginning

Ron ½  
By Parareru

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and crew are owned by Disney. Still gotta get the new DVD  
Ranma 1/2 and crew are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

_:denotes:_ Chinese speech  
_denotes_ Japanese speech  
**_denotes _**thought  
"_denotes"_ singing

Chapter 15: The End of the Beginning

A bell was tinkling in the darkness, disturbing his rest. Ron twitched in annoyance as the bell continued its random song. It sounded familiar to him somehow and nagged at his consciousness. Ron found himself wondering just why the hell it was so dark anyways. Oh yeah. His eyes were closed. That was the problem. Should he bother opening them?

Somewhere in the distance the damned bell began tinkling again. Wind chime. That was it. A wind chime. There must be a breeze. Ron grimaced and began to twitch even more as he realized that the breeze was a little too cool for comfort. Slowly, Ron's eyelids began to flutter open as if it were some Herculean effort.

A vague sense of déjà vu filled him as he stared up at the ceiling and the white ceiling tiles came back into focus. It wasn't _his_ ceiling, but he knew that he'd seen it somewhere before. Wait. Now he remembered. It was the guest room in the Tendo home, where he had first woken up in Japan after the incident with Akane's cookies.

So had it all been nothing more than a dream? Yori, the Lotus Blade, the Mystical Monkey Talisman, Yamanochi and... Kim? Cautiously he reached his hand up to his neck and felt the two amulets lying there warm against his flesh. Ron sighed. So not a dream then. Should he even bother getting up? With Kim gone what did any of it matter?

Ron sighed again and rolled onto his side only to come face to face with a wrinkled visage staring at him expectantly.

"GYAGH!" Ron yelled as he recoiled back in horror, clutching his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

"Well it's about time you've decided to wake up," Cologne rasped with a dry chuckle. "You had us worried there for a little while there."

"How long was I..." Ron began to ask as the sound of stampeding feet drowned him out.

"Ron!" A sweet, familiar voice yelled, drawing his attention to the hastily flung open door. Kim, fully human, wearing a borrowed blouse and jeans, stood like an angel in the doorway. She looked at him with wild hope surging in her eyes, her lips parted as if searching for words that would not come.

"Kim?" Ron said in stunned amazement. "Kim!"

The next thing he knew he was holding Kim in a tight embrace babbling away in euphoric wonder, a strange wetness on his cheeks. "What? But how... I thought... I saw... Oh, thank God... I'm so sorry... Can you... When did... I don't... But..."

For her part Kim found it impossible to answer Ron's string of half formed questions as her best friend's arms around her made the act of breathing, much less speaking, an extremely difficult matter. As Ron continue babbling she began to blush as she came to realize that Ron had his head pressed up against her breasts, but she made nothing more than a token gesture at withdrawing from his embrace.

"Ahem," Cologne cleared her throat loudly in an attempt to get the boy's attention. Ron however gave no indication that he heard the matriarch at all as babbled on, clinging tightly to Kim much as a drowning man clung to a raft. Finally irritated beyond human endurance Cologne lashed out with her staff, rapping Ron sharply on the top of his head. Ron yelped and grabbed at his head, finally releasing Kim. "Now then, if you're done groping the poor girl, we do have another matter to attend to."

Surprised, Ron looked to Kim and it slowly began to dawn on him just where his head had been resting. Kim merely remained silent, still blushing furiously and much too stunned to form any words of protest.

"The boy's awake! You can go ahead and bring them in now Kasumi," Cologne said as she leaned out into the hallway.

A couple of minutes later Kasumi Tendo walked into the room holding the hands of the two small monkeys dressed in some cast off children's clothing. Yori and Lo Shin looked at Ron expectantly, hope shining in their eyes. Nabiki trailed after her elder sister, her lips pursed in thought as she looked at the two monkeys.

Ron swallowed heavily and firmly reminded himself that they weren't really monkey, that they were really two attractive women determined to make him their husband. All in all, he decided he was less scared of the monkeys.

"Hey, wait a minute," Ron suddenly blurted out. "How come they're still monkeys and Kim's not? I thought I told the Talisman to change everyone back."

"You told the Talisman to change everyone back?" Cologne asked with an eyebrow raised in surprise. "That explains much then."

Ron merely stared dumbly at the Amazon matriarch. "Well, to you maybe," he finally blurted out.

"Magic always has a price," Cologne said slowly and firmly to drive the point home. "After expending the energy for your final ki blast, you had very little vital energy left within you. The Talisman obeyed your command to restore everyone's humanity and it did so in the area immediately surrounding the monastery at immense physical cost to you. You nearly killed yourself, boy."

"Oh wow," Ron said as the Matriarch's words sank in. "So I didn't have the power to for the Talisman's magic to reach Tokyo then."

Cologne nodded. "As it was, you've been asleep for nearly a week."

Ron let out a surprised grunt.

"The teachers at Yamanochi did everything they could for you, Ron," Kim explained as she reached over and briefly squeezed Ron's hand. "But reviving you was beyond their abilities. After you were stable we managed to get you back to Nerima where Cologne and Dr. Tofu were able to do more for you."

"So, uh, how's this thing supposed to work?" Ron asked hesitantly. "I'm don't really remember what I did before."

"Just concentrate and will the girls to return to their original form," Cologne prompted.

"Why do I have a feeling we're forgetting something?" Nabiki mused absently as she watched Ron try to make the Talisman work.

"Nothing's happening," Ron groaned in frustration.

"Close your eyes and concentrate!" Cologne snapped. "You're the only one who can possibly make it work."

Ron dutifully closed his eyes and his brow furrowed from his effort.

"Is this safe?" Kim asked quietly to Cologne. "I mean Ron's barely recovered."

"Hush, child," Cologne responded as she tipped her staff in Ron's direction. "It's working."

Reddish mystical power sparked around the Talisman and then expanded to engulf Ron until it appeared as if he was on fire. Sweat beaded upon his brow as the glow leapt from Ron to surround the two transformed girls and ever so slowly the glowing red energy seeped into the bodies of the two girls. Ron growled with effort as he forced to magic to respond to his will. Like water bursting through a weakened dam he felt the magic flow out of him and he gasped at the sudden return of his weakness.

With a sudden sound of rending cloth, Yori and Lo Shin returned to human form, much too large for the borrowed clothing they had been wearing. Ron released a pent up breath and opened his eyes with a triumphant, if weary, grin plastered on his face. His grin quickly turned into a wide-eyed look of panicked and dumbfounded shock as the ecstatic, and completely naked, girls flung themselves into his arms.

"Oh yeah, that's what we forgot," Nabiki said dryly as a trickle of blood leaked from Ron's nose and his head lolled back with a strangled gasp.

"And he's unconscious again," Cologne muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, how much sleep does this boy need?"

---

Night had fallen in Nerima and sounds of joyful celebration drifted from the Tendo home. Ron sat by the koi pond, absently running his hand through the water. Minor contact with water wouldn't have been enough to trigger his change even without the Talisman around his neck, but still he relished the fact that he was now immune to his curse's trigger. Ron sighed pensively as he pondered the decision he had made once he'd waken up for the second time this day.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kim offered as she came up behind him. "And if you dare say Yori or Lo Shin, I'm going to flatten you with a giant penny like the one Batman had in those cartoons we used to watch."

"Just thinking," Ron replied as his lip twitched in a brief smile, he'd only just been able to remove the wads of tissue paper that had been stopping his nose.

"About what?" Kim asked curiously. In answer Ron pulled the Mystical Monkey Talisman over his head and held it up.

"I'm glad you got your cure, Ron," Kim said warmly. "You can live a normal life again."

"Is it? Is it really a cure or just another curse?" Ron asked. "I think it may be a little too dangerous for anyone to have." Slowly he laid the Talisman on one of the broad flat rock that ringed the koi pond.

"Ron? What are you doing?" Kim asked slowly.

"Making sure that this Talisman doesn't hurt anyone else again," Ron said firmly as his hand closed around the Lotus Blade's pendant form. "Mallet!"

"Ron! Don't!" Kim cried a moment too late as Ron brought the large mallet down on top of the Mystical Monkey Talisman in a flash of silver and crimson light.

---

In the Village of Chinese Amazons, Perfume suddenly went pale and snapped her head up in shock at the flare of magical energy. _:No. That idiot boy. He couldn't have. Americans. Why do they always think the solution to something is to break it?:_

Perfume continued to grumble in Chinese as she stomped back into her house and prepared for a long trip.

---

"I can't believe you just did that Ron," Kim said in shocked disbelief staring at the broken halves of the Mystical Monkey Talisman. The blow had split the Talisman exactly in half, even going so far as to follow the contours of the yin yang that the image of the Monkey held in its paws.

"It had to be done, Kim," Ron responded numbly as he once again took his seat by the koi pond, the Lotus Blade once again hidden in its Talisman form.

"There's something else bothering you isn't there," Kim said.

"You should be inside at the party," Ron chided without turning around.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Kim asked as she laid a consoling hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I tossed you off the cliff," Ron said miserably. For him nothing more need be said.

"Ron, it was an accident," Kim said gently, but Ron shook his head in denial.

"It shouldn't have happened," Ron insisted stubbornly.

"I was fine," Kim reassured him.

---Flashback---

The wall crumbled under Kim's weight as Ron reached for her hand, but both of them were just an instant too slow. She saw her fingers slip through Ron's as she fell into the mists. Feverishly, she tore the doubled over belt of the ninja gi that Monkey Fist had made her dress in.

Desperately she yanked the loosened belt off and whipped it out to snag a branch growing from the cliff face. With a jolt Kim's fall was cut short and she slammed into the cliff wall with a cry of pain. She hung there limp and dazed, not quite sure how she'd managed to retain her grip on her makeshift whip. Every part of her hurt, but at least she had control of her own body. Monkey Fist must have thought her dead in the fall.

She gathered herself for the climb back up the cliff when a phantom pain stabbed into her skull nearly causing her to lose her grip.

"No. Ron," she gasped as she redoubled her efforts to climb the cliff.

_**I'm so sorry, Kim**. _She heard Ron's voice as clearly as if he were standing right next to her.

"Don't you dare give up, Ron!" she growled as she pulled herself up the cliff. One hand over the next, over and over and over again.

**_Kim? How?_** She heard the hopeful wonder in his voice, but a feeling of dread washed over her.

"Never mind that! Get up!" she ordered vehemently as she redoubled efforts to tackle the cliff face.

Kim felt Ron's presence fade away and she had moment of near panic before she came to conclusion that Ron wasn't dead and he was fighting back.

"Hold on, Ron. I'm coming. I'm on my way," Kim whispered as the forces of the battle above her shook the very roots of the mountain. "Don't give up. I'm with you. I believe in you"

She had nearly reached the monastery when a massive tornado erupted and it took nearly everything Kim had in her to keep from being scraped off the mountainside by the whipping winds. A sudden flash of light forced her to duck her head protectively before vaulting the demolished wall.

Kim saw Ron sink to his knees and a wave of red energy burst forth from his body. She felt a stinging pressure wash over her and looked down in amazement at her newly restored human form. Her joy was short-lived as she witnessed Ron crumple lifelessly to the ground.

"Ron!" she cried in horror as she ran for the fallen blond.

---End Flashback---

"That was the scariest thing I ever had to see, you collapsing like that," Kim said softly.

"I-I still can't... I mean I still tossed you off the cliff, Kim," Ron insisted with a stubborn shake of his head.

Kim sighed. "You're not going to let this go are you?" Ron shook his head and Kim sighed again. "Okay, stand up and close your eyes."

"Huh?" Ron said curiously.

"Stand up and close your eyes," Kim repeated, her expression mysterious.

Bewildered, Ron slowly stood up, turned to face Kim and closed his eyes. His world suddenly canted at an awkward angle as a stinging pain blossomed on his jaw.

"There, now we're even," Kim said as she shook out her hand and Ron righted himself.

"You hit me," Ron said in amazement.

"And you tossed me off a cliff. Like I said, now we're even," Kim said matter-of-factly.

"HEY, YOU TWO! THIS PARTY'S FOR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Akane shouted from the porch. "AND KIM, IT'S YOUR TURN TO SING!"

"Okay! We'll be just a minute!" Kim called back

"I can't believe you hit me," Ron said in amazement, his hand on his cheek.

Kim frowned suddenly. "By the way, I happened to have a long talk with the Master Sensei of the Yamanochi School. The secret ninja school."

Ron went pale and flinched visibly. "Heh heh. Well, you see... about that..."

"No excuses," Kim said curtly.

"Yes, ma'am," Ron said meekly.

"Close your eyes," Kim said.

"I don't think I want to," Ron said leaning slightly away from Kim.

"Close your eyes," Kim repeated intently, stepping closer to Ron.

Cringing slightly, Ron closed his eyes. '_**I'm really going to get it now**_,' he thought to himself as he felt Kim's hands on his face. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he felt a soft pressure on his lips. Before he had a chance to react, Kim pulled back and graced him with a small smile.

"Way to gohero," Kim said before she turned enter the house.

Ron watched her go in stunned disbelief, feelings of elation slowing building up within him. There was only one thing that could possibly be said at a moment like this.

"Boo-YEAGH!" Ron's cry ofjoyous celebrationsuddenly turned into a feminine shriek of outrage as a bucketful of cold water drenched him from behind.

"Hey cutie, how about a kiss for me?" Happosai leered as he fondled Ron-chan's rear.

"Do you ever quit?!" Ron-chan screeched in outrage as she took off after the perverted martial arts master.

---

_"...leaving on a jet plane..."_

"Yeah, right," Ron heard Ranma-chan snort under her breath as they listened to the song Ryoga was singing. "As if Ryoga could ever get to an airport on time," she whispered in an aside to Akane.

"Ranma. Stop picking on Ryoga," Akane chided the red-head. "At least he's singing as a boy. Unlike someone else I can mention."

"I told ya before, Akane. Guys singing karaoke look stupid," Ranma-chan said leveling a steady look at the other girl.

"Come on, our fathers sang, even Grandfather Happosai did until you kicked him into orbit again," Akane argued her point.

"As if that wasn't proof enough," Ranma-chan replied dryly. "And the old lech had it coming, singing that big butt song and then having the nerve to try and grab mine..." Ron nodded and had to agree that Mr. Tendo and Saotome did look somewhat ridiculous bouncing around the stage with the traditional peeping disguise draped over their heads and tied under their noses. Of course, the two responsible adults had also been tanked on sake at the time.

Ryoga finished his song and the crowd began clapping, his girlfriend most enthusiastically of all. Hearing the story of how Ryoga and Akari had met had been a shock. In a way, it was almost as if Ryoga had his own Amazon fiancée. Akari's giant sumo pig, Katsunishiki chatted with Rufus about who knew what really. Whatever it was it had the champion pig nodding its head and grunting happily.

Akari Unryu had come to the Tendo Dojo searching for her beloved Ryoga just as the group was returning from Yamanochi. There was something about the energetic young pig trainer that seemed somehow familiar to Ron though he couldn't put a finger on it. Frustrated with trying to puzzle out why the girl struck such a chord in him Ron idly flipped through the karaoke song lists to find a song that he wouldn't mind singing.

Just about everyone Ron had met during their adventure in Japan had arrived for the party, milling around and mostly trying to avoid Dr. Tofu whose glasses had instantly fogged up upon laying eyes on Kasumi. Anyone within arms reach of the doctor risked life and limb while he was in his weird funks. Only Kasumi was immune, smiling serenely from her seat next to the good doctor which, oddly enough simultaneously served as a calming and electrifying effect on him.

"Ooooh, Kim! You have to sing this one!" Ron said suddenly as his eyes fell upon the perfect song for her.

Kim glanced over and recoiled as if presented with a bug. "Uh uh, no way," she said adamantly, her hands held up as if to ward off Ron's train of thought.

"Oh, come on," he pleaded as he tried flashing his most winsome smile at her. "It's perfect for you after all, you're a cheerleader."

"What song?" Nabiki asked as she leaned over Ron's shoulder, her curiosity piqued.

Ron pointed to the song he wanted Kim to sing with a broad Cheshire cat grin.

Nabiki merely raised her eyebrows and nodded in approval. Seeing Kim's reluctance Nabiki decided to take matters into her own hands. Smoothly she snagged the microphone from Shampoo as soon as the Amazon finished her song.

"Is everyone having a good time?" she asked, expertly working the crowd of friends and family and smiling at the positive response. "So how would you like to hear another song from one of our guests of honor, the one, the only Kim Possible!" She beckoned to Kim who was busy glaring daggers at Ron applauding loudly with the rest of the crowd.

Kim reluctantly stood up amidst cheers and whistles and took the mike from a gloating Nabiki. "Remember to toss in the motions now," Nabiki told her with a wicked grin.

**_Ronald Stoppable, you are SO going to pay for this_**, Kim promised to herself as the song started and the words to her song began to scroll across the screen.

_"Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!..."_

Ron grinned even broader as he listened to Kim sing the old song. He'd first seen the old music video years ago on a vh1 special while channel surfing sometime after Kim had made the cheerleading squad and he'd always wondered what it'd be like to have Kim sing it. Sure there'd be hell to pay later, but he figured that it was worth it. After all you only lived once. He did make sure to clap very loudly once Kim was finished and flashed a grin in an attempt to defuse her indignation.

"You are going to pay for that Ron, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and when you least expect it," Kim quietly promised in a deceptively even tone of voice as she passed the microphone on to Lo Shin.

"Aw, come on KP, you have to admit that it was fun," Ron cajoled.

"Not in a million years," Kim vowed.

"Well, how about you pick a song for me then," Ron offered.

"I don't think there's a song for you that can match what you made me sing," Kim said crossly.

_"...He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight..."_

"Oops, we're being rude," Ron said sheepishly pointing to Lo Shin singing. The song sounded familiar for some reason. Didn't it have something to do with a frog or a donkey or a tractor? Ron shook his head; he just couldn't put a finger on where he'd heard the song before.

"Come on, Ron. Your turn to sing," Nabiki prompted once Lo Shin had finished her song.

"See. Even Ron's singing as a boy," Akane was heard telling Ranma-chan.

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the strains of his song began to filter through the speakers. He was a little miffed that Kim had firmly told him at the beginning of the party no rap songs and so that left him picking from songs out of old movies.

_"Look into my eyes – you will see  
__"What you mean to me  
__"Search your heart – search your soul  
__"and when you find me there you'll search no more"_

Ron didn't really know why he picked this song, just that it felt right. He shifted his stance and poured more of himself into the song...

_"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
__"You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
__"You know it's true  
__"Everything I do – I do it for you"_

Kim swallowed and moistened lips that had suddenly gone dry, her earlier feelings of exasperation all but evaporated. She'd no idea that Ron could sing like that at all. Sure he'd hum the jingle from the Bueno Nacho commercials every now and again, but this...

_"Look into your heart – you will find  
__"There's nothin' there to hide  
__"Take me as I am – take my life  
__"I would give it all I would sacrifice"_

Kim nodded along with the music. Ron simply was and made no apologies. He shopped at SmartyMart, not caring about the current fashions or trends. He simply put himself out there for people to accept or not...

_"Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
__"I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
__"Ya know it's true  
__"Everything I do – I do it for you"_

Kim looked beside her and could see that Ron's song was having the same effect on Yori and Lo Shin. Surprisingly, Kim also noticed Ranma giving Akane a meaningful look that the short-haired girl didn't notice. Kim found herself smiling at the couple, they might deny it, but there was definitely something there...

_"There's no love – like your love  
__"And no other – could give more love  
__"There's nowhere – unless you're there  
__"All the time – all the way"_

Kim found herself blushing as she continued listening to the words Ron was singing. Did he realize at all what he was saying? Who was he singing to? Could it be...

_"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
__"I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
__"I would fight for you – I'd lie for you  
__"Walk the wire for you – Ya I'd die for you"_

Ron collected his breath as the song drew to a close.

_"Ya know it's true  
__"Everything I do – I do it for you"_

The room erupted in applause and Ron bowed grandly in acknowledgement before surrendering the microphone to Ranma-chan.

"That was amazing Ron," Kim said once Ron had returned to his seat.

"Thanks, Kim," Ron replied with an easy smile. It looked like he was going to say something more except he was interrupted by Yori and Lo Shin vying for position on Ron's other side. He refocused his attention to the front of the dojo as Ranma-chan tentatively tapped her microphone before beginning her song.

Unexpectedly, a large red mailbox came crashing through the roof of the dojo, surprising everyone in the room, though Kasumi merely said "Oh my," at the sudden interruption.

Ranma-chan tentatively walked around the mailbox now planted in the dojo floor while Soun wailed about the repair cost. "Tsubasa? Sasuke?" she said curiously as she rapped the side with her knuckles.

"Nope, that's not me," a potted plant said from the corner of the dojo.

"Not me either," a voice called down from the ceiling.

Sounds of wanton destruction seemed to drift closer to the dojo, causing everyone to file out into the yard in curiosity. A series of explosions suddenly ripped through the silence of the Nerima night as a number of cars, mailboxes and telephone poles were tossed almost effortlessly into the air. Kim, Ron, Lo Shin and Yori stared in silent accusation at Ranma-chan.

"What?" she said defensively. "Everyone we know is here at the party except for like Herb, Pantyhose Taro or Saffron."

As if to bolster her defense sound of a Japanese female's loud angry voice could be heard carrying over the sounds of wanton destruction. The Japanese speakers dutifully translated for Kim and Ron.

_I'm gonna destroy you this time for sure, you outdated model android!_

In response there was a light sounding giggle, like that of a young girl truly enjoying herself at play. _It's so fun to play with you, Eimi-chan._

_Stop enjoying yourself!_ the first voice yelled in anger as a new series of violent explosions erupted.

The Nerima natives merely shrugged and went back inside their homes, well used to this type of disturbance. The older ones could be heard muttering something about their insurance rates in a tone of near despair.

"Let's just go home where it's normal," Kim finally deadpanned.

---

Unnoticed in all the commotion, the broken halves of the Mystical Monkey Talisman began to pulse and bathed the area by the koi pond with an eerie crimson light. The pieces of the Talisman twitched as the diffuse crimson energy coalesced into the shape of a mischievously grinning monkey. The ghostly monkey image regarded the broken Talisman with a silent laugh before shooting up into the night sky.

End Book 1

Next: Book 2: Middleton Mayhem; Tadaima means I'm home

A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!

Akari Unryu comes from a family of champioship sumo pig trainers. Her grandfather's dying words (though he was still around to say them) were that Akari find a man strong enough to defeat Katsunishiki. She loves pigs and when she found out about Ryoga's curse she knew that he was the perfect man for her since he was half pig. Akari's intorduction is fully detailed in Volume 28 of the Ranma 1/2 manga

About the nosebleed thing. Well, Japanese culture has that when a virgin male becomes well... overexcited, they have a nosebleed. Fairly common in Anime and Manga.

Why did Perfume sense the destruction of the Mystical Monkey Talisman and Cologne didn't, you ask? Well, Cologne was present in the room when Ron used it to restore Yori and Lo Shin, so her magical senses were slightly numbed.

Ryoga sang "Leavin' on a Jet Plane" there are a few renditions of this so pick whichever one was your favorite

Kim sang "Mickey" by Lolly, I believe it was the 1st music video to play on MTV.

Lo Shin was singing Bonnie Tyler's "Holding out for a Hero" used in movies such as Shrek 2, Footloose and Short Circuit 2.

Ron of course sang Bryan Adams' "(Everything I do) I do it for You" used in the movie Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves

Tsubasa and Sasuke are 2 Ranma characters that routinely disguise themselves as common place objects. The reasons for which are a little too complicated to go into at the moment.

And that final cameo (well, can't really call it an appearance) hints at some of the storyline for the next arc involving elements of All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku.

Phew, glad that's done. I didn't really need to have a Karaoke party, but I wanted it. So there. Yori didn't really get much screen time so far, but I'll make it up to her in the next couple of story arcs. Believe me. Really.

The entire Ron ½ storyline will encompass another three-ish story arcs. But now that Book 1 is complete, perhaps I'll get back in the saddle with some of my other works. Maybe...


End file.
